Catching Typhoons
by Dudette Mal
Summary: Sequel to "Catching Butterflies"; Memories are a funny thing to have, making you stronger and weaker at the same time. Taking a burden and creating one. And a small flattering will create a typhoon out of which something will rise. Yoreki (Yogi x Gareki); Established Relationship; Time Travel later on
1. I didn't choose to be here

Catching Typhoons

_It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world." _

_- Chaos Theory_

He snapped his phone almost violently close.

There were many things Gareki didn't like. Annoying persons that just seemed piling in this school was one thing. Adults that thought they knew better than him definitely topped the annoying students.

"What?" he asked.

"No mobile phones in lessons," the teacher answered him. "Besides it's your turn in a couple of moments."

Gareki almost sneered but put his mobile away anyway. The teacher was right in one point his turn was soon and the last thing he wanted was that his mobile would be destroyed. "Gareki, you're next," he heard a teacher say and went on the platform. As soon as he was there the machines rose and started purring the false windy killing intend at him. Something rose in Gareki as well. Anger, in him rose anger.

His eyes narrowed and he started running towards the end. Why couldn't the Varuga just be destroyed? Why- a nearing machine disrupted his thoughts as it shot at him fast as a bullet.

He jumped into the air and then stepped at it, landing on the machine ready to jumps instantly again. "Just burn to the ground!" he wished almost silently and jumped. In that moment his head was empty and he didn't feel any pressure pulling his body down. The feeling of freedom tingled in his body like a second nature. The feeling of power came with it. He reached the wall that marked the end and touched it.

It was dead silent.

Why?

He turned around.

The teachers were taken aback. There was a silent flame in the middle of the training floor, slowly changing into something that distinctly resembled the form of a bird. Gareki felt the bird. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before.

No, he had felt it before. He stepped a step closer to the bird and the feeling multiplied. It was the feeling of the sun reaching your face when you were cold. The taste of water when you were thirsty. The smell of fresh air when you were breathless. The voice of friends when you were lonely. The place you call home when you were away far too long.

He slowly reached his hand out to the bird. It gave out a beautiful trill. A soft smile flitted across his face.

And the bird like creature flew over to him and touched his hand with his beak. Then it dissolved into thousands of small flames that fell down at him like snow. They just weren't cold, but they weren't burning hot either. The flame flakes just were.

Gareki carefully touched his wrist and said "Welcome back, let's burn them together." There was the faint sound of a bird's trilling, when Gareki closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

Tsubame's eyes widened and she cried out. With that all the other persons snapped out of their petrification and took action.

* * *

The sound of an obtrusive peeping woke him hours later. He didn't even need to open his eyes to realize that he was in the hospital wing. The smell already revealed it. Gareki opened his eyes anyway and looked around.

The room was like he had imagined, but they had redressed him into hospital wear. He didn't see his clothes anywhere. He stood up and ripped the needles out of his arm, he took note that he still wore the reddish blue bracelet. Then he went to the closet and opened it. His clothes weren't in here either. He slightly bit on his lip.

Suddenly the door was opened and a nurse came in. She seemed young and when she saw him at the closet she stopped in her tracks. "You almost gave me a heart attack," she said as she put a hand above her heart. "What are you doing up already?"

"I need my mobile phone," Gareki answered shortly. "Where is it?"

The nurse seemed pensive. "Probably in your room with your clothes," she answered and Gareki opened the door already on his way out. "You can't go!" She pulled him back in the room. "You're a stubborn one aren't you?" He just raised a brow. "I'm going to get it then." She went out of the room and closed the door behind leaving him standing there. "Doctor, he is awake!" He heard just as he sat down at the bed again.

The next time the door opened (it wasn't even a minute later) an old seeming doctor came into the room. He looked, Gareki thought, similar to Ryoushi just less eccentric and with the typical doctor's overall. "You gave your teachers a real scare, Gareki-san," he said.

"I didn't choose to be here."

"Not anymore you mean?"

Gareki shrugged his shoulders. "I don't understand why I'm here either. I won't take orders from anybody."

"Is that so?" The doctor moved to examine Gareki. "I heard flames fell down on you, but you don't have one mark."

"They didn't hurt me."

"Why-?" The door went open again and the nurse stepped into the room holding up Gareki's mobile. He stood up, ignored the doctor and nodded the nurse 'thanks'. Gareki then went and opened the window before choosing a number.

"It's me… yeah, sorry about that."

The doctor moved closer to him and then rose his voice. "Would you put the mobile away until after I finished examining you?"

"No," the boy answered him and went back talking to the mobile phone. "I'm fine, Yogi. I'll be out of here soon… It's actually nothing. It's only been three days even if I hadn't been sleeping I wouldn't have been here because of that." He smiled. "You can be such a mother hen, later then." He finally snapped the mobile shut and looked at the doctor. "Finish your examination then. I'm healthy."

"How can you be so sure about it?" asked the doctor him. "You lost consciousness after all."

"I just needed time to adjust."

Even though the doctor wanted to know more, Gareki didn't answer anymore. Claiming that he didn't know more and little did the doctor know he didn't lie.

* * *

This was the first chapter of "Catching Butterflies" big brother/sequel. I probably have to say I liked "Catching Butterflies" more because it is closer to the story, and closer to the things I normally like to read, but I still hope you don't think this one is bad. (Because nobody said something about a zero chapter in "Catching Butterflies" she just went on with the story...) Anyway, feel free to point out any gramar mistakes or any typos or anything, it's still appreciated.

I probably won't update as fast as I did with "Catching Butterflies" because this one has longer chapters and I'm writing every week like 2-3 tests, that are more or less changing my grade. Wish me luck (^^') ?

Yours sincerely, Mal


	2. Chapter 2

Catching Typhoons

_"One sees clearly only with the heart. What is essential is invisible to the eye."  
-_ _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

He smelled the freshly cut grass.

"I'm already out of there. Stop worrying." Two butterflies played in the air. A bird was chirping softly. "The day feels a little like back then doesn't it? … True as well." He smiled softly.

Suddenly the peacefulness of the moment was disrupted. Human, his voice of reason calmed him down instantly. "Tsubame, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry!" she said and stepped on a branch, that broke beneath her foot. She then walked in front of him and bowed a bit.

"For what?" he asked slightly confused by her behaviour. Shouldn't he be the one to apologize?

"I-I shouldn't have said these things back then," she explained. "But I didn't want to say anything while the others where there. I'm so sorry, Gareki!"

"It's fine," he assured. And half smiled at her.

That just seemed to unsettle her more. "No, it's not," she contradicted and shook her head. "You went because of what I said, didn't you?" Her hair flew softly in the wind and her eyes were tearing. A bee tumbled between them and then away.

Gareki shook his head. "I went looking for Nai."

She then stopped a second. "I'm happy you're back," she said sincerely and blinked the tears away. A smile illuminated her face.

He shook his head. "I won't be here for long," he said and watched her smile go a bit more serious. There was the bee again, buzzing around them and then settle down in a nearby sunflower.

She smiled challenging at him "I won't either. I won't let you get ahead," she declared. He didn't say anything for a moment a soft breeze blew.

A shadow fell over him as a cloud passed. "I didn't mean it like that, I will only be here until Sunday," he explained softly. The cloud's shadow went past him and it got warmer again.

Tsubame blinked. "You're just here for a week? Why?" Her question was openly curious as she settled down next to him on the bench.

"Because of the exam." He shifted slightly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I'm going back to the second ship on Sunday," he stated.

Tsubame seemed disappointed and changed the topic. "What was that thing earlier anyway, Gareki?" He avoided looking at her and thought about the right way to answer.

"Nothing," Gareki finally settled to answer and played slightly with his mobile. He still wasn't looking at her. The phone was still connected.

Her eyes widened. "Did I interrupt you? Who were you talking to? I'm sorry."

He shook his head slightly trying to assure her that it's ok. "It's Yogi," he answered. "I don't think he'll mind, Tsubame."

"You two got an awful lot closer, didn't you?" He felt caught. And he really believed that she had noticed.

"What do you mean?" he asked in an attempt to save his decency. His eyes avoided hers again, a bird landed on the grass and tried to pick up some worms. She blinked. Was he blushing?

"I mean you never called Yotaka and I, even though we didn't see each other for months, but you're calling him although you're seeing him again in four days and I even saw you texting him earlier." It was safe enough to express it like this, she hoped sincerely.

"Hm."

She smiled. "I see, anyway see you tomorrow, Gareki."

He saw her disappearing between the threes again and rose the mobile up to his ear again. "Are you still there? … It's nothing… It's really nothing." He smiled softly. "You too. G'night." Gareki closed the mobile and looked up to the heaven for a second, he could already see the first stars, then he stood up and went to his dorm room.

* * *

Gareki woke up in the middle of the night. The culprit was a nightmare or the past happenings. He grabbed his mobile as well as a school book and left the dorm room again, without waking his dorm mate.

The night was cold but clear and almost bright. He sat down on the bench like earlier, set the mobile next to him and opened the book to read. Out here the nights weren't as silent as they were on the second ship, here he heard animals. Even saw fireflies tumbling in the air, he heard an owl. Back at the ship there were the sheep, running around cleaning, repairing all night, but all silent.

And suddenly his phone was ringing. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the display. What did Yogi want at this time of the night?

« Are you still awake? »

Well, this was unusual. A plain text message without smiles and narrowed down to the essence. It was almost worrying. No, cross the almost.

« Already, what's it? » he sent back. Gareki's mobile rung again, but this time it wasn't a message, it was a call.

He received it and Yogi's voice almost echoed in the clear night. "You're fine, aren't you?" He sounded upset and worried? "Why have you been at the hospital wing?"

Gareki almost smiled. "I told you it's nothing." He closed the book and his eyes. He could almost imagine Yogi's worried face. "Why are you so worried?"

"It's not nothing. I heard Akari-sensei is coming to Kuronomei, because of _you_," Yogi disagreed fiercely. "I think I have every right to be worried."

A pregnant silence settled between the two of them. "I really don't know," Gareki finally gave in. "I mean I feel like I know, but I can't couch it. It's…" He interrupted himself and silence settled again. It wasn't just that Gareki didn't want to tell him, but also that he didn't know how to tell him.

"Gareki?"

"Mh?"

"Are you really really sure you're alright?"

"Didn't I already answer that?"

Yogi didn't answer his counter question at first, but then: "You did in a way…"

"See?"

"What happened?"

"That's what I'm not sure about."

"Huh? Mou, Gareki! Tell me!"

"The class was exercising," he started. "It was my turn and then there was a bird made of fire." He opened his eyes again. "He felt… kind of like coming home," he admitted softly and halted.

"What happened then, Gareki?" Yogi sounded openly curious but somehow demanding as well.

"So annoying. The bird dissolved in flames and I lost consciousness."

Gareki heard a sound of something hitting the ground. "Gareki, that's _not_ nothing!" And flinched a bit. Yogi rambled on and on and- then stopped. "Little Nai?" Gareki heard Yogi's dulled voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you talking to Gareki?" Nai's voice asked sleepy. Gareki smiled, he could imagine that as well. "In the middle of the night?"

Yogi laughed. "We both couldn't sleep, little Nai." He seemed to be patting Nai's head. "How are you?"

"I'm fine!" Nai answered happily.

"That's great." Yogi said, Gareki could hear the smile in his voice.

Nai's next question was one he didn't expect him to ask. "How is Gareki?"

"Fine of course. Go back to bed now, ok? I promise I won't be so loud anymore." Gareki didn't hear Nai answer, but he heard the door close. "Gareki?"

"What's it?"

"Take care, 'k?"

"Sure, you too."

They hung up and Gareki went back to his book.

* * *

It was hours later in a theoretical lesson Gareki was called back to the hospital wing. Tsubame wanted to go with him but he blocked her try. Gareki opened the door to the floor, the smell of disinfect and the nurse he had already met the day before greeted him. She looked at him seriously and then smiled. "You didn't tell us that you had friends in the high places." Gareki shrugged. "Follow me then, Akari-sensei is this way." Gareki thought about complaining but dismissed it instantly.

The nurse opened a door and he saw Akari already sitting there. "Good morning," he greeted. The teen just nodded in return. "You don't seem surprised."

Gareki shrugged. "I already talked to Yogi."

"Yogi? Well then, let's start," he said and set the cup of tea he had been drinking earlier aside and stood up. Gareki accepted his fate and sat down on the hospital bed after flinging his coat on the bed. "I'll start with your blood, so roll your sleeve up."

The needle was uncomfortable but not exactly painful, Gareki still had a careful look at every movement Akari did. He almost watched in fascination how the crimson liquid was sucked in the syringe. "Why are you taking my blood? Last time when I was checked for Varuga influence the staff didn't need it."

"I'm not only checking if Varuga cells are in your bloodstream," Akari answered as he pulled out the needle and pressed a piece of gauze swap on the puncture. "I'm checking for anything unusual."

Gareki narrowed his eyes. "Why?" His question actually sounded more hostile than he had planned to make it sound.

That didn't mean it irritated Akari. "Because I don't believe it's a Varuga." His cold fingers placed the cables on Gareki's skin. "I won't say I haven't heard of Varuga living side by side with humans, because I have. But if the creature is one it is a highly unusual Varuga at least."

Gareki smirked. "He's not a Varuga. Do you want to see him?" He pulled his glove from his hand and touched the bracelet. With the touch the colours started to swirl softly like a tranquil stream. Akari looked at it curious. There was a soft melodious trill filling the room.

"Where did you get it?" The doctor asked and tried to touch it. Tried being the keyword, as soon as he slightly touched it he pulled his hand away as if he had been burned. "Show me."

That earned a nod and he mumbled something the doctor couldn't understand. Then the bracelet broke down to flame like particles that collected and reassembled between the humans to a beautiful hawk made of flames. Softly small sparks snowed down at the floor and extinguished there with a nearly inaudible fizz. The hawk flew over to the bed and settled down on Gareki's lap. He seemed irritated at first but then started petting the trilling bird. "The bird is the bracelet?" Akari asked. "That's similar to the IDs then. But the bird is not exactly controlled by you or so it seems."

"I don't control him," Gareki agreed.

Akari was pensive. "You'll be back at the second ship soon, right?" Gareki agreed. "Go back to your lessons, I'll take a good look at your blood." The bird took off and waited until Gareki stood and had put on his jacket as well as his glove again to sit down at his shoulder and cooed. "You're planning to leave him outside?"

Gareki shrugged but then nodded. "It's almost time for lunch and he doesn't want to go back." He left the room and Akari went to the desk to prepare as the door opened again. "Can you do me a favour and send Yogi a message that everything is fine? He doesn't believe me, it's getting annoying." Akari nodded slightly and Gareki closed the door again.

* * *

The rest of the week flew away. There was a monotonousness in the everyday school life that almost lulled Gareki to sleep a few times, but he had enough decency not to do it.

Yogi still phoned, still worried but he didn't ask anymore, Tsukumo and Nai messaged him every day as well. Sometimes he even got a message from Hirato or Akari, who seemed to have taken interested in his unique situation and asked straight forward questions, sometimes several a day, some Gareki found hard to answer but then there were some he didn't even have to think about at all. There was also Tsubame, who still didn't like it that Gareki would be away as soon as he would but tried to spend as much time with him as she could without interrupting his study time to much.

"Are you already finished?" the examiner asked almost bemused as Gareki gave him the examination papers.

"What do you think?" Gareki asked unimpressed and went out of the room after grabbing his phone from the teacher's desk. All the teacher could do was shake his head and if Nai had been there he would have heard something about Gareki having attitude problems. But Gareki with his limited human hearing didn't hear it.

Tsubame was already waiting in front of the door together with her friends. "And?" she inquired. "How was the exam?"

Gareki's eyes looked bored at them. "Easy." And he went away from them. Tsubame didn't let herself be discouraged from his behaviour and went after him. "What's it?" he asked her when she kept his pace.

"You'll be gone tomorrow morning," she said. "And your practical examination is this afternoon, what are you planning to do until then?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Nothing. Packing my things probably."

"I'll help you," she declared enthusiastic. "I didn't get to say 'Good bye' the last times you went away, let me at least bid farewell this time." She smiled at him. "And you still didn't tell me what happened."

He went on again as did she. "Nothing happened." His voice was resolute. Even Akari had approved of this, he had in fact told him that his blood-test results were exceptionally good.

She grabbed his arm, which surprised him quite a bit, even though his face didn't really show it. "That's not what I meant," her voice was playful. She then pulled him a bit and whispered in his ear. "I mean between you and Yogi."

"Nothing," he answered. A bit too fast for her taste. Besides was he blushing? Again?

She smiled. "You can tell me everything, Gareki, you know that. We're almost family."

He averted his eyes and looked on the floor as if he was trying to remember the way. "It's nothing, we just phoned so much because we're in a similar situation." She pulled him along with her to his room.

"You're lying," she said as she pulled him into his room. "So what's your stuff?"

He pointed at a pair of things already put on his bed. "I didn't really unpack it, just the items I use frequently."

She nodded understanding and set on the ground next to him to put them in the bag. Then she blinked. "You've got a stuffed animal?" She pulled a well sewn Nyanperona with his trade mark ribbon on its ear out of the bag. "I would never have guessed…"

Gareki smiled softly. "Yogi made this one," he explained and pulled a Niji plush out of the bag. This one was less well sewn, it was actually pretty bad sewn. "Tsukumo made this one, I think Nai helped a bit. They were meant as farewell presents. The shitty four-eyes didn't tell them that I was just leaving for Kuronomei and would have come back sooner or later. But… I'm kind of happy that they weren't thrown away after I left." The last bit was more a slight mumbling and Tsubame wasn't sure if Gareki had realised that he had been saying that aloud.

They sat there for a while longer in silence packing the bag. And even a bit more after the bag was packed. Just sitting there, enjoying each other's company like when they had been children. Every now and then a slight trill could be heard. It was Gareki who broke the silence. "I have to go now." Tsubame stood up as well leaving the room with him, hugged him good bye and their ways parted.

The examiner of the practical part was a different one as the one of the written part. He seemed older, and in a way more experienced. "Are you ready?" he asked as Gareki came through the door.

"As if enemies would ever asked that," Gareki mumbled, not thinking that the teacher would hear it.

"Good answer. The mission is to revive your ID from the very end of this floor. You might be getting attacked," he explained with a grin. "I'm just here to make sure you don't get killed when you fail. It's not allowed to use fancy gadgets to fight, like your pet."

Gareki's eyes narrowed. The possibility of getting attacked was highly probable and he wouldn't exactly have to use his companion (Gareki wasn't very fond of the word 'pet' after all) if he just had to collect the bracelet. There was more. The examiner had said when. Time to prove him wrong.

He took a step forwards and machines seemed to awake. The light dimmed down, the floor felt sticky. And the smell was a mixture of iron and strong cleaning agents. Gareki side stepped and felt something –air pressure and killing intent- touch him slightly, that had been a save in the last second.

He closed his eyes. He heard a slight shuffling sound near him and jumped. What did he remember about the floor? He landed on top of a machine, there he slipped a bit and almost fell down. But he could hold himself for a second and a bit more and felt air pressure coming at him again.

He grinned and jumped. Not a second later he heard something explode. The shock wave reached him and pressed him forward. He landed with a rolling motion almost unhurt. Just a small fragment had been pushed into his arm.

He opened his eyes again. It had gotten brighter again. He was almost at the bracelet's place. He took a look around and got his eyes used to light again. The bracelet was in the middle of a glowing circle. Gareki looked at the circle and touched it slightly. He heard a growling sound from the other side of the room. His eyes snapped up in his try to assess the situation. "A post-animal?" he mumbled almost breathless. "What a weird test." The post-animal looked almost like a black wolf, but his outlines weren't clear. He stepped into the circle as did the wolf.

The circle seemed to lose energy or at least was the energy flow a bit disrupted. Gareki grinned. "A machine?" The wolf was still growling at him. And finally the circle completely stopped glowing. It was dark again, maybe even darker than in the corridor before. What should he do? Get the ID or wait until the wolf ran out of energy?

The wolf lunged at him but touched him only slightly. He heard a slight scraping sound. The wolf it was. Gareki's bracelet started to glow slightly beneath his glove. "Not yet," he mumbled and the slight shine disappeared. The wolf lunged at him again but this time he had been waiting for it. He jumped up as the wolf opened his jaw to bit him. The wolf missed him and bit into the wall. He was almost free again when Gareki landed at his head. The wolf hissed. There was a small crackling sound. Gareki jumped again just to see how the wolf broke down. Silver sparks flew. And the wolf was still growling.

The energy was absorbed by the ground and the wall emitting an almost melodious sound. The circle was lighted. And Gareki stepped into it again. His hand reached for the ID, but somehow it felt wrong. Somehow it felt dark. With his eyes he assessed the ground and the walls. There was an open door, that hadn't been opened before his… fight. It wouldn't hurt to take a quick peek.

The door was rough underneath his fingertips and then he realized. The door was made of wood. He couldn't have realized it earlier. The door and the wall were made of the same materials. Inside it was almost dark. He couldn't feel anything resembling killing intent.

"Now," he mumbled and his bracelet lit up itself. The room was high, white and filled with IDs. Most of them felt like they were calling for him, but at the same time emitted a darkness, Gareki didn't like. Sure, there were some that didn't feel evil, but he couldn't pin point their place. His bracelet disintegrated from his wrist and rose again as a hummingbird sized hawk. He chirped softly and looked probably more like a small fireball than a bird. He flew to a sealed box and knocked with his beak on it.

Gareki went over to the bird and took a quick look on the lock. He wouldn't even need more than a single hair pin to crack it. He grinned. Even though he still hadn't gotten his lock picks back after Rinoll he'd taken to carry at least a pair of hair pins in his pocket. He pulled one out and not even half a minute later the lock clicked softly.

The lid opened almost alone and Gareki watched IDs similar to Nai's appear. Each one had a different colour, there were golden and silver ones, but also red and blue and purple and yellow. His hand ghosted over the IDs not sure which one to pick. The bird had taken off when the lid had opened, landed now on Gareki's googles and pulled them a bit down. Gareki's fringe fell over his eyes and that second between not being able to see and pushing the fringe back was enough to realize which ID was the right for him. He grinned and gabbed it. Mission accomplished. A tingly feeling spread throughout his body.

"And I was so sure you would fail," he heard the examiner say as Gareki's senses started to dull. He shook his head to get them clear again. "Hey, are you fine?" Gareki nodded and stood up. But tumbled a bid. The teacher switched the light on. "You're awfully pale. And you're bleeding as well." Gareki's looked down and saw what the man meant.

The bird trilled one last time before dissolving. Flames fell down on him and reassembled as his reddish blue bracelet. Energy surged through his body. "Wow," he mumbled and his senses were back again at full force. He took a look at his new bracelet. The wristband was black while its stone had an almost illuminating shade of light blue. "The important thing is the stone isn't it?"

"How?"

Gareki shrugged his shoulders. "It feels like it is. When can I go?" he wanted to know.

"As soon as you want to?"

"I'm going then," he said as he went out of the door. The examiner looked quite flabbergasted, Gareki realized with a smirk.

* * *

I just realized: I should actually start learning now.

So just a short question: What do you think? (I think there might be some mistakes again, because I didn't read it over. I might have time on Wednesday afternoon to do it though. And cross some words.)

Sincerely, Mal


	3. Chapter 3

Catching Typhoons

_Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick... a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break.  
~_ _Merryweather (Dornröschen (1959))_

He narrowed his eyes as he shuffled though the closet. „You need new clothes."

"What?"

This is a very good question and probably a question you might be asking now as well, so let me start at the beginning.

Gareki nodded the driver a quick thanks, which he waved aside, it was his job after all. Then he drove away, leaving Gareki at the meeting point at the crack of the dawn alone. He yawned and peeked at his mobile. He was more than an hour early. He set his bag at the ground. More than an hour, that meant wai- "Gareki!" he was knocked over. –ting.

"Yogi?" he asked confused while looking at the older males face. "What are you already doing here?"

Yogi seemed content with lying next to Gareki on the ground. "Hirato-san got a call that you finished early," he explained and nuzzled his face in Gareki's hair. "You can't imagine how much I missed you."

There was silence for a moment, then Gareki clarified, "I believe I can imagine, idiot."

"You're so mean, Gareki," he answered at first seriously, pulled the younger one closer and finally laughed. Gareki took a bit offence in his behaviour. As was probably shown on his facial expression, then Yogi noticed. "Wait, wait, are you pouting?" He didn't leave Gareki time to respond and pulled him closer. "You're so adorable, Gareki!"

"I'm NOT," he answered blushing not sure if it was because of what Yogi said or because of the fact that Yogi was now lying halfway upon him.

"Yogi", Hirato's smooth voice stopped their quarrel. "Stop teasing Gareki-kun and give him some room to breathe." Yogi obeyed him even if he didn't seem to like it. Next to Hirato landed Tsukumo with a brightly smiling Nai. Who upon being let free ran to Gareki and hugged him as well even though he did it in a completely and utterly innocent way. "Now, after we're settled let's head back to the ship," Hirato said after Nai let go of Gareki and started to ask all sorts of questions. "It will be more comfortable there, besides we have to talk about new arrangements." Tsukumo pulled Nai close and had almost taken off again when Hirato started speaking again, "So what do you know about using Circus IDs, Gareki?"

His eyes narrowed. "Nothing more than what you told me," he answered. "And I believe Akari-sensei mentioned that they have to be controlled." He stopped for a second. "In contrast to the bird." And yawned.

"The bird," Hirato mused, "I believe Akari did mention something about a special situation, but I was hoping to see it myself." Gareki nodded and exposed his wrist, the bracelet started to glow slightly again. "Not now, it's early and you seem to be tired." He then took off in the air again, Tsukumo with Nai followed immediately.

Yogi blinked at their behaviour. "Not that you don't look ready to fall over but did they just leave in the middle of a conversation?" Gareki tried to fight back a yawn but failed slightly. "Ah, forget it, I'm taking you up." He was quite a bit surprised that Gareki didn't say anything about it.

But he wasn't even the slightest bit surprised anymore when they were up and Gareki had almost dozed off. Actually had dozed off after mumbling, "I'm back." He shifted Gareki and his bag slightly so that he wouldn't drag him.

Hirato raised his eyebrows slightly when he saw Yogi carrying Gareki to the room Gareki shared with Nai. The blond stopped for a short moment and answered the unasked question, "It's not just that he was awake for more than a day, Gareki doesn't sleep more than five hours at night anymore." Hirato nodded thoughtfully and Yogi went on.

Nai's worried look was a completely different thing. "He's fine, little Nai," Yogi assured him and let the bag fall, "Gareki just had had a hard day." But Nai didn't seem assured. "He'll be completely fine if he sleeps the night." And that seemed to have the effect of unsettling Nai further.

"But Gareki never sleeps though the night without nightmares. He never sleeps enough!" Nai said, tears in his eyes. "Does that mean he'll never be fine again?"

"Of course he'll be fine again! He's just a bit tired, little Nai," Yogi disagreed fiercely and flew up to Gareki's bed and put him onto it. Nai still didn't seem very sure of it. "Listen, little Nai, I promise you Gareki will be fine if a bit grumpy in the morning." The boy nodded slightly even though Yogi couldn't see it and cuddled in his bed. Yogi smiled and carefully untangled Gareki's fingers from his shirt, then he opened his jacket and untied his tie, which he then put aside as he did with the googles.

While he went on and removed the gloves he stopped and examined a cut at Gareki's sleeve, even though blood clung at the fabric the skin beneath was uninjured. Now that he thought about it, the jacked had been ripped and a bit bloody as well but the skin wasn't injured. What kind of weird test had the exam been?

He decided to address it tomorrow and put the gloves aside as well. After he had done this he crawled down slipped off Gareki's shoes let them lie there for the time being. He spread out the blanked over the younger male and in a last act kissed him on the nose.

"Yogi?" asked his tired voice.

Yogi smiled softly and petted his hair a bit. "Yeah, sleep tight, Gareki." Gareki nuzzled into the blanked and softly mumbled something before drifting back to sleep again. Yogi took the boots and climbed down, there he set the boots down and then he straightened Nai's blanked as well before wishing him a good night.

But he, Yogi himself, didn't go to sleep. He was in his bed, yes, for quite some time, but he just couldn't sleep. Something about what Nai had said bothered him. _"He never sleeps enough!"_ He wouldn't be able to sleep like this any time soon, that was actually something he knew and so he stood up and tiptoed to the living room.

There he sat down on the couch in the dimly lit room and let his mind wander. He watched how down there in the towns more and more lights were lit. What could Nai have meant? Did he mean that Gareki also didn't sleep well before they had met or did Nai just mean in the last time?

Suddenly the light was lit in the living room, Yogi jerked his head around sharply. "Ga-Gareki? What are you already doing up?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and pulled something out of a shelf before he sat down on the couch next to Yogi. "I couldn't sleep anymore. You?"

"Me too," Yogi answered and realized finally what Gareki had pulled out of the shelf. "Your sketch book?" Gareki nodded and opened it. "Why did you leave it here?"

"I couldn't exactly draw at Kuronomei, could I? Besides it was just a week," Gareki answered and flipped it open. Yogi watched him a bit but soon grew uninterested, or so Gareki thought, because Yogi went out of the door.

The bigger surprise was when the door opened again and Yogi tiptoed it with two mugs of hot steaming beverage, but Gareki didn't realize just how hot it was till Yogi held it just a pair of centimetres away from his check while leaning over the backrest of the couch in order to give one mug to him. Gareki put the block and his pencil on the desk before taking it and mumbling a soft, "Thanks."

Yogi smiled at him. "No problem." No more words needed. Yogi went around the couch to settle down next to Gareki again, watching the towns at the ground again.

"That's less sweet than normally," Gareki mentioned. And pulled Yogi out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Ah, yes the sheep had maintenance work to do and you didn't seem so fond of sweets last time I checked," he grinned.

Gareki set the mug on the desk and smiled at him. "Thanks." _For the thought. For everything._

"I already said it's no problem." _Anything for you. _

Soon Yogi's mug joined Gareki's. The soft 'clack' sounded loud in the silent room. Yogi looked at Gareki's half-finished picture. The scene somewhat familiar but he couldn't put the finger on it. He leaned back and closed his eyes slightly. Even though he was troubled he felt somewhat content. Suddenly there was something weighting down his lap. He opened his eyes slightly and then widened them in surprise. "Don't say a word," Gareki whispered softly as he snuggled further into Yogi's lap.

Yogi's hand caressed his hair. "I wouldn't dare." His smile slowly turned calm and serene. The worries ceased to exist for the moment. Gareki's breath evened out a bit more, slowly falling asleep. "This day feels kinda like back then," Yogi whispered into the silent room. There was a single melodious but distant thrilling. Yogi thought it was his imagination was at work.

He didn't exactly know how much time had passed when the door was opened silently and he heard a smooth voice, Hirato's voice, asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Not so loud," Yogi requested softly without so much as looking at him. This let's call it unusual behaviour of Yogi drew quite a bit of Hirato's attention. "He just fell asleep."

Hirato stepped closer to the back rest and looked down. "I never thought he is so affective…" Yogi's fingers were still slightly tangled in his hair like Gareki's were tangled in his shirt. "But you won't be able to sleep like that."

Yogi shrugged slightly. "I don't mind." He grinned brightly at Hirato. "I slept last night after all."

"Except you didn't," Hirato contradicted, "You were…" He zoned out his eyes suddenly trained on the picture. "Who?" he asked.

"The picture? Gareki did. It's amazing isn't it?" Yogi answered cheerful. "He actually did most of it while I was getting hot chocolate from the kitchen."

"I see,"Hirato answered. "But that doesn't solve the problem." He seemed pensive for a moment. "Why don't you bring him back to bed then?"

Yogi shook his head in disapproval. "He'll wake up there. I don't want to risk that, he needs sleep." His hand on Gareki's head lingered there a bit more protectively than before.

"So do you," Hirato mentioned amused. "What about your bed then?"

Yogi's eyes widened somewhat. "My bed?" he asked surprised. "May-maybe that would work but…" He stopped himself speaking and grinned instead. "I'll just do that." He then shifted Gareki and stood up in a fluid motion, in a way Hirato didn't see him use often, without waking Gareki. "I'm going then, Hirato-san."

Hirato looked at the picture again, before turning the light off and going outside as well.

It was hours later he returned to the room. It was hours later and the room held different persons. With completely different feelings.

Nai had tears in his eyes and Tsukumo was worried as well, even though she was trying to calm Nai down. "Oh, what's going on here?" Hirato asked them.

"Nai is worried," Tsukumo explained, "We can't find Gareki." A tear slipped down Nai's cheek.

"I suppose they are still sleeping then?" Hirato said, what earned a confused look from Tsukumo.

"Shouldn't the sheep already have woken them up?" she wanted to know.

Hirato smirked slightly. "I suppose they would have let them sleep if I had asked them to."

Tsukumo's eyes widened surprised. "Come on, Nai," she said, "Let's go to Gareki and Yogi." The boy nodded happily. "But we have to let them sleep. They're probably still tired, so don't jump at them, ok?"

"'Ok!" Nai almost cried out in delight. Tsukumo smiled softly. Hirato watched them going out of the door and asked a sheep for a cup of tea.

Tsukumo actually hesitated opening the door, good thing Nai didn't or she might have accidentally woken them up. They were huddled together in Yogi's bed. Still deep asleep. Tsukumo was actually surprised they hadn't woken up when she opened the door or at least that Gareki hadn't woken up.

Then Yogi shifted slightly, Tsukumo knew it was illogical but she stopped breathing for the second, in which Yogi's grip around Gareki tightened and he cuddled more into him. Her breathe evened out, she had been so afraid they had woken them up. Nai's eyes were filled with something akin to wonder. "They're untroubled," he whispered and smiled. "Let's go back!" His voice was upbeat but still toned down. All Tsukumo could do was nodding as Nai grabbed her hands and pulled her with him out of the room.

It was already noon when they (finally) opened their eyes again. Or more like when Gareki slowly opened his eyes again his eyes and felt Yogi's soft tranquil breath touch his neck. In a first reflex he closed his eyes again, ready to fall asleep again, but then the situation seeped into his semi-awake consciousness and made itself known.

Gareki opened his eyes startled and tried to bring some space between them but to no avail. Yogi even pulled him a bit closer. "H-hey!" Gareki complained weakly. "Yogi," he said while trying to squirm out of the others grip. "Let go of me, idiot." Yogi didn't hear him. Or didn't want to. "Yogi," he tried again a bit louder, but it still didn't seem to be of any use. For a short moment Gareki debated falling asleep again, but decided against it. That wouldn't do. That just wouldn't do.

"If you don't want to wake up," he started but instead of continuing he let his actions speak. He wriggled himself free as much as possible, which admittedly wasn't much, and crawled a bit higher, there he looked a moment at his sleeping face before leaning forward to kiss him.

Yogi kissed back even before his eyes fluttered open. His grip on Gareki tightened a bit, but he was finally awake. "I'm not a princess, you know?" he joked with an almost straight face.

"Close enough," Gareki mumbled. "Can you let me go now?"

"Naw, maybe I don't want to let you go," Yogi said and buried his face in Gareki's chest. "It's comfy." And yawned slightly.

"It's already noon we have to stand up," Gareki argued. "Besides wasn't there something about arrangements Hirato-san wanted to discuss?"

Yogi didn't make an attempt to move. "It's just about your new room," he yawned. "And a bit more. Mainly the room I guess and your training as well. Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Let me go," Gareki disagreed, "I want to get out of these clothes the blood still clings to my skin and I'm getting hungry."

Yogi's grip lightened around his waist and his smile got even a bit fonder "You're really adorable. If you want to at least."

Gareki's eyes narrowed annoyed. "Can't you listen once? I'm NOT-"

Yogi didn't allow him to finish the sentence. Gareki wasn't physically able to. He was literally shut up with a kiss. "Payback~," Yogi hummed happily as soon as he had broken the kiss. Gareki thought that he was almost purring. "is sweet."

Gareki grinned slightly. "I think you got something mixed up there."

"No, I don't think so," Yogi disagreed while shaking his head.

Yogi was rummaging through the cupboards. Gareki sat at the table. Nai next to him like usually. Tsukumo was there as well nothing was really new so far. But there also were Hirato and Iva which was quite a bit unusual. And there was even something more unusually: everybody seemed fine with not saying just a single word after their partly creative exclamations about how late it was already. Gareki was fine with it at first, but after a while it got kind of unsettling. He threw Yogi a look, but he finally seemed to have found what he was looking for and just smiled in return. "Yogi," Gareki hesitantly broke the silence, "mentioned something about a new room assignment." The attention of every person was suddenly on him.

"Indeed, you are getting a new room," Hirato answered. "We thought it was appropriate now given the fact that you won't be a civilian on the second ship." Gareki nodded slightly. "But there has been raised a point that is giving me misgivings. Gareki, Yogi, both of you: Sleep deprivation -even for each other- is _not_ acceptable."

There was a plate set down in front of Gareki and Yogi sat down across from him. "Ano, Hirato-san," Yogi said fiddling with his words, "We don't mind sleep actually."

The room was on the verge of falling completely silent again when Iva took the initiative. "Pancakes, Yogi, really?" Her voice was not only slightly teasing but dry as well.

He looked confused. "I couldn't exactly have given him cold breakfast when it's almost afternoon."

"But pancakes? That's like saying 'Thank you for last night'," she laughed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was sleeping really well, and I actually remember what I dreamed!" he exclaimed. "Gareki and I were in the town he was drawing with a small blond girl. But I guess she wasn't so small when Gareki looked like he had the same age and I was a whole lot smaller too." He laughed.

Hirato seemed just the slightest bit surprised. "Oh, what was her name?"

"I don't-"

Yogi had started at the same time as Gareki answered, "Momari." He hesitated. "She was named like that in my dream at least."

The attention was drawn to him again. Unbelieving faces starred at him. Yogi nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's her name. How do you…?"

Iva slammed her hand on the table. "That's impossible!" Almost everyone flinched slightly at the sound. "Two persons can't dream of the same thing!"

Hirato was slightly bemused. "This is definitely an interesting development. I'm taking my leave then." Hirato was almost out of the door when he turned around and said, "You're free today, we'll be going to the Headquarters tomorrow."

Iva blinked. "I'm going as well. But you will tell me what is going on." Yogi nodded automatically in their bewildered state of mind.

Nai was shifting in his chair. "Gareki? Can we go to your room soon?" He nodded slowly. "Yogi spend so much time preparing it. Tsukumo and I helped too!" The room settled in a comfortable chatter.

Suddenly Tsukumo said, "Nai, let's get Gareki's bag. We'll meet them at the room." Nai nodded and hugged Gareki before following her out of the kitchen. Just as a sheep came in.

It was silent. Both ate. Then the sheep took the plates.

An almost tension.

Yogi smiled and grabbed Gareki's wrist. Just an almost tension. And pulled Gareki with him. Sometimes even skipping a step.

"Ne, Yogi?" Gareki asked catching up to him.

"Hm?"

"You didn't put anything of that stupid cat in there, did you?"

Yogi laughed and shook his head. "Of course not! I want you to be so comfortable you never want leave the ship." Gareki half-smiled at him.

Tsukumo and Nai were already waiting at a door. The boy was brightly smiling skipping back and forth on his feet. Gareki's bag had been set to the ground next to him. The floor was kind of familiar to Gareki but he couldn't put the finger on it. Yogi let go of his wrist and walked past him and picked up the bag. He then threw a brilliant smile at him. "Go on in!"

Without hesitating Gareki complied Yogi's suggestion. The room was surprisingly normal. Gareki smiled softly. "Thanks."

"You didn't even see everything!" Yogi complained playfully, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" But he still grinned. "Anyway it's really nothing."

"Yogi even got your old stuff back from Hirato-san," Tsukumo mentioned. "He was really busy all week. We helped as much as we could."

"That wouldn't have been necessary… but I really appreciate the thought," Gareki said.

Tsukumo smiled at him encouragingly and suddenly seemed a bit taken a back. "I forgot I still have something to do. Nai don't forget to pack your things for tomorrow, ok?"

Nai nodded understanding. "I'm going as well, see you later!"

"I really don't know what's up with Tsukumo…" Yogi said suddenly and set the bag on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Gareki asked not looking up from the drawer he was inspecting. He then found his gun and put it onto the desk.

"She is always attracting little Nai away from us." He started to unpack the clothes and smiled slightly as he held the plush animals before setting them down next to the clothes.

"She knows." Yogi's eyes narrowed slightly. "About us," Gareki clarified as he stood next to him, "Remember the door back then? I think it was her."

"I see." Gareki took pile of clothes and put them into the closet. Yogi shook his head slightly. That wouldn't do. And threw a suspicious look at another pile then stood up and walked over to Gareki. He narrowed his eyes as he shuffled though the closet. „You need new clothes."

"What?" Gareki enquired confused.

"You-"

Gareki interrupted him. "Why? They're fine. I've had worse." Yogi pulled him into an embrace. Gareki's hair was still damp but Yogi didn't mind.

"I don't like it. Besides aside from the clothes you've had on you when you got here and the school uniform, they're all my old clothes."

Slowly it began to dawn on Gareki what the real issue was. "Fine," he said giving in. His thanks was a brilliant smile and kiss.

"It's a date," Yogi exclaimed grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

OMAKE

"Tsukumo-chan?" Nai asked as soon as he found her. "What's a date?"

She blinked. "A date?" Nai nodded confused. "That's when… two persons that _really_ like each other go out together."

"Tsukumo-chan? Why was Gareki telling Yogi that he's not a girl? Shouldn't Yogi know that?"

Tsukumo looked slightly uncomfortable. "Maybe you should ask Karoku tomorrow?" Nai nodded enthusiastic and Tsukumo felt relieved.

* * *

Any thoughts? And am I the only one who thinks (silver!)Yogi has similarities to the sleeping beauty?

(Btw. does anyone have an example for creative destruction (Schöpferische Zerstörung) besides Smartphones and trains? I can't really think of a really good one…)

Sincerely, Mal


	4. Chapter 4

Catching Typhoons

"_There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief... and unspeakable love."  
-Washington Irving_

Yogi actually didn't pull Gareki into the next clothing store. Or into the next merchandise shop for that matter. But oddly enough into a fabric store.

Gareki didn't understand but he almost had the feeling Yogi knew what he was looking for as he dragged him though the unreasonably dangerous high piles of colours and patterns. Sometimes Yogi stopped for a second to touch a fabric or to throw Gareki an assessing look, which Gareki almost found uncomfortable. But just almost. But frankly Gareki didn't mind this side of Yogi. "Ne, Gareki?" Yogi suddenly spoke up looking quite a bit curious, "Did you think about your introduction yet?"

He was taken aback. "My what?"

"The introduction… you know the sentence before second ship fighter and your name." Gareki slowly shook his head. "Whatever you do: Do not leave it to Hirato-san", Yogi advised him seriously before his face melted back to a carefree smile, he seemed to have found what he had looked for. "Any thoughts about your costume yet?" Yogi's eyes twinkled contently, "You know there is some sort of norm, but we always try to personalise them."

"I didn't…"

Yogi hummed slightly. "I think this fabric would suit you." He pulled a light blue roll of cloth out of one pile, at which Gareki looked worried as it shook dangerously. Yogi didn't even seem to realize it. "C'mon, Gareki!"

Gareki nodded hesitant and followed Yogi to an empty desk. The older one had set it down there when he arrived at the desk looking slightly curious at it. A hand of him touched it slightly. "That's pretty high class stuff," he mentioned irritated.

"Oh? You know something about fabric? I wouldn't have guessed," Yogi said, "So what do you think?"

Gareki shrugged slightly. "It's nice but probably expensive," Gareki answered truly, "In fact, Yogi, why are we looking for fabric, I though you wanted to take me shopping for clothes?"

"The uniform remember? I have pretty much planned it, I just needed fabric that you like. Guess I found it," he grinned and turned around looking for something or more someone. He took the roll and went over to a young woman in a suit.

A clerk Gareki realized as Yogi went over to her to hand it to her together with a piece of paper. They chatted a bit then Yogi laughed and said something to her before coming back. "We're going shopping then, yes?" Gareki nodded mutely. "What's up?" Yogi asked concerned.

"She was flirting with you, wasn't she?" Yogi patted his hair lovingly, then leaned down and pecked him softly on the lips. Gareki heard a high pitched gasp behind them and smiled slightly.

When Yogi finally broke the kiss he said, "Don't worry about it." Gareki smiled innocently at him and pulled him closer again just to pull him into another kiss. Yogi wasn't one to complain. His arms wrapped around Gareki, pulling him closer, hands playfully wandering.

Gareki's eyes opened. When had he closed them? And broke the kiss. Yogi didn't immediately free Gareki, moreover he leaned down a second time and kissed him on the cheek, before he let go of Gareki. The older one looked at him with an expression Gareki didn't recognize and a smile. Blushing Gareki averted his eyes. "Shopping now…?" he asked more insecure than he would have liked.

Yogi grabbed his hand softly. Their fingers entangled. "Sure," Yogi said. "Shopping now," a playful smile flashed over his face, "Just don't be jealous next time, yes? Or I'm going to feel offended, Gareki." He stepped closer towards the exit, Gareki followed him as he didn't want to be dragged again. "Even though," Yogi suddenly mumbled, "It is pretty cute." Gareki choose to ignore the remark.

The sunlight prickled on his skin. The cold air played across his body and with his hair. For a second they stayed there. Then they stepped in the streets. Into the crowed. Yogi's grip grew a bit firmer. A bit more protective. As he led Gareki through the crowd.

One of the first thing he realized when they were at the clothing store was that there weren't any price tags the second thing he realized was that all of the clothes had some sort of brand. Some he had heard of before, but of most he hadn't. He shifted slightly. Yogi smiled encouragingly at him and pulled him further into the shop. He led him past cloth racks to the back of the store.

Yogi scratched at the back of his neck. "I don't really know where to start", he said and laughed and then he smiled at him in a kind of sappy way. "So let's just grab something?"

Gareki nodded slightly and threw a look around himself. The store was stuffed with different dress styles, there were business like clothes and some looked fantastic like the ones from the circus parade. And then there were some that looked almost normal. "Let's start there." He wouldn't show insecurity anymore.

Yogi's illuminating smile froze for a short moment and he grabbed Gareki's wrist. "You're fine right?"

"Of course," he answered nearly indifferent and without so much as looking at him. "It's just weird to be here." Yogi let him go but didn't follow him immediately. He just stood there and bit down on his lip.

He finally caught up with Gareki when the younger male had already found something that held his interest, he was crouching down in front of a display of something Yogi couldn't see but he'd guess it was googles. Yogi kneeled down next to him. Softly, carefully he embraced him. Gareki was slightly surprised and lost balance but didn't exactly fall. Instead Yogi pulled him onto his lap and hid his face in Gareki's hair. "I don't like it," he mumbled into his hair, "I don't like it." He mumbled again and again.

Gareki's nodded but didn't know what to do. "It's fine," he assured him. Yogi shook almost violent but took care that he didn't hurt Gareki. "I'm not a china doll, Yogi, I won't break." If anything Yogi's embrace just grew tighter. Even though his voice seemed so sure of it.

"That doesn't change a thing! And it's not even all," Yogi complained whispering into his ear. "I wanted us to have some fun, but all I do is making you uncomfortable." Gareki didn't know how to react at first.

This was a new situation after all. But maybe… He softly freed himself from the hug and smiled at Yogi who already had tears in his eyes. "Hey, everything is fine, I'm not uncomfortable just maybe a little unused to," he pointed with a hand at the surroundings to clarify what he meant with the last words of the sentence, "all of this." He wished with a caring movement the tears out of Yogi's eyes before saying, "But you're going to teach me, aren't you?"

For a second Yogi looked surprised, it has to be said that that is almost an understatement. He looked wide-eyed at Gareki and opened his mouth just to close it again. His hand softly petted Gareki's hair as he broke a small smile, "You're a terrible good liar." Then he softly pecked him on the lips. "I wouldn't have realized if I hadn't already seen you smile… But thanks, Gareki." He stood up and pulled Gareki with him. "Tell me when you're uncomfortable. Don't play it down."

Gareki frowned slightly. "Oh, who said I would?" Yogi smiled broadly. Happily. "Let's get started then, idiot," Gareki said smirking. The older one wondered slightly when or if 'idiot' hat become some sort of pet name. Just as Gareki seemed to have found something else, clothing this time, that wasn't unlike his usual blue coat and presented it in a slightly nonchalant way to Yogi, who now caught up to Gareki again.

Shortly after Yogi seemed happy enough with the quantity of Gareki's own clothes they sat down at a nearby bench that was a bit away from the town centre. The noises still made their way over to their ears but they were dulled down. The bags were scattered on the ground half of them standing the other half didn't, like they were set down/dropped when their owners sat down. There were birds chirping all around and sometimes Gareki felt his bracelet warm up in resonance. The sun drew shadow images on the ground. Yogi basked a second in the warm sun but then he jumped to his feet. "Wait here for a moment!" he cried out in delight and ran down the street.

Gareki starred in surprise after him. Then he leaned against the back rest and looked at the sky. The only thing he could do then was indeed waiting or leaving at least some of the bags alone. That idiot. He closed his eyes. Who knew where he went again.

It was minutes later Yogi came back, at first glance he thought Gareki was sleeping, but he changed his mind when he saw that Gareki only had his eyes half closed and he was already watching him approach. "Gareki," he said and handed him an ice cream cone. Gareki nodded his thanks as Yogi sat down next to him again. When he took a lick the sensation on his tongue was different than anticipated. It was sweet as normal at first but then it got salty. He threw Yogi a questioning look, which he answered with, "This town is famous for its ice." Nothing more, nothing less. Gareki decided, that even though the ice was different it was better than normal ice cream.

Suddenly his bracelet got warm again. It almost felt like a cry for support. His left hand instantly reached for his wrist. The suddenness of the movement startled Yogi and Gareki a bit as well. Good thing they had finished the ice cream already. Yogi threw him a curious look. "Is something wrong?"

Gareki shook his head. "I don't know. Not here." There was a soft trill. Gareki bared his wrist. The colours were fluid again. He brushed carefully across the surface, the colours rippled a bit more and there was a melodious trill, it soared like a suggestion though his mind.

_Help_._ Urgency._

He didn't understand. What?

_Agony. Fear. _

Gareki jumped on his feet. Yogi starred at him. Confusion clearly shown on his face. "We have to go." Gareki grabbed some bags and looked around, Yogi even though he didn't understand why took the rest of the bags.

"What's up?" he wanted to know when Gareki seemed to have chosen a path to follow and he followed him. Into a forest. "Are you sure you don't walk into something dangerous?"

Gareki inertly shook his head. "We are running into danger. Because there is somebody crying for help." Yogi nodded deliberate. His steps immediately ceased to cause noise.

There was something falling down from the sky.

Yogi readied his weapons.

But Gareki didn't care for it.

He ran.

For a second he believed he wouldn't be able to catch it. So he jumped.

He heard a gasp behind him.

The little thing cradled in his arms he jumped again, aware of the danger shooting after it. And now after him.

"Post-Animals?" he heard Yogi whisper. Gareki turned his head. Yogi stood between him and the enemy. But there was something -just something- which was different about him. He suddenly seemed serious.

"Yogi?"

"Stay there."

The Post-Animal then charged at Yogi. Gareki's eyes widened and he wanted to jump to help him but his bracelet trilled and directed his attention for a second at the bundle of grey and brown feathers in his arms. There was no blood. The bird seemed to have difficulties lifting his wings. His attention snapped back to Yogi.

Black semi-liquid splattered to the ground. Yogi stood in the middle his epees still raised. He then turned and looked at Gareki. And walked over.

Yogi stopped before him. Looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Um, thanks?" Gareki said sounding sorry. The eyebrow just raised higher. "I'm sorry, then?" Yogi's expression didn't change an ounce. "Fine, I give up."

"You jumped into danger liberally for a bird?" his voice was void of emotions. Gareki averted his eyes.

"Would it help if I tell you that it's a Saker Falcon?"

"No." Yogi kneeled down next to Gareki. "For a second I really thought you'd get hit." Gareki felt awful. Yogi had done so much for him and he just… "Stop looking like that, Gareki." A hand patted his hair. He slowly lifted his head and looked into Yogi's eyes. Everything he read there was concern. Plain concern.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"That'd be a first." He smiled slightly and then looked at the animal. "So, Saker Falcon? What's so special about it?"

Gareki softly brushed his thumb though the feathers. "They're nearly extinct."

Yogi nodded slightly, still irritated. "Is it hurt?"

"I don't think so. Just a bit bruised." In a fluid motion Gareki sat the bird on his right arm. The bracelet trilled peaceful and the bird spread his wings, then bowed slightly to Gareki and the human threw the bird into the air. In circling motions the bird flew over their heads. "Everything is fine," Gareki said slightly smiling and picked the bags up again. Yogi followed suit.

Gareki starred up at the ship as did Yogi. The falcon had followed them. Majestically he sailed in circles. Gareki threw Yogi an inquiring look. "Can you get the sheep to bring the bags up?" He nodded slightly and pulled out his phone. Gareki then set the bags to the ground. A deep breath. He extended his arm. The falcon saw the gesture and shoot out of the sky; just metres before landing he spread his wings to slow the fall down. Gareki hissed softly as the claws scratched his skin slightly through the fabric.

"Are you ok?" Gareki nodded. Then three sheep came to collect the bags. Yogi loudly praised them for their hard work and Gareki patted the bird in an almost shy motion. It trilled, admittedly it wasn't the most beautiful sound since it wasn't a singing bird, but it showed pleasure.

"Looks like we have a pet now…" Gareki muttered. Yogi loosely slung his arms around Gareki's waist.

"Let it fly, I'll take you up." Yogi's breath tickled his neck. Gareki obeyed and raised his arm, the bird took off but didn't fly very high. Gareki turned around and Yogi embraced him tighter, then he took up. The bird actually didn't seem surprised, but you can never be sure if you're talking about animals.

It actually followed suit after the humans and settled as soon as they were inside of the ship and the humans had said something –"We're back!"- to the false sheep down on Gareki's shoulder, this time softly enough to not injure the skin.

Yogi still hadn't had full let go of Gareki as he still had one arm loosely around his waist. He then pecked Gareki on the cheek and pulled him a bit away from the entrance. Gareki then took the lead.

Back in his room the bags stood in a row in front of his closed closet. Gareki went and spread the content of them on his desk were the clothing which Yogi and he had left on the bed earlier now was. Yogi sat down at the bed and stretched his arms before flopping down on the comfortable mattress. The falcon had taken off as Gareki started emptying the bags and settled down on top of the closet. From up there he starred down at them. But not long.

There was a shuffling sound and Yogi opened his eyes again. "W-what are you doing?" Gareki's was surprised by the sudden outburst and dropped his shirt.

His eyes narrowed. "Changing my clothes, they got dirty as did yours."

"Um… Sorry?" He sat up and looked at the now dirty bed. "I didn't think."

Gareki just shrugged with his shoulders. "You do so rarely, besides I'm sleeping in your bed anyway." And pulled a new shirt on.

"Clothes look better than possible when you're the one wearing them…" Yogi said without thinking.

"Come again?"

"I- Did I say that out loud?" Gareki nodded irritated and Yogi blushed madly. "Anyway," he said trying to distract Gareki. "I'm going to change as well. Let's meet in the living room in like ten minutes? Yes, great!" Then he dashed out of the room leaving a stunned Gareki behind. The falcon seemed interested again and trilled slightly.

_Question. Contentment. Question._

Gareki looked oddly at the bird and extended his arm. The bird flew down and landed. Gareki set him at his shoulder. "I won't be talking to you, you know?" The bird flapped his wings and Gareki shook his head.

_Question. Reason. Question._

Gareki narrowed his eyes and stepped down the floor. He didn't hesitate to open the living room door. Nai and Tsukumo sat at the desk. They probably had been learning before he came in. "Gareki!" Nai jumped up and hugged him. The bird trilled in irritation and flapped his wings in order to not lose balance.

Tsukumo looked at them curiously. "Why is there a falcon with you?"

"It followed us." She nodded understanding. There was something urging in the back of his head. They then sat down, Gareki's sketch book still lying on the coffee table found its way into Gareki's hand and he stole a pencil from Nai. But the boy didn't mind.

Suddenly there was somebody literally breathing down his neck. "Is that me?" Yogi asked leaning down a little bit more.

Gareki threw him a no-shit-Sherlock look. "You know it probably isn't. I have woken up next to so many persons in my life, I'm not even counting anymore." He felt how Yogi's breath caught. Gareki's lips started to form a grin. "Of course it is, idiot, don't ask stupid questions."

"You're terrible." Yogi said and hid his face in Gareki's neck. "I can't tell if you're joking or being serious." He then jumped over the couch and sat down next to Gareki. "Besides you don't joke about such things. Not with a past like this." He wrapped Gareki into a warm embrace. "I was really worried for a second." Gareki averted his eyes as much as possible. "Gareki?"

He shook his head and smiled at him. "It's nothing." Yogi bit on his lip thinking about calling out the bluff.

Tsukumo beat him to it. "You shouldn't fake a smile while being with your friends." Gareki looked at the ground.

Yogi caressed his hair and didn't scold him for lying again. "You'll tell someday, I'm sure." And then pulled him closer. Slowly Gareki understood what Yogi was doing. Protecting him. He was trying to make him comfortable again.

He cracked he true smile. "Hypocrite," he said and then chuckled. Yogi threw his best winning smile at the two on the opposite side. Nai seemed slightly bewildered but enthusiastic never the less and Tsukumo seemed to be happy as well.

"Naw, I would never," he answered him grinning.

"You would never do what?" Gareki asked teasing.

"So many things… were to start?" It was clearly a rhetorical question. Tsukumo looked at them and then at Nai.

"Nai, do you want to…" she needed a moment to think.

Yogi saved her- in a way. "Why don't you become friends with the falcon?"

Nai nodded but then he shook his head. "She seems to want to stay with Gareki…"

"Is that so?" Gareki reached out for the bird that was sitting at the back rest for quite a while yet and touched it softly. It trilled in protest but then spread it wings to sail over to Nai and Tsukumo. Nai's eyes widened and he seemed even more euphoric than before but Tsukumo softly guided him outside of the room. When the door was closed Gareki mumbled, "So, you would never?"

"I would never touch you in any way more inappropriate than", Yogi shifted them slightly. His hands slipped underneath Gareki's shirt and his lips caught his. Gareki's eyes closed and his hands slipped up Yogi's body till they settled in his hair. Tangled up there, pulling the older one a bit closer. Yogi bit a bit down on Gareki's lower lip as he ended the kiss. Gareki's eyes opened again just as Yogi started placing kisses down Gareki's neck. Gareki barred his neck to give Yogi better access. Somewhere along the way his eyes half-lidded. Somewhere along the way he gasped. Then Yogi ended the contact and his sentence, "this."

"Huh?"

"I love you."

Gareki didn't know how to answer.

But he was saved by a knock on the door. They were startled by it, which actually was not surprising since this was a common room and normally everyone just came in. Yogi ceased to touch Gareki's waist when he shot him a warning look. No second later the door opened silently and Hirato came in. "Tsukumo asked me to knock before I would step in after she told me were to find you, so I hope you weren't doing anything unadorable?" They just stared at him to gobsmacked to say anything. Hirato probably took that as a negative answer because he continued, "Where did you acquire such an unusual animal as pet?"

"It followed us home," Gareki answered briefly and shrugged.

Hirato eyebrow raised just slightly. "Again you bring an event contrary to the expectations, Gareki. As long as it doesn't compromise with missions it can stay. Yogi your appointment with Akari has been moved to be right after Gareki's." He nodded fearfully and Hirato left again.

It was late in the evening when Gareki asked Yogi something that took him by surprise. "What's love like?" Yogi hugged Gareki closer.

"It's when you want the person always to be save, you care for the person more than about yourself."

"But-"

"Furthermore you feel the rush of adrenalin soaring through your veins whenever you're near; and trust me you want to be close. It feels like your save heaven. Your home. You feel like you're addicted to the touches, the things the person makes you feel."

"That sounds kitschy," Gareki decided and closed his eyes.

Yogi grinned end kissed him softly on the forehead. "But that's how I feel about you."

There was a blush spreading across Gareki's cheeks.

And their hearts were beating so fast that it was almost difficult to slip into the dream world.

* * *

Everybody has been so kind, a big thanks for the comments, favourites and follower! I kinda had a hard week (I suppose the chapter may have suffered underneath it), but they really cheered me up! I give my best to update as fast as possible, but I suppose that's as fast as possible… Anyway I try to upload something for the 21. But I'm not sure if I can write and learn everything in time.

Sincerely, Mal


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Bitterness11, thank you for finding such nice words and you might be the first one to say/write that I'm hard working. Because most of my friends/family just seem to think everything is easy for me…

Dear Anonymous, you hit the bull's-eye. This was a scene I had in mind from the very beginning. Only thing I love to ship more than Yogi and Gareki is Silver!Yogi and Gareki~!

Dear KuroiSpade, update yes, just a little bit late, I hadn't have time to start a bit earlier like I normally do, so I actually wrote it all today and yesterday. (It's like 22:30 here…)

* * *

Catching Typhoons

"_I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."_

~_Marilyn Monroe_

Gareki was woken up by a mechanical voice, „It's time to wake up, Baa." Gareki's eyes fluttered open. Yogi squeezed his eyes but continued to sleep anyway. "Wake up, Baa," the sheep said again as it jumped on the bed.

"I'll wake him up," Gareki suggested slightly panicked as the sheep motioned to flip the bed over.

The sheep let the bed sink again and nodded. "I'll be back in ten minutes, Baa." Gareki nodded slightly and watched the sheep leave the room.

His gaze then wandered back to Yogi's sleeping form. "You really are a sleepy head, aren't you?" Yogi didn't say anything, not that Gareki would have expected him to do so. His hand wandered to Yogi's cheek before he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Yogi's eyes fluttered open and he smiled into the kiss, unconsciously pulling Gareki a bit closer. "You know," he said when the kiss was softly broken, "one day I might not let you out of the bed if you keep waking me like this."

Gareki smiled weirdly at him. "That is an empty threat." Enquiring eyes met his and he bought a bit space between them, leaning over Yogi in an almost inviting pose, he said, "You don't even want touch me."

Yogi's held his breath. "Y-You misunderstood." Unsteadily his hands raised and touched Gareki's bare waist. "You're beautiful," he whispered. "Gorgeous." To Gareki surprise he was pulled a bit closer. He could feel Yogi's breath on his face again. Suddenly Yogi flipped their positions. Gareki huffed slightly when he hit the mattress. Yogi pinning him onto it. And then placed a small kiss at his jawline. Gareki wanted to move his hands but they were pressed firmly down above his head by Yogi. "But you're underage." With that said Yogi pulled back. Freeing Gareki and his hands.

"Yogi?" he asked and sat up. He didn't look well. In fact Yogi was slightly shaking.

But he just shook his head. "You should know not to tease like this, Gareki," he said and reached out to pet Gareki's hair, "It's dangerous."

"You wouldn't hurt me," Gareki argued slightly annoyed. "Besides I know how to take care of myself, you don't have to tell me."

Yogi smiled slightly and pulled him closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips before standing up. "I really love you, Gareki," he said, "But please don't chose such an absolute decision so early in life."

Before Gareki could ask what he meant the sheep opened the door. "Breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes, please hurry up, Baa."

Gareki nodded and stood up as well. "See you then." He then left the room to get dressed in his own.

When Yogi reached the kitchen, Gareki was already there chatting with Tsukumo and Nai. "Good morning~!" Yogi declared happily and settled down next to Gareki. Tsukumo and Nai answered him one reserved the other as enthusiastic as himself. Not a minute later some sheep came into the room and set down plates at the table. "I was thinking Gareki," Yogi suddenly said, "If I am the Sleeping Beauty then you are Snow White."

Gareki's eyes narrowed. "Sleeping… Beauty…? Snow… White…? Should I know what you are talking about?"

Yogi let his fork sink. "I thought you would know, but I guess it's understandable that you don't. They're fairy tales." He then smiled at Gareki. "You know what? I'll read them to you sometime. I promise!" Gareki nodded softly and continued eating as did Yogi.

* * *

Yogi's grip around his wrist was firm. "I don't wanna!" he shouted terrified when they stood in front of an examination room. Gareki's hand was raised to open the door. But he couldn't reach the door knop. A single centimetre was missing.

"Yogi," he said, "It's not even yours and you don't have to come in." But Yogi's grip didn't loosen a bit. Instead Yogi pulled more. Gareki surprised as he was lost balance and fell backwards.

Yogi might have caught him but lost his balance as well and well on the ground, pulling Gareki with him and onto his lap. His arms firmly around his waist. "I don't wanna," he mumbled and hid his face into Gareki's neck.

Gareki's fingertips were now massaging his temple. "You are not a child, Yogi, stop behaving like this and let me go." Yogi shook his head and pulled him even closer.

"Yogi," came a smooth voice from the doorframe, "Gareki is right. Let him go _now_." Yogi didn't seem to like that idea, so he first pulled Gareki so close Gareki was worried about not being able to breath for a second before letting him go.

Gareki stood shakily up and Akari raised an eyebrow as he gasped for breath. "You know," he said to Yogi, "it's not nice to crush somebody, Yogi."

Yogi averted his eyes and stood up as well. "I'm sorry," he said teary-eyed, "I just didn't want you to…"

"It's fine," Gareki interrupted. "Just give me a warning next time." Yogi looked oddly at him but nodded anyway.

Akari wasn't that patient. "If you both could just come in so that we can get started." Gareki pulled Yogi with him into the room and past Akari to the bed. Gareki sat down on it and Yogi did so too just much more insecure and almost hid behind Gareki. "Hirato did mention that you two have the same dreams. Care to explain?"

"How should I know," Gareki answered and Akari's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"So you just by chance I might add dream about the same things?" Gareki nodded and folded his arms. "What did you dream about this night?"

Gareki looked at Yogi and poked him in the side. "What were you dreaming about, idiot?" Akari's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Little you was studying all these books about who knows what and then I just pulled you to the festival," he answered and sat a bit up. But fear was still clearly visible in his eyes.

"The books were about cradle cells, I think. But I can agree with this variant," Gareki added, "And Momari was with us as well…"

"Cradle cells? What could have led you to read books about that?" Akari wanted to know. But Gareki didn't know the answer and just shook his head. "Fine, something else you that is weird?"

"One of the costumes looked like that weird cat," Gareki stated almost immediately.

Yogi pouted and defented it, "His name is Nyanperona! And it wasn't him! The ribbon was missing!"

If Gareki hadn't turned around to look at Yogi and argue with him maybe one of them would have seen how Akari's eyes slightly widened in surprise. Akari scribbled something down on a piece of paper before turning back to their discussion. He cleared his throat and then said, "So then we go on. Gareki, can you show me the bird again?"

Yogi's eyes narrowed. "How does Akari know about your pet? Besides didn't we leave it on the ship?"

Gareki shook his head and pulled his sleeve a bit up to show Yogi the bluish red bracelet. "He isn't talking about our pet but about this bird here."

"Huh?" The bracelet started to glow and the colours twisted before dissolving and recollecting to shape the bird made of fire. Yogi stared fascinated at it, but when Gareki gasped slightly his attention snapped to him. Slowly blood seeped through his clothes even though he had a hand pressed on his stomach. His eyes widened. "Gareki!"

Akari jumped on his feet and went over to them. Firmly he removed Gareki's hand and pulled the shirt up. "Yogi!" he said and nodded at a shelf at the left side, "Over there get some bandages!" Yogi didn't care to respond he just went there fast and was almost a second later back and put them down next to Gareki on the bed. "Go get Karoku."

This irritated him slightly. "Karoku?"

"Yes!" Akari snapped. "Go." The bird grabbed Yogi's sleeve and pulled. Hard. Then trilled with an unknown urgency in the beautiful voice.

"He'll bring you to Karoku," Gareki clarified gasping for breath. Yogi nodded and opened the door before running after the bird. He almost collided with nurses or walls, but he could evade it. Even though it was a close thing. He turned again, hot on the bird's heels so to speak. Then he saw him, a light blue haired person together with Nai. "Karoku-san!" he cried out and came to halt just before them. He turned around and looked at him at first and then his gaze wandered almost instantly to the bird. Yogi ignored Nai and grabbed Karoku's sleeve. "Akari asked me to get you. Please. Gareki… Gareki…" He was gasping for breath again. He had to bring his point across.

But it seemed that he already had reached his goal because Karoku nodded. "Bring me to them." Nai blinked as Yogi pulled Karoku with him. The bird turned promptly and passed them starting to fly back to his companion. Then Nai ran as well. He just wanted to know what was going on.

Yogi was leaning on the wall across from the door when Nai reached the room. "Yogi?" Yogi's gaze wandered to him but the normally warm eyes spoke of worry the smile was absent as well. "What's going on?"

Yogi glided down the wall. "Gareki is hurt." He pulled his legs closer and hid his face. "I don't know what's going on," he mumbled.

Nai sat down next to him and cuddled into his side. "You're hurting as well," the boy stated looking worried. Yogi didn't respond. Nai went on trying to calm him but he didn't listen anymore. He was just too distressed.

Suddenly Yogi felt like falling. He heard Nai's cry and a dull collision with the ground. The ground was so cool. Then he knew no more.

* * *

Gareki smelled disinfect. And a dull pain. "Gareki?" He heard Nai's voice asking. He opened his eyes but squeezed them shut again. It was just too bright.

He heard a slight squeaking sound. "Try again?" Came a soft suggestion. He didn't recognize the voice immediately. But choose to take the suggestion anyway. The light was dimmed down, probably because the curtains were down. Nai sat next to his bed looking at him with worried eyes. Karoku stood next to the curtains assessing him, "It's nice to meet you again."

Gareki nodded at him. "Where is Yogi?"

"He lost consciousness while he was waiting in front of the door," Karoku answered.

Nai nodded. "Akari-sensei thought it was weird for him to just lose consciousness… And didn't want to tell me where he brought him then," he exclaimed sadly.

Gareki sat up and looked at the machines surrounding him. "I'm going then," he said and tried to climb out of the bed.

"Wait," Karoku said and held him back. "Where did you get that bracelet? Nai told me you were a thief but if you stole it you shouldn't be able to use it."

"It just appeared. The bird I mean." The grip loosened slightly and Gareki was able to slip away from it. "What's so special about it?" he enquired. The bird flew down at him and rubbed its beak at Gareki's arm. He reached up and petted the bird's feathers. The bird trilled softly. And Gareki looked at it. "Can you bring me to Yogi?" A trill full of enthusiasm reached his ears and the bird took off. Glancing at Gareki as he stood up and bit himself on the lip to choke a hiss.

"Gareki?" Nai asked worried, "Are you going to Yogi?" Gareki nodded and Nai stood up as well. "I'm coming with you!"

Gareki softly shook his head. "You're with us all the time, I'll tell him you said 'Hi'. Spend some more time with Karoku, will you?" Nai nodded understanding. And Gareki pulled the cables that checked his vital functions out.

"I'm not able to convince you not to go, am I?" Karoku asked when Gareki reached the door. Gareki just shook his head and went out of the room.

"Uhm… Karoku?" Nai asked then. "Can you explain what a date is?"

Karoku turned around and looked oddly at Nai. "Where did you hear that, Nai?" he wanted to know.

"Yogi said it to Gareki!" he exclaimed, "And Gareki answered that he isn't a girl, which is weird, because Yogi should know that!" Karoku's hand raised to his temple. How should he explain that?

"Sit down, Nai, this could take a bit."

* * *

Gareki was wandering down the hall, but the ache went worse. He pressed a hand against his stomach and used the other one to support himself on the wall. Then he drew a deep breath and went on. It couldn't be too far now, right? With every step the pain worsened. He looked at the bird. It had settled down in front of a door diagonally opposite from his position and looked at him. It just looked. It didn't seem to have a special expression. Gareki closed his eyes shortly when he opened them he let go of the wall and overcame the last pair of metres on shaking legs then he opened the door. And saw Yogi. He smiled slightly and let go off the doorframe he had used to hold himself up. In a trace of foresight he grabbed a book from the desk and then settled himself down on a chair next to Yogi's bed. The pain didn't disappear but it gradually became more tolerable. Gareki checked on his bandages and to his contentment realized that he couldn't detect any blood on them. He leaned back and opened the book. Now all he could do was waiting.

* * *

"Hirato, Tsukitachi," Akari greeted and sat down opposite to them. "What are you doing here?" Tsukitachi filled an unused glass graciously up.

"Come, have a drink with us, Akari-chan," he exclaimed and set it down in front of the doctor.

"No," Akari answered, "I've got work to do."

"I thought today you only had to check on Yogi and Gareki?" Hirato asked and took a sip of his drink.

"Exactly, Gareki's bird patched injuries up which I had to tend and Yogi was so distressed he actually lost consciousness," he answered and looked at him. "Gareki really had luck he only materialized the bird here and not earlier that could have turned out much worse."

"What do you mean?" Hirato wanted to know.

"I don't know what hit him but it looked like an animal hit him." He stopped for a second, "Could it be that the academy made passing more difficult again?"

"It could be," Tsukitachi answered. "So you patched Gareki up and put Yogi into a bed?"

"I don't have much time I have to check on Gareki, Karoku mentioned that he would wake up earlier from the anaesthesia. I just wanted to get something before you were here," Akari said and stood up again, just as a nurse opened the door.

"Akari-sensei, the patient in 1.07 disappeared, we're already looking for him." She then closed the door again and hasty steps could be heard.

Akari brushed his fringe back and looked at the captains. "This might as well be my clue. Karoku made an understatement when he said that the anaesthesia wouldn't let Gareki sleep as long as normal, when it lets him sleep not even half of the normal time."

"Oh?" Hirato asked, "Gareki went away?" Akari nodded and took a file. "You might want to start at Yogi's room then."

"Why?" Akari asked.

Hirato shrugged his shoulders. "They have taken to sleep in the same bed. Yogi mentioned something about nightmares."

Akari nodded. "I see."

* * *

Gareki didn't even have to wait very long. But when something happened it was sudden. Or maybe he was just so absorbed in the book. A hand took the book away. "You're always reading," Yogi complained but something about his voice was slightly off.

Gareki looked up and starred at red pupils. "I am not reading that much," Gareki argued with him.

"Not anymore? That's weird. You loved reading so much when we were smaller," the silver haired one pouted.

"What?" Gareki didn't know how to react. What was Yogi playing at?

"When we were still children you were always reading, always learning. I'm sure it was you now." Yogi was now sitting on the bed. "You grew a lot," he said smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I never met you before we met at the parade…" Gareki's eyes narrowed slightly.

The silver haired one shook his head slightly amused. "You've started to remember, the cat is remembering as well, but he is really distressed right now." He put a hand over his heart. "I can feel it."

Gareki's eyes widened. "You're so… normal, this time," he said.

"Am I?" A sly grin laid on his lips. "Do you really think so?" He stood up and looked into Gareki's eyes. He didn't even flinch at the sudden closeness. His hands were set down on both sides of Gareki. Suddenly Gareki's eyes widened as Yogi placed a demanding kiss on his lips. But he soon relaxed again. "Ga-re-ki," he tested his name. "That doesn't sound bad does it? It's just a bit different. Maybe it fits you even more."

"More? You mean my real name?" he asked.

"Yes, what is your birthday?" Gareki had a hard time to answer. Butterfly like kisses were placed up his jawline to his ear. "Answer," Yogi demanded.

"I was found on the 21st of May." He barred his neck slightly more to give Yogi more access.

He grinned. "That's actually pretty close. How to go on?" It was clearly a rhetorical question, so Gareki didn't care to answer. "Field of experience?"

"Mechanics," Gareki answered without much thinking.

"That's definitely different." He pulled Gareki into a searing kiss. "You sure grew up as beautiful as everyone expected. The ambassador's precious child sure did."

Suddenly he was lifted and made a second time the acquaintance with the mattress, but this time it hurt slightly. "What are you doing?!" he snapped slightly but was shut up effectively by another searing kiss.

"You know, Gareki, I don't care for the law like the cat." His fingertips traced his cheek before kissing him again. "I want to know what's making you so… attractive."

"Yogi…?" he asked breathless as a tongue traced his jawline. His hands tangled in the silvery hair, pulling him effectively closer.

"Hm?" Yogi bit down on Gareki's neck, earning a noise of pleasure.

Suddenly the door opened and took Gareki's chance to continue. "Yogi!" Akari said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Mou, Akari-sensei always destroying my fun~!" he complained half-heartened, but didn't move a centimetre. "I'm just taking my claim."

Gareki squirmed slightly. "You can't claim me, I'm not a slave."

Yogi threw him an assessing look. "You still don't remember that part? Even the cat remembers that part of his culture." He leaned down and whispered, "Sleeping with somebody is my cultures equivalent to marriage, Gareki, it creates a bond."

"That's what-" Gareki started but he was shut up again.

"Yes," Yogi said when he ended the kiss.

Akari cleared his throat to gain their attention again. "Yogi if you don't mind take your weight of Gareki's stomach. I think the injury might go open again if you don't stop it, besides, Gareki, doesn't it hurt?"

Yogi flinched violently away and stared at Gareki. "I'm sorry, Gareki, I- I didn't want to hurt you, I-"

Gareki almost smiled. "You two aren't that different, you know." Yogi's eyes widened. "You may be bolder and a bit more insane, but you're still both part of the same coin."

"You think so?" Yogi wanted to know and looked weirdly at him.

"I'm sure, when you reach out to him, the idiot would take your hand. I-I love you… both of you, you're the same after all." He reached out to caress Yogi's silver hair.

"We love you too," he answered slightly surprised and leaned into the touch, then he mused, "It is kind of funny that you tell me things at first, isn't it?" He didn't want to hear an answer so he laid a finger on Gareki's lips. "I'll reach out to the cat." He placed a single kiss on Gareki's cheek. "You're just so adorable when you're blushing~!"

"Don't you ever listen, Yogi?! I'm NOT-" Gareki watched Yogi falling at him. And he collided with the mattress again.

Just centimetres before Yogi fell on him his eyes opened again, the red was disappeared. Just millimetres before he collided with him he was able to catch himself. "Gareki?"

"Just move a centimetre." Gareki said. And wriggled a bit away.

Akari stepped to the bed they were on and raised an eyebrow. Yogi listened to Gareki and sat up. "Akari-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Taking care that you don't kill Gareki, who shouldn't have left the bed or wandered down almost an entire floor while still waking up, and did I mention he did that without pain killers? Just to check on you who shouldn't even be half as distressed as you were when Gareki was wounded and already in my care," he ranted as he in order to check on Gareki's wounds removed the bandages. "Just to see you are in a relationship, which is utterly illegal. And to see the amazing healing abilities of the nanobots in action…"

"Nanobots?" Gareki enquired and followed Akari's gaze. The wound was almost closed. "What are you talking about?"

Akari raised an eyebrow again. "You never wondered why your wounds closed so fast or why we could never detect any Varuga influence in your blood?"

"I took the fast closing wound as an advantage, while you're living on the streets you can't see doctors often and wouldn't it be bad with if there were cradle cells in my body?" he questioned and threw Yogi an excusing look but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You may be right fast healing is an advantage. But almost every human being has some sort of cradle cells in their bodies." Akari explained. "We just have to take care that they don't become too much." And sat down on the chair Gareki had sat on earlier. His gaze wandered a bit and stayed at the book Yogi had dropped so careless. "What is that doing here?"

Gareki looked slightly embarrassed. "I was reading it before Yogi woke up. It would have been boring to just wait."

"Did you understand what it was about?" Akari wanted to know and picked it up. Then stood up and put it back on his desk.

Gareki nodded and shrugged with his shoulders. "It wasn't that hard to understand, I guess just a bit more challenging than normal books."

Akari looked a bit odd at him. "If you get into problems because of your relationship you could continue studying here. If you let me quiz you about that book and you really understand what it was about."

Gareki narrowed his eyes again. "What's so special about the book?"

"It shows that you actually have brain if you understand it, that is." He then opened the door and turned around. "You're free to go now, I'm going to suggest Hirato to take you to the place you keep dreaming of when you're together." Then he left the room and the door closed again.

Gareki looked at Yogi and then asked teasingly, "Why are you so silent? Akari isn't so terrifying, is he?"

Yogi looked at him and smiled brightly. "You're right, he is actually pretty neat." He then averted his eyes. Then he put his hand on Gareki's neck. "Sorry about that…"

Gareki shrugged with his shoulders and smiled a small smile. "Just give it an hour. Besides I wouldn't have minded." Yogi's smile seemed to illuminate the room and his blond hair seemed silvery in the sunlight. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

Yogi smiled at him enthusiastic. "You might have but I love hearing it from you."

* * *

So anybody any thoughts?

I'm thinking about making a tumblr page with the stories I have in mind, but I know I don't have time for to update regularly. And blogging. I loved blogging a pair of years before. And in my mother tongue… Anybody who would actually read it?

Only one chapter left of this story! Time sure is running fast. I'm soon finished with the prologue! I think my prologue is a bit long…

And thanks to everybody who read 'Of Forgotten Things and White Roses'!

Sincerely, Mal


	6. Chapter 6

I think I made a slight mistake when I announced the end of the _story_. But that would be telling. I'll write it at the end in bold letters, but do read the story first, yes? The surprise would be spoiled otherwise.

Dear _Bitterness11_, I'm happy to hear that! But I suppose I myself wouldn't enjoy my own stories, because they feel to me as if they are still heavy accented by my sempai's writing style even though I write in a different language, I try to change it, but because I still look up to her so much it's hard to do so, besides I sometimes feel like my stories don't 'live', but I'll keep on working on that, so that everybody can enjoy my stories even hypercritics like me (even though that's just with my own stories). Wow. That was weird to write. I'll be happy to read your story, as soon I get time to read something else than school things, of course.

Dear _Lavi the Ninja Panda_, thanks, but cute? While I was writing I thought I completely failed! It's nice to know I didn't do that. That really takes a load off my mind.

Dear _Vega Nightshade_, thanks for enjoying my story, I'm really pleased to hear that! I suppose the wait was a week again? I won't say 'Sorry about that' because I have a reason or more like some: I had a test in business studies and one in math this week, even though I'm actually good in these subjects it's important because their my last tests this week and I had Debating Club as well and now like a week (or just days now) before Olmun it is kinda important as well… I'm pleased to hear that you like my interpretation of Gareki and Yogi, I'm doing the best I can, but sometimes still feel that I don't get them right… Oh well I should stop these depressing thoughts (and the ranting, sorry 'bout that!) now that all test are written! Thank you for your kind words!

Dear _Anonymous_, I'm really happy that you like my stories and I really hope you won't be disappointed at the end anymore.

Dear _KuroiSpade_, thanks! It is in fact really nice of you to take your time to help me! I probably corrected them as soon as I was home (it's currently 12:13 and I'm in school). And I don't mind talkative people, I actually like them quite a bit! And yeah, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

Catching Typhoons

_The course of true love never did run smooth._

_~William Shakespeare_

Yogi starred down at Gareki's sleeping face. The untroubled face of the person he cherished the most. It was the first time he had woken up earlier than him. Sure it wasn't the first time he had seen it. But it was the first time he had seen it so close. And slightly he wondered why he hadn't noticed that Gareki actually had such long lashes before. He reached out for his cheek. The smooth skin was pleasantly warm but Gareki squeezed his eyes slightly before opening them. Yogi looked apologetic at him and smiled gently. "Good morning~!"

Greeted with so much cheerfulness Gareki grumbled softly. Then closed his eyes again and nuzzled a bit in the warm touch. "Morning," he answered quietly yawning.

Yogi held his head in his hand and started to caress Gareki's hair lovingly. "When did you turn so affectionate?" Gareki opened his eyes drowsy.

"Your touch feels so nice," he mumbled and closed his eyes again.

"Hm?" questioned Yogi and stroked across his cheek. "What do you mean?" His hand wandered to the younger one's neck, lingering where a bruise should still have been. Brushing lovingly over the skin.

"Electrifying," he mubled, "Your touch feels almost electrifying, but in a good way," he clarified without opening his eyes. Maybe even leaning slightly more into the touch.

Yogi blinked surprised. "I'm happy to hear that." His hand went back to lovingly stroking Gareki's hair again and then confessed, "Your touch feels the same to me." He then huddled closer against Gareki before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "It makes you want to be closer, doesn't it?" The black haired one nodded. "I'm so happy you finally feel it as well."

"Finally?" he mumbled softly but questioning. And for a second the room was almost silent. Only breathing could be heard. Gareki looked with half lidded eyes at Yogi, for a short moment wondering if he had fallen back to sleep.

He almost immediately saw that Yogi hadn't. Purple eyes looked lovingly at him. "When I first touched you I felt this resonance, but you didn't. I tried again and again, but you were so closed off, you couldn't feel it. I tried my best and," Yogi cuddled closer, his arms closed protectively around him, his lips dangerously close to his ear, "now you can finally feel it."

Gareki didn't know how to respond, so he did exactly that. He said nothing and just cuddled up a bit more to Yogi as if to say 'Sorry, won't do it again'. Yogi smiled softly and planted a gentle kiss in Gareki's hair. Gareki's eyes closed again, still tired. "Why aren't you still sleeping?" He relaxed further, almost sleeping again, but it was bugging him. Like seriously.

Yogi smile suddenly looked a bit forced. "Today feels different. Like something will happen." Then he buried his head in Gareki's neck. "I'm worried…" Gareki didn't know what he should say, reassuring Yogi would be a lie. The overwhelming feeling that something, just something would happen today, he felt it as well. Maybe the best way to survive today was to just live it. But how could he say that?

He was ripped out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. Yogi made a soft noise in dissatisfaction when the door opened and a sheep came in. "We're already awake," he exclaimed. "When will breakfast be finished?" The sheep stopped. Gareki knew why, but Yogi didn't. "Sheep-san?" Yogi's voice was filled up with concern, it made Gareki almost smile, the sheep just needed a bit time to process this brand new situation. But he noted slightly unhappy that the hug was loosened.

Then the sheep starting moving again. "Breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes, please stand up." That said the sheep left the room.

Gareki wanted to laugh at Yogi's irritated face. He really really wanted to laugh. Yogi had already crawled out of the bed. The situation had been almost comical. Cross that it had been freaking comical. But he didn't laugh. He couldn't break these walls further down. He would be hurt. His bracelet trilled softly and infuriating. It felt like an exclamation. _Don't hide your emotions!_ He stopped for second. Yogi stopped shuffling though his closet and threw him an odd look. "Are you ok, Gareki?"

It was exactly that what made him burst out laughing. Yogi turned fully around in surprise. Gareki was embarrassed to the point where a blush was spreading across his cheeks. He pulled the blanked over his head to hid, but he just couldn't stop laughing.

The mattress lowered softly. "Gareki?" Yogi asked and pulled slightly on his cover. "What's so funny?" Gareki shook his head even though he was unsure if Yogi was able to see it and fastened his grip on the blanked himself. "Oh, c'mon!" Yogi whined childish, "Tell me~!"

"No," Gareki pressed out between laugher, "You'd be mad."

Yogi pulled playfully on the blanket. "I wouldn't be! I can't be mad at you. Just tell me~!" Gareki let go of the fabric. The blond one had just started to pull on his cover lost his balance and accidently pulled Gareki with him as he fell down. Gareki's laugher stopped for a split second and looking up to Yogi who now lay underneath him before starting again. But this time Yogi joined in.

It felt like hours just lying there laughing about what Gareki wasn't even sure anymore. Then there was a silence that did not seem heavy or pregnant, it simply was. Gareki's head was lying on Yogi's chest listening to his heartbeat, while Yogi had taken to lovingly caress Gareki's hair again, his other arm loosely around the younger one's waist. Both perfectly happy. Just then. Just there.

But the logical side of his brain knew it couldn't have been more than a pair of minutes. He knew they would be running short of time if they stayed like this for much longer. And even if he didn't want to stand up he knew he had to. He softly bit on his lip and crawled down from Yogi before standing up again. "I'm sorry," he said. His gaze wandered a very short moment around the room. "I'm going to get dressed, see you at breakfast." And then he just left.

He didn't leave Yogi the chance to answer. And actually left him sitting on the floor in confusion, concern in his eyes, hair tousled from the play fight and moreover wondering what exactly went wrong.

* * *

When Yogi reached the kitchen Gareki wasn't there. Tsukumo was already there though. "Good morning," he greeted her and sat down at the table. He was still wondering why Gareki had apologized. Nothing did happen or did something happen? What had been so funny anyways? He sighed softly.

Tsukumo narrowed her eyes softly in concern. "Good morning, Yogi. Did something happen?"

Yogi shook his head, then bit on his lip and nodded. "Something has happened and something will happen. I don't know what though. Gareki and I were just playing around and then he suddenly apologized, I don't know why." He hid his face in his hands, "It's making me insane. I just want to know what's going on…"

The door clicked close softly. Tsukumo's eyes widened slightly she hadn't heard it opening, but Yogi didn't even notice the door closing at first. "I'm sorry…" Gareki mumbled softly.

Yogi promptly turned his head around. "G-gareki." He could almost feel Gareki's confusion. His gaze fixed on the ground the dark fringe shadowing the handsome face. Yogi jumped on his feet. "Gareki? What's up?" Gareki still didn't look at him. He even flinched slightly. Yogi felt like his heart just broke and was almost immediately at his side. With soft force he made him look at him. "If you don't talk to me I don't- I can't know what's bothering so much Gareki. So please, please talk to me and don't hide anything."

Gareki shook his head slowly. "Everybody tells me that. 'Don't hide.' or 'Show what you feel.' But I won't be able to survive with that attitude." Gareki's body started to tremble slightly, Yogi didn't know if it was because of fear or anger, but he pulled Gareki into a reassuring hug. "I… After everything you did for me, I can't do anything at all for you, I even laughed about your cluelessness. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I even worry you." He buried his face in Yogi's chest. "I can't do anything. I-I don't even know my name!" His hands clenched almost violently into the fabric of Yogi's shirt. And for a split second Yogi was afraid he'd start to cry.

"Shh," he mumbled into his ear carefully stroking his back. "Don't talk about yourself like that. You will be able to survive even if you show emotions. I will make sure of that. You did so much for me, you were the one to keep me sane, you were the one to put up with all my immature behaviour and the one who kept me out of trouble, protecting me when it could mean your death. And if it's for hearing you laugh I would gladly be a clueless idiot all the time. Just don't put yourself down like that." He took a deep breath and nuzzled into Gareki's hair. "I worry about you because I care, you hear me, Gareki? Because I love you, because you're precious." He pulled Gareki a bit closer. "Because you mean the world to me." For a second they just stood there like that. "You won't be able to remember your name," Yogi said with slight remorse in his voice, "because there isn't anything to remember."

Yogi felt Gareki's hand cramp a bit then loosen. "Then I-"

Yogi's eyes widened. "No!" His embrace tightened again as he shut Gareki up. "You- I phrased it wrong. You were the ambassador's son, his precious beloved family. But in you culture existentialism was some sort of law. You were so proud back then because you were almost old enough to choose your name." Yogi laughed softly. "We often sat in the library over books discussing the pros and cons of so many names and the different ways to spell them." His voice turned slightly melancholic. "You might not remember the fun we had back then, but you don't don't remember your name. You hear me. I like 'Gareki' because that's your name. And it suits you more than every nickname everybody ever gave you. Because it's your very own name."

Gareki's hands grabbed onto Yogi's shirt again, hugging back again, leaning into Yogi's touch. "You said it's different… different than what exactly?" His voice was still muffled but this time only by the pure closeness of the two.

"Different from what _I_ called you, sweetheart." A blush spread on Gareki's face, Yogi couldn't see it but Tsukumo could. Silently she materialized her phone and shot a picture but that happened to be not so silent. Yogi turned his head to look at her which frankly wasn't that easy. "Ts-Tsukumo!" He looked at her in slight embarrassment. "You- we- again-… You're going to send me the picture later on again, right?" Tsukumo's facial expression was still carefully neutral but behind this superficial mask loomed something Yogi had never noticed on her face before. She nodded slightly.

Gareki's gaze wandered to her as well. For a short moment he wondered, why did she always make pictures of them? His mind reached a conclusion. As weird as it was, he might as well test it. "Oi, Tsukumo!" he said catching her attention again. Then he turned Yogi softly around so that he would face him again and pulled him on his hair down into a kiss. Yogi's eyes widened slightly, it wasn't often that Gareki was proactive and even when he rarely was so forceful.

In fact, Yogi mused, he had only been so once. He gently adjusted his grip around Gareki, pulling him slightly closer, just enough to close the last bit of distance between their bodies and then kissed back or more exactly he deepened the kiss. He bit down carefully on the younger one's bottom lip and upon hearing a small gasp intruding his mouth. Gareki's eyes closed as a playful fight erupted. Yogi followed suit, his left hand suddenly under Gareki's shirt, the slight touch sent shivers down his spine and he felt Gareki slightly trembling under the touch as well. His right hand tangled up in Gareki's hair pulling him closer. Closer. He wanted- he needed to be closer. Like an addiction it drew him in. For a moment -just a short moment- he felt like he could feel all the emotions lurking underneath Gareki's skin.

_Curiosity. Excitement. Unconditional Love. _But also: _Sadness. Unbearable grieve. Confusion._

Yogi didn't like the subliminal negative feelings. He wanted to kiss Gareki until they just disappeared. Or just hold him if that helped. He felt Gareki's hands untangling from his hair, softly sliding down, his skin hypersensitive as it felt right now was burning where these hands had been. Delicate fingers softly pressed him away. Yogi took that as a cue, Gareki needed air. Gently he ended the kiss and opened his eyes again. Gareki's face was flushed as he took a shaky breath. His gaze was almost shyly when he had opened his eyes and looked into Yogi's then he slightly turned his head. "That's what you were waiting for, wasn't it, Tsukumo?" She blushed slightly and Yogi was too confused to react. "This picture is going to end on my mobile later?" Tsukumo nodded shyly and her vision wandered back to her mobile.

Yogi blinked. Once. Twice. And then laughed softly. "You really are a terrible person, Gareki."

"Oh, as if you could seriously judge that, you lovesick puppy," Gareki countered as playfully as Yogi and then hid his smiling face in Yogi's chest. Much to Tsukumo's hidden delight.

* * *

The falcon flew majestically above their heads. Gareki smelled the ocean and was weirdly enough calmed down by it. The landscape was something he had seen before. Slowly recognition began to draw on him. "I drew this scene before," he mumbled surprised.

Yogi carefully took his hand. "C'mon then, time to jog your memories!" And pulled slightly.

Gareki started to follow him already geared himself up for Yogi's long stories when a voice stopped them. "What do you mean with jogging Gareki's memories, Yogi? Don't you mean your own?"

Yogi stopped in his tracks. Slowly he turned around. "But I already remember the attack…" he started carefully. "Gareki is the one who doesn't remember anything about his past." Yogi shook his head softly. "I mean from before the attack, I know he was younger than me but he should be able to remember at least a tiny little bit normally, right?"

For a short moment Hirato seemed pensive. "He doesn't look like he is from here." He looked at the dark haired teen. "In fact he looks more like he comes from the east."

Yogi shrugged with his shoulders. "Because he does. Gareki's from the capital, but his mother grew up here, his father was the ambassador and he was regularly here. Don't tell me I don't know my own childhood playmates, Hirato-san." Slightly offended he turned around and his grip around Gareki's hand got firmer.

Hirato seemed to take Yogi's rude behaviour with some sort of weird humour. "Just one last question," he reprimanded as if he was talking to a child. "How did he survive the attack?"

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here," Gareki suddenly snapped. "In fact don't always protect me like that, Yogi, I'm not even a civilian anymore. And you," he turned to Hirato, anger clearly written on his face, "should take note of the fact that I might have survived because of Yogi giving me an opening, the idiot let himself be caught just because of me!" His hand shot to his temple. "At least I think so…" His body shook a bit.

Yogi was right at his side, hands already pulling the teen into an embrace. "You're right, but I told you, I would do everything for you, back then and now, right?" Gareki nodded and then shook his head. "It's the worst to just kinda remember but not really, huh?" Yogi lovingly caressed his hair. "Don't feel guilty because of my actions. Just don't. I don't think things through. It's never your fault." Gareki wanted to retort something but a cry of the falcon snapped his attention away from the conversation.

_Fear. Anger Urgency._

"Post-animals," Gareki breathed out and stepped away from Yogi. He blinked. Hirato narrowed his eyes. "Everywhere." His gaze wandered over the landscape. He reached out his arm and the bird landed, scratching his skin slightly. He hissed and set the falcon on his shoulder. The bird started to play with his short hair and with the strap of his googles. His gaze never once leaving the scenery. Yogi took his wrist and took a short look at the claw marks that already started closing. He freed his wrist again and turned around. "So what do we do?" His eyes stayed on Hirato.

"How do you know?" Hirato then looked at the bird. "And when did you have the time to teach the bird like that?"

Gareki shrugged. "I just know. The bird thinks so as well. And to answer your second question I never taught the bird." He folded his arms and looked annoyed at Hirato. "So, what do we do?"

Hirato didn't exactly have time to answer. Yogi pulled Gareki close and jumped. It was just then Gareki realised that there had been an explosion not a metre away from where he had stood before. The bird had taken off as soon as Gareki had been pulled away and now circled around Yogi, Gareki and Hirato. Hirato's eyes wandered to the ship. "Looks like you were right, Gareki." Said person looked at Hirato with an unbelieving expression.

Yogi readjusted his grip around Gareki and starred at the ship. "I hope Tsukumo and Nai are fine." Gareki tried to snatch a look at the ship but wasn't quite able to.

_He looked up to a middle aged man who was smiling softly at him. But suddenly there was an explosion in front of him. He ripped free of the man's hand and started to run. The man screamed after him but he didn't care. He had to get to the palest. The man tried to run behind him, but suddenly he couldn't hear him anymore. He turned around, his small feet stumbled and he fell on the ground. His knees were scratched but the wounds already started to close again. He look up already trying to stand up again. A monster appeared right in front of him. He screamed. The monster charged and he was pulled aside by-_

"Yogi!" His attention snapped back to Gareki and threw him a questioning look. "Look at them!"

Confusion was clearly in Yogi's voice. "What's so special about them?"

"Look," Gareki pressured, "They are Kafka's post-animals not just some random post-animals." Yogi's grip around him tightened and his eyes widened. "If you tell me to run this time, I will throw something at you!" Yogi almost laughed at this exclamation.

"Promise I won't. But I will have your back, Gareki." Gareki nodded and looked at the landscape once again. Yogi's gaze followed his. "You don't plan to-"

"What are you talking about?" Hirato said when he realized that Yogi wasn't going to go on when Gareki affirmed.

Yogi's body started to tremble slightly. But he ignored Hirato. "That's a suicide mission, Gareki!" He pulled Gareki closer. "I can't allow that!"

Gareki's eyes narrowed. "Do you have a better idea?" His voice was void of emotions but Yogi could feel them. He could feel the urge to protect.

"I-I don't," he answered, "but we can find one!" He hid his face in Gareki's neck. "I can't allow anything else. I promised to protect you."

"What are you talking about?" Hirato asked more demanding then before.

Yogi and Gareki averted their eyes. Then Yogi bit down on his lip. "Gareki wants to go into the town to… get into the lab… in there is something that dispels post-animals, but they are attracted by it at the same time." He shook his head. "You can't even control your bracelet, Gareki and the bird is support, it heals, it doesn't destroy."

Gareki barred the bracelet and grinned. "That's where you're wrong, Yogi," he contradicted. "You should know that after all it almost burned you." There was a beautiful trill and the bracelet dematerialised just to ensemble as bird. The burning flames of his body danced in the air.

Yogi grinned slightly insane and his hair changed to silver. "More like it almost burns me every time I touch you." The red pupils wandered to Hirato. "Don't attack me, we have bigger problems now." Hirato materialized his crane anyway. Suddenly Yogi's hand shoot to the side and twines shot out of the ground effectively killing post animals that charged at them. "Maybe we have a chance like this, Gareki," Yogi mused aloud. "But if something happens it will happen to me got it?"

Gareki sighed and nodded. "But I have your back as well, Yogi." Hirato interested watched them talking. "Hirato-san, can you go and look if Nai and Tsukumo are alright?"

He nodded slightly. "But you two won't move a single centimetre, got it?" They nodded but as soon as Hirato was out of sight they landed on the ground.

Post-animals charged, but Yogi blocked them again. Gareki sent the falcon up into the sky and the flaming bird flew over their heads. Yogi turned up his nose at that, the heat was making it uncomfortable to just walk there and Gareki didn't even feel the heat. Gareki breathed deep and then loaded his gun. "Right, you still don't know how to use the I.D." He materialized his epees.

Behind them something blasted, they turned around in distress, but they couldn't see what blasted. Gareki swirled around again. The looming feeling didn't cease as he pulled Yogi aside. And evaded so an attacking post-animal. The looming feeling just grew. Gareki bit on his lip. The thing had scratched his side. Yogi hitched a breath. Gareki's hand wandered to the wound. And he knew almost instantly that this one would need some time to heal. "We have to go on." Yogi's hand were raised undecided and then he nodded.

The town was a mess. The houses were destroyed and the nature took back what had once been his. Yogi's hands cramped slightly. "The labs should be underneath the palace," he mentioned and Gareki nodded softly.

There was a movement behind them and they turned around. Gareki's gun raised as were Yogi's weapons. "Didn't I tell you to stay put?" Hirato asked and knocked some grime of his clothes. Iva and Tsukumo stood with Nai behind him looking almost curiously at them.

"You wouldn't have allowed us to come here," Gareki answered and turned around, once again looking at the town. "We have to get to the palace. At least we think-" Gareki was shut off by a sudden earthquake. The ground busted open and an ugly gigantic worm like post-animal rankled out of it.

His eyes widened. He felt his blood seeping on the ground. As he looked around he saw nothing but a cloud of dirt. His hands slightly shacking he pressed one down again on the wound. And cursed softly. The fall had ripped it slightly more. Slowly the dust settled again. The worm seemed to star at him and Gareki jumped back on his feet. The sharp pain made him hiss. It gave an undefinable sound. His heart was beating fast, adrenalin started to dull the pain. His gun had been thrown away, but the bird flew back to him and trilled. Suddenly Yogi was at his side again, throwing a short worried look at his wound before going back to look at the enemy.

The blond haired male reached out his hand und mumbled, "Dornenkiste." Tendrils shoot out of the ground encaging it. The dust cloud had settled by now, Nai was still lying on the ground, Hirato was next to him, Tsukumo was holding an arm Iva sitting next to her. "Grow." Gareki watched as the tendrils got bigger and crushed the post-animal. The semi-liquid splattered all around them.

Suddenly it felt like everything slowed down. Gareki's knees gave out and he fell. Yogi's eyes widened and he called out for him. He saw the bird above his head, Yogi sitting on his side, but somehow everything grew hazy. "Brenne," he mumbled. Yogi's eyes widened as the bird rained down all over the town and one post-animal after another started to burn. His place was spared. Sweat rolled down Gareki's forehead. Yogi's hand touched his wound. "Told you I wouldn't survive…" The older ones eyes widened, but Gareki's eyes closed anyway. The pain dimmed down again and suddenly he felt like he laid on something soft. Yogi would be so worried. Yogi should be here.

* * *

His hair changed back to the normal blond colour. Why didn't the wound disappear? The bird's bracelet was already back in place. Tears dropped down his face. How could a person be so egoistical? Hadn't he told Gareki that he would be the only one to be wounded? He leaned over Gareki. They should be together. He felt somebody touch his shoulder and pulling him slightly back, but shook himself free again. He wouldn't leave Gareki's side. They would always be together. He should be there.

He felt himself falling on his knees. Hadn't he been kneeling before as well? "Yogi?" interrupted a soft voice his thoughts. Gareki's voice. He looked up. And hitched a breath. "What are you doing here?"

He jumped on his feet and stood there undecided. "I-" He didn't go on. Instead he looked at the surroundings. "This might be the last time we see each other." His voice was distressed.

Gareki smiled almost softly. "I see."

Yogi shook his head. He stepped to Gareki. "I won't let it be the last time." His hands settled down on the bed next to each side of Gareki. Pulling him into a searing kiss and softly pressing the smaller body onto the mattress.

"What are you planning?"

He heard Yogi's breathing in his ear, shuddering sensations running down his spine. "Bonding." Yogi stopped moving for a moment. "This is a timeless zone so I don't even go against my own morals."

* * *

Hirato was surprised when the bird dissolved into enough flames to destroy the post-animals, he also was surprised when Nai's wounds disappeared soon after. It was needless to say that he was surprised when he heard Yogi scream out Gareki's name. But the last time it wasn't a positive kind of surprise. He turned around and watched Yogi's hair colour change back to normal and leaning in clear distress over Gareki. He helped Nai up and brought him to Tsukumo and Iva just before getting over to Gareki and Yogi.

He carefully tried to pull Yogi away from Gareki, just for him to pull out of his grip. For a short moment he could see all the agony, the fear, the sadness in the violet eyes. But then –suddenly- Yogi fell forwards, his eyes closing. Their hands touched slightly and their bodies glowed slightly. For a split second Hirato thought they weren't alive anymore, that he had just lost some of his children. But then he realized that their bodies weren't dissolving. They were just glowing. He had heard of that before. Soul resonance.

The ground trembled again. Hirato looked around. Then the glow ceased. His attention snapped back to the teens on the ground. Softly their eyes fluttered open. Yogi's hand stroked carefully Gareki's cheek. "How are the chances to get away, Hirato-san?" Yogi asked softly. The man just shook his head as more post-animals erupted from the ground. Yogi hummed slightly. "Your body is pretty much rugged, Gareki…"

"Oh, shut up you idiot." Gareki's voice was almost painfully playful. "I still have my I.D. you know?"

Yogi laughed softly and then nodded. "Sure but you don't know what will happen…" His hand slipped down and took Gareki's hand. "At least we're together, mh?"

Gareki closed his eyes and moved closer to Yogi. I.D.s wanted to be controlled. He reached out with his other hand and touched it. He could feel the fleeing feeling of this bracelet. Maybe that was what he needed. His hand cramped slightly around it. "Zurückdrehen," he mumbled breathless. It felt like falling again. He opened his eyes but all he could see was darkness. Yogi's hand was ripped away from him.

And for a moment he felt fear. But then his eyes fluttered open. He looked at a wooden ceiling. A wooden ceiling that wasn't at all scary.

_What appears to be the end may really be a new beginning._

_~Unknown_

**Prologue End**

* * *

It could be that I edit a pair of scenes later on, but I'm tired right now (22:52) and I still have to make homework and learn for a tiny test tomorrow I didn't realize that it was important until my teach told me it would decide my grade. Oh, well.

In fact, the question this week, what's sleep? That's a joke of course. Is somebody on Olmun (This Oldenburg Model United Nations thingy) next week? I'll be there… I suppose. Would be happy to meet up and just talk about the Karneval anime, manga, whatever.

Any thoughts about the story?

Guess what happened? Or no, I think it's obvious what happened. I'm tired, I'm ranting. You know what? G'night.

Sincerely, Mal


	7. Chapter 7

Dear _Lavi the Ninja Panda_, I heard if you decline to take a compliment the giver will feel bad and you have been so cute and adorable, I don't want you to be sad! So, if you see it like this I will feel honoured and accept it, but I will try to increase my writing skills anyway. And yeah, I already mentioned: It is indeed a very long prologue, probably because I planned to end the story here and start a new story or more so the sequel. But I suppose I left it on 'Catching Typhoons'.

Dear _mamita_, thank you for your encouraging words as well as- no, I probably shouldn't thank you for thinking alike and since I don't actually like Hirato or Karoku x Gareki. (I believe the first on because of the like extreme age gap the second one because I interpreted something into the manga that would "contradict" romance, I'll probably use it in the story later on, so I won't tell you what I mean now) I can't really say we think alike as well. But~ Gareki is my favourite character as well!

Dear _lovely, _one rhetorical question for you: Would the story make any fun if everything would make sense from the beginning? And it's not really the end it's just a beginning, a new one never the less. Thank you for your encouraging words.

Dear _Nana Three Hundred_, I am happy to hear that, but, as I mentioned before, I will try to increase my writing skills anyway. I think Yogi is some kind of mother hen, because he always tries to take care of anybody and it, in this context, underlines a difference between Gareki and Yogi, which I really need in the follow up. And if you feel inclined to comment every chapter or every next chapter please do so, the comments often make my day and sometimes even my week (even though it won't be so hard now! The last tests are written and the next one is my driver licence. Oh, well…).

* * *

Catching Typhoons

Tiredly he rubbed his eyes. Unbelieving afterwards. "Yogi?" he mumbled but at the same time he knew he wasn't here. A soft knock was heard on the door. "Wake up, sweetheart!" Was he meant? Was the ground shaking? The door opened almost silently, the middle aged man came in. The one he had seen in his flashback. A smile settled on the man's face. "Ah, you're already awake, sweetie! Are you exited? I heard the princess is almost your age. You never really had a playmate of your own age before."

He shrugged disinterested. "It's not like I need one." The man seemed perplex for a moment. Gareki went over to the closet and almost jumped out of his skin. He didn't look normal. Or well, he looked normal, like… a very normal mini-he at least.

His hand touched the mirror. "Is something wrong?" the man asked Gareki shook his head unable to say something. "Shall I bring you to the doctor?" Gareki shook his head again. No. He didn't want to the doctor. He wanted back. Back to… somebody he didn't know where to find yet. Back to a home he hadn't had yet. "Are you fine?" the man asked again overprotective. "Are you crying, sweetie?" Gareki wiped his sleeve over his eyes, he hadn't cried. He really hadn't. His eyes just went wet because he didn't have his body under control. The man sat down on the bed. His bed Gareki reminded himself reprimanding. "You're still sad about your mother, aren't you?" Gareki paused for a moment. His mother? He then looked at the man- his father?

Hadn't Yogi mentioned his father was an ambassador? Could it be that…? "When are we going to arrive?" But what he actually wanted to know was: _Where are we going to arrive?_

But he had no luck. "In the afternoon, sweetie, do you want to have breakfast?" Gareki nodded slightly and opened his closet.

Then stopped shortly. "Is there anything special I have to wear today?" He was almost unable to cope with the assortment of clothes. Different colours and shapes, but all felt expensive. Very expensive. Gareki turned around to the man who looked surprised, but then nodded.

"It is nice of you if you would wear this", he said and pulled an outfit out which looked new and formal to a point of unpracticalness. Gareki raised an eyebrow. "You don't need if you don't want to, but it would be nice never the less." Gareki nodded slightly and took it, then the man stood up and went to the door. "I'll wait in the kitchen, sweetie." Gareki nodded again and the man closed the door behind himself, leaving Gareki alone in the room. He let himself fall on the bed and dragged the child sized suit he had in his hand fall next to him. What the hell was going on? If he had died Yogi should be here or at least Tsubaki.

After a short while he sat up again, snatched the suit from the suit from the bed and started to unbutton it. The dark blue fabric was soft but thick under his fingers at the same time. It was almost the same kind of fabric Yogi had bought for him. He softly bit on his lip. He should be happy that Yogi wasn't here because wouldn't that mean he had survived? He got underwear from the closet and started to get dressed. Softly he shook his head, he couldn't think clearly. To confused to concentrate he started to bind the tie almost without thinking about it, too used to do it from his time at Kuronomei. He fastened it softly and heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in", he answered and put up a smile.

A young woman entered the room and smiled at him. "Are you ready to come for breakfast, young master?" Gareki paused for a moment. Didn't Yogi say something about existentialism? "Young master, shall I bring you to the doctor? Is it still about the late Lady?"

Gareki softly shook his head and a smile slid into place. "I'm sorry to worry you", he said. "I was just thinking."

"I understand. Shall I bring you to dinning room then?"

Gareki put his shoes on –some that looked more formal than practical as well but actually fit to the suit- then nodded. "Please do so." It wouldn't make sense to be rude now. He actually could have been in her place. She reached out her hand for him to take but he didn't take it. Being nice wouldn't mean he would do things like a child. The servant closed the door behind him and led the way. Gareki started to make an internal map immediately, but took note of the fact that the floors were high class. Their steps echoed slightly in the long floor.

They finally reached a door which the servant opened in a skilful motion. The table grand but not really stuffed. Just set for a breakfast for two people. If a bit expensive. The golden knives polished, the plates of thin porcelain, the fruits fresh and exotic. Gareki took a deep breath and sat down next to the man he assumed was his father. Gareki hesitated just for a split second. "Are you sure you're fine, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I am", Gareki answered slowly getting annoyed. What was it that made him seem ill? His mirror image had looked normal. He supposed he didn't look so different. But then again, he didn't really have a base to compare. "Could you pass me the bread please?" While the man reached out for the breadbasket Gareki noted that he wore the bracelet around his wrist he had had not even hours ago. "Thank you", he said as the man gave the basket to him.

The man stroked softly Gareki's hair. "You're welcome, sweetheart." Gareki was almost uncomfortable with that much affection, he supposed without Yogi's influence it probably would have been more than uncomfortable.

Gareki took a deep breath. "What could I do until we arrive?"

The man blinked. "You could take a look around the ship or read like usual or you could look over the papers with me."

Gareki nodded pensively. "I'll look over the papers with you." Sure the other things would have been fun, but maybe so he could find out what had happened and where he was going. The man didn't question him, but looked oddly at him never the less.

The breakfast continued silent.

* * *

Gareki had almost raised an eyebrow when he saw the desk littered with papers. It looked like a big mess, but soon he realised that it wasn't. It had something akin to an order. He skipped though some papers and realised slowly that most of them were notes. The handwriting neat and small. Gareki was looking for something he knew, but papers about trade wouldn't help him here, he needed something different. He put the paper neatly back on the messy pile and took a sheet from another pile as messy as the one before. He skipped though it as well but in the middle he found something. "Kafka", he mumbled slightly.

The man looked up in surprise. "You shouldn't read stuff like this, sweetie, they are bad news." Gareki perked up.

"Could you tell me more about them?" Maybe, just maybe…

The man tapped his fingers on the desk in though before nodding. "They're bad news, but our government doesn't see it like that. It seems to think that human experiments in the name of science are ok, but they aren't." Gareki nodded understanding. "Kafka tries to create something they call the next stage of evolution, but it is in fact more like they create super soldiers without mind nor morals." Gareki nodded again. "But let's not talk about so depressing things. What do you plan to do once we arrive at Rimuhakka?"

Gareki had never heard of that island before. "Nothing special… reading maybe?" What could he say that wouldn't make it to obvious he had no idea? His gaze must have grown distant, he realized as a hand patted his head again.

"I don't like seeing you so sad, sweetheart, but frankly I can understand, your mothers passing hit us all hard." Gareki's eyes widened slightly. If passing away was possible he couldn't possibly be death, could he?

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door before opening. "Master, young Master, it is twelve o'clock. The ship will already arrive in approximately an hour the captain told me."

"Thank you, Misaki", he answered and started to collect some papers into neat piles. The woman closed the door again. "Seems like the winds were fortunate, sweetie, you don't have to learn today." Gareki's eyebrow raised slightly, could it be that he didn't like reading when he had be younger? No, Yogi had said he had done it often, he couldn't possible have disliked it then. Suddenly he was sure of at least one thing. He was in the past. That would mean that he would meet Yogi sooner or later or had already met him. "Sweetie", the man asked him, "Is there something you would like to do in the hour until we arrive?"

A smile settled on Gareki's face. "Could we go on deck?" Maybe the man –his father- was just the ambassador for Yogi's county. That would mean they could meet up soon. If Yogi remembered the future at least. The man nodded and reached out his hand. This time Gareki took the offered hand and let himself be lead out of the room up on the deck.

* * *

The warm wind played around with their hair and clothes. He heard sea gulls over his head and saw one landing just a pair of metres away from where they stood. Gareki freed himself from the hand and wandered a bit on his own. He had been right before, the ground had been shaking, this was a real ship. Sailors greeted him happily. At least he knew that he hadn't been a brat when he had been younger. His hands reached for the rail. Not far away was an island he knew. Yogi's island. He could feel something similar to post-animals on the island, but he knew that that was the normal course of evolution. He closed his eyes slightly. Took the salty air in and turned around again, a sailor who went behind him smiled. "Don't fall down, young master. Some fish in these oceans are different from normal ones."

Gareki faked a smile and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He had to get used to be treated like a kid now… He laid his head on his hands and starred at the island. It felt like they weren't getting any closer, but he knew they were. He could feel the slow up and down of the waves underneath his feet, almost like a soft lullaby but fought with keeping his eyes open. It felt like forever until the ship reached the beautiful harbour.

* * *

Gareki perked up, ran over to the man –his father, he corrected himself- and grabbed his hand. "I'm ready to go!"

The man laughed faced with his enthusiasm. "We have to wait a bit more, sweetheart. The ship hasn't docked yet." The other hand caressed his hair again. "Did you get sick of the ship?" he asked and Gareki nodded slightly. His gaze wandered across the faces on the harbour, he couldn't see Yogi yet. Did that mean he hadn't remembered as well? The man leaned slightly down and brushed though Gareki's hair. In a soft try to straighten it out, which didn't work out at all. His hair almost immediately settled down like normally. He missed his googles right then. The sailors were in motion all around them, binding thick ropes, pulling the sails in and probably did a lot more tasks Gareki wasn't aware of.

When they finally were able to leave the ship Gareki almost instantly ran down to the ground and stared up at the buildings. He had seen the ruins earlier but now he could see the pure beauty of the architecture. It was differently than the one he had seen in the towns he was used to. The architecture here was probably closer to the nature, not keeping it out but being part of it. Somebody tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised by a person in a yellow cat costume. "Welcome, little newcomer, as early as you are, the Nyanwonder is there for all children at every time of the day and the night~!" Gareki almost sweat dropped. No wonder Yogi had invented Nyanperona.

"Nice to meet you", Gareki answered with a fake shy smile. And the cat pulled a flower that looked exotic and Gareki had never seen before out of nowhere and gave it to him before walking away again. The black haired child looked down at the flower in his hand just as a pleasant laugh could be heard behind him. A laugh that was almost like the one he adored to hear. He turned around to look at a man maybe a bit older than his father with blond hair. "Do I know you, mister?" he asked even though he could guess who it was.

"I heard you were a very polite child, but no, you don't know me", the man said reached out to give him his hand, Gareki took it and the man continued. "I'm the king of this beautiful island, my dear guest, can you tell me where your father is?"

Gareki took a look at the ship and then pointed at it in a fluent motion. "He's still on the ship."

The man took his smaller hand in his and said, "Let's wait at the ship then, right? He'll be worried if you just disappear. My oldest one tried the same today, claiming that he wanted to wait for the ship here." He laughed out aloud. "But I'm sure he just wanted to skip lessons."

Gareki laughed. He could imagine that. "Yeah, Yogi would do something like that."

Suddenly the king looked sharply at him, assessing. "What did you say?" It was just then Gareki realized his mistake, he didn't know Yogi yet, he couldn't know his name yet, could he? "Do you know Yogi?" Yes, yes, he could know his name. The thing he couldn't know was his personality…

Gareki shook his head. "It just seemed like a thing Yogi would do…" It was a weak safe and both he and the king knew it. Talking without thinking was one thing he couldn't allow himself to do anymore. "I'm sorry if I have offended you", Gareki said and averted his eyes.

The king shook his head. "No, it's actually something Yogi would do if he had the chance, I was just surprised that you were able to guess that." The king patted him on the shoulder. "Don't be sad, I don't like sad children as a father myself." Gareki looked up with guilt in his eyes. Perfect. Just perfect. He had made the king uncomfortable. Sometimes he really envied Yogi's ability to make everyone comfortable.

* * *

After a while chatting with the king, Gareki heard steps coming to where he stood with the king and turned his head to see his head around to see the man –his father- coming to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you once more", he said to the king and bowed his head slightly. "And I thank you for keeping an eye on my son."

The king waved it aside. "It's nice to meet you as well, my dear friend. And I enjoyed talking to your son, he almost seems to know my oldest. It was quite refreshing."

His father nodded slightly. "I can't remember mentioning him though, what was his name again? I'm sorry the recent events have taken a troll on me." Gareki cursed silently in his head, could this situation get any worse?

The king looked pensive. "Then I wonder where your son learned his name though." He looked at Gareki and waited.

What could he possibly answer? '_I knew him in the future._' or '_We were completely in love in the future_.' At the through he had to blush. "Sweetie, what's up?" Gareki shook his head, embarrassed and clueless. Why was he embarrassed now anyway? Oh, right he was standing in front of their _parents_. Their death parents, in the future at least.

"It's nothing", he pressed out. "Can we go now? I want to see more!" Maybe they were going to let him out of this situation without an answer.

"What do you want to see at first then, my dear guest?" Yes, he was in luck today. And then he smiled brightly at the adults.

"The library!" That had to be something close to where Yogi should have lessons.

His father seemed a bit gobsmacked but then took Gareki's hand in his and smiled slightly. "Maybe you just like books more than you should, sweetheart." Gareki blinked, but yes maybe that made sense, Yogi had mentioned before that he had read quite a lot when he had been younger.

"You can't like books too much!" he decided and pouted slightly. Playing a child wasn't as hard as he had thought at first. He was led through streets with small stalls full of fresh fruits and other goods mostly out of nature near materials. Sometimes Gareki stopped in wonder and looked at one. He also was able to bribe a pair of googles from his father with something he had quite often seen kids doing and adults referring to as puppy dog eyes. Happily Gareki fitted the googles to fit him earning a laugh from the two adults. The adults were chatting about something Gareki wasn't really interested in. At least none of the catchwords were mentioned, besides Yogi's and Mamori's names. He finally got the googles to something akin to fitting and looked around. He was close to the castle. He started to smile happily because he knew he should be closer to Yogi now.

"Sweetheart", he was pulled out of his thoughts, "Here we are." Gareki took in a building that was taller than most of the others or more like bigger than every other except the castle. Vines of roses grew up on the library the sandy stone was almost shining in the bright sun. He almost laughed, that was so Yogi like. The irony.

The king opened the doors easily and an aggravated voice reached their ears. "Young prince, at least try to concentrate! The visitors will still be here when you are finished!"

The king laughed softly. "I can imagine you don't have these problems, old friends, maybe my small guest will teach my son that books aren't boring."

"Oh? Then your son needs to teach mine that there is a life outside of written words." Gareki raised an eyebrow, were they really such polar differences? On a second thought, yes, they were. He wandered away from the adults closer to the voice of the annoyed teacher.

When he finally reached the other side of the library he finally reached a half opened door. Perking inside he saw Yogi, a lot younger as well, but he could surly assume it was him. Gareki slipped inside the room. The teacher didn't realise but Yogi sure did. He almost jumped up from his chair but Gareki gave him a sign to stay seated. Yogi did listen to him but didn't seem to like it. The teacher turned around and Gareki slipped next to Yogi into a chair pulling the older ones sheet with math exercises to him. "It's almost insulting how easy this is", Gareki mumbled and the teacher turned around in surprise.

When he saw Gareki sitting next to the prince he almost jumped out of his skin and screamed shrill. Yogi started to laugh and Gareki soon joined in. Even if Yogi didn't remember him, they could at least be friends for now. Their fathers busted into the room with an odd expression on their faces, which just made them laugh harder. They simultaneously called out to their laughing children. Yogi leaned over and hugged Gareki close. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you, sweetheart?" He had said it so silent that it must have been impossible for any other person than Gareki to hear it.

Gareki shook his head. "You always just say that you do it." Then he paused.

Yogi blinked slightly and then caressed Gareki's hair. "You're so adorable, my sweetest dear without a real name~!"

"I'm not adorable, Yogi! Just how often do I have to remind you of that?!" Yogi's touch was prickling on his skin like normally. He felt home. And oddly at peace. Gareki relaxed into the embrace and hugged back. "It's even weirder to be in a past you can hardly remember than just sort of remember your memories…"

Yogi nodded and hid his face in Gareki's neck. "I can imagine that." Softly his hands stroked Gareki's back. "It probably would have been better if you had turned the time a bit more back." His voice was just a whisper in Gareki's ears again.

"Why?" He was confused. Didn't Yogi want to meet him again so soon?

"You would have had a chance to meet your mother, you really adored her, you know?" Realisation drew in Gareki, that was why everyone on the ship had been so concerned about him, if he had lost an important person he would have been a mess for days or maybe even longer when he took his age into account. He nodded softly.

"Yogi", the king said with a certainty in his voice which made Yogi look up again. "Have you ever met him before?" For a second Yogi didn't know how to answer. Chronologically no, but in every other way, yes. Yogi bit slightly on his bottom lip, lost in his thoughts.

"Could I have met him before?" Yogi countered his question unable to lie to his father.

The king shook his head softly and then looked at the ambassador. "We might have a slight problem then. What do you think, old friend?" For a moment there was total silence, the teacher now sitting on his chair in shock. Yogi was for a second afraid he might get a heart attack.

Then the ambassador shook his head and raised his hands in defeat. "As much as I don't like it: It's not my decision and will never be mine." What were the adults talking about anyway?

Yogi's eyes widened suddenly. Gareki felt how Yogi's breath hitched slightly. Then he hid his face in Gareki's neck. "Aren't we too young for you to even think about such things?"

The ambassador nodded. "Your son is right. Resonance and a bond may be there, but they are too young." Yogi listened carefully. "Besides it would fluctuate with my son's decision as far as I see it." The king nodded again. "Let's go, your highness, we have much else to discuss." They left their children in the room together with the teacher, who finally seemed to calm down again.

Yogi let softly go of Gareki. "My father is insane…"

"Hm?" Gareki questioned softly. "What were they even talking about?"

Yogi shook his head and leaned down to whisper into Garekis ear, "Marriage. Soul resonance and the bond we established, make it pretty obvious. Traditions. I would be pressured into marrying you, in your culture you get to choose. This is the slight problem my father was talking about."

Gareki's eyes narrowed slightly. "How do they even know?"

"…I'll show you later…" Gareki nodded slightly and Yogi sat down at his chair like a civilised human being again. "You said this was easy right? I don't really understand it, sweetie, so please explain?" Gareki sighed but started to explain anyway.

The teacher's fingers massaged his temple. "The children from the capital really have a different educational background", he mumbled to himself as he observed Gareki teaching Yogi and even going deeper in the domain than required. Yogi's eyes widened in sudden understanding and he nodded. Gareki went on playing with the pencil, every now and then illustrating what he meant with arrows.

* * *

I think Gareki just mastered the art of being childish, I wasn't able to resist. If you found mistakes, grammar, spelling or story, please comment.

The question for this week: Shall I make a previously in the next chapters or do you still have in mind what happened the week before? I think the updates might get a bit more infrequent…

OLMUN was fun by the way and I even met a Karneval fan. I mean the manga/anime here. In Germany it's easily misunderstood… My teacher was really weird telling me to be careful in the net and all~ Me. Freaking me.

And something different, I might leave scenes out and already left one out as you might have noticed, but I don't really want to set the rating up. So anyone an idea? I'm still kind of for tumblr, but if nobody wants the mature scenes I don't need to write them. Besides I'm still not even eighteen so it wouldn't even be my… rating I guess. A friend of mine said just upload them without anything else your readers will be happy, but I don't really believe that. Ah, it will be some more time and it's not really incomplete like this, but it seems sort of like it to me, so any thoughts?

I wanted to ask who of you thinks as well that the manga seems to ship different pairs as the anime or if it's just my weird perception? Ok, this is much this week, you don't have to answer anything of course, you could just do it partly or not at all, but it would make me happy if you do answer or write at least something. On a completely different note: I'll have time to read fan fiction again really soon, like this or next week. Right after I finish the freaking book for German lessons that's mostly about overage things. If you think perverted I believe you're right but I didn't start yet, I always fall asleep at page 6 or 8.

Sincerely, Mal


	8. Chapter 8

Dear _Nana Three Hundred, _thank you so much. Seriously thank you. I hope this one will be a joy as well.

Dear _KuroiSpade, _first of all, yes I think it was a long prologue as well, but it actually isn't the longest one I ever wrote. And about you criticizing me too much, I don't believe so, rather I should feel back to make so many mistakes in here. And, yes you will find that I actually didn't take all you suggestions. I'll look for the rest you weren't sure were to find and actually found a bit more, but since I found them while sitting in a bus, I couldn't mark them. Geez, time, why are you running away?

Dear _LoveTheSound_, I appreciate the compliments, even if I don't feel like I deserve them. As you can see I just put the chapters of this story to the prologue (I actually wanted to name it differently and set it as a follow up). Tumblr is coming along not so nicely. Because I'm not sure what I want to do with _Mal_, my former nicknames always had some sort of purpose. White and colourful (learning, filling out the place I never knew existed) at the beginning changed after a change to black and toned down colours (some sort of dark graze that adored the stories I wrote in this phase as well) after a change of names. _Mal _started as a dare (which I won at chapter four or five) and look it developed its own life so quickly as well. But that didn't answer your question, sorry. I suppose the extended versions of the chapters are almost finished and since I was a bit decent in making homepages and blogs back then, the only thing really missing is the theme. I'm thinking about orange and purple, I can't put my finger on the why though. And to the postscript: I actually ship Hirato and Akari a bit but not with Yogi. Can be cute though, didn't think so much about these possibilities before…

* * *

Catching Typhoons

Yogi took a deep breath as he and Gareki reached the outside again his gaze lay melancholic on the town below. Confronted with the sunlight Gareki squeezed his eyes slightly until he was finally used to the brightness of the sun again and then followed Yogi's gaze. "Yogi?" He reached out for the older one's hand but he pulled away before he could take it.

Yogi smiled apologetic at him. "It's not that I would mind, but you wouldn't like to be called the prince's fiancé for the duration of your stay, Gareki, and that's what would happen if you touch me or I touch you in just a single public place."

"Hm?" Gareki blinked surprised. "Do you mean everyone can see the bond as soon as we just slightly touch each other? Doesn't that look weird… given the development of the bond?" For a second there was silence.

Then Yogi blushed. Madly. Embarrassed. "It's actually not the only way to establish the bond. It's just the quickest and time was of the essence…" Yogi shifted slightly. "It's even possible to exist without anything happening prior or just develop with time, both are rare events and… celebrated as such. The ones that just exist count as holy and given, events to be taken as such…" Yogi suddenly stopped talking. "I suppose that you'll get a present every time you come to visit." His smiled turned slightly odd. "And you know what's kind of funny? As long as it's you or for you, I don't mind."

Gareki laughed softly. "Me neither. Who would have guessed? A lowly thief being courted by a prince?" Yogi's reaction was instantly.

Yogi hugged him close. Very close. It almost took his breath. "Don't talk about yourself like that! That hurts." Gareki's eyes widened. Was the air glittering? The people around them stopped and stared. He wasn't sure whether it was because of Yogi's sudden outburst or because of the glittering air. Then he freed him. Yogi looked shocked. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't think!"

"You do so rarely, idiot." And then Gareki laughed, embraced Yogi and watched in wonder how the air starting to glitter again. "But as long as it's you I can't bring myself to mind." Yogi smiled softly as he returned the embrace. "It doesn't matter anymore, right? I can touch you all I want now."

"Yeah", Yogi answered nodding.

For a moment Gareki didn't say anything, but then, "That's a relief." Yogi was slightly bewildered by Gareki's behaviour. The younger one leaned into Yogi's touch and buried his face in his clothes. "I…" Gareki stopped talking.

"I know." And Yogi did know, he could feel it after all. But… "Why are you always curious?"

"What?" Gareki blinked. "I'm always what?"

"Curious."

For a second there was silence, well almost, the people around them were mumbling. "I wasn't aware of that."

"Ah, is there a bit of scientist blood flowing through your veins?" Gareki sniffed at that and Yogi grinned lovingly, loosened the embrace and took his hands in his. "Come on, I'll show you my room… ah, and I promised to read some fairy tales to you, didn't I?" Gareki nodded softly. "I'll do that right away~!" He then turned around and headed for the castle, pulling Gareki with him. "Besides I'm sure Momari would like to meet you!"

* * *

Gareki was dragged up the stairs as well. "Yogi, slow down!" he reprimanded him, but then it already had happened.

He tripped.

Yogi's grip tightened instantly so much it almost hurt and suddenly they were both falling. Yogi turned them around. Protectively pulling him closer. Gareki's eyes widened. What was Yogi planning? They were dangerously close to the ground now. Gareki closed his eyes. And hoped.

And the hard impact never came. Only a slight, soft one. "Are you ok, Gareki?" Carefully hands tapped his body, before Gareki could even answer. "You didn't hurt yourself, right?"

"I'm fine, Yogi", Gareki answered as he opened his eyes again. "The question is: Are you fine?"

Yogi grinned sort of happy, but in a weird way. "I'd rather have every bone in my body broken than having you getting hurt again." He sat up, Gareki slipping into his lap as he did so. "But I didn't get hurt, not really. I was able to cushion the fall with help of the few cradle cells I st- already have." He softly took one of Gareki's hand in his. "I'm sorry." And then carefully kissed his knuckles.

"I'm not a girl, Yogi, and not a porcelain doll. Can you stop treating me as such?" he said sounding annoyed, but he didn't pull his hand away. Gareki even leaned closer, his eyes drowsy closing. "I'm happy you're ok." And finally yawned softly. "These bodies are impractical."

The prince ran a hand through Gareki's hair, then he shifted and pulled him closer, before he stood up. Gareki's grip in his shirt tightened immediately. "I won't let you fall or get hurt, no worries!" Yogi steadied himself before doing the first step. It was quite fortunate that Gareki's body was so much smaller.

With as much caution as Yogi could muster (which was in fact a lot) he climbed up the stairs. On the way to his room he greeted the servants he passed. Most of them turned around to stare at Gareki until he threw them an angry look. But soon he finally reached the door to his room. As soon as Yogi stopped Gareki looked up. "Yogi?" His eyes drowsy closing again.

"We're almost there, just behind this door. Can you maybe move a bit?"

"Ah, sure." Softly he loosened his grip and slid down, until he stood on his own feet again. One hand still clung tightly on Yogi's shirt, his eyes open again.

Yogi had one arm around Gareki's waist to steady him while he opened the soft brown door with the other. The room was surprisingly toned down. No overly colourful paints on the walls nor overly kitschy décor framed the room. It was un-Yogi-like. "Come in!" Yogi exclaimed brightly, "I know it's different, but… ah, I hope you like it."

Yogi's brilliant smile alone made Gareki like it. Besides it was maybe even a bit homier than the room they had shared before. "It's nice, but are you sure it's yours?"

Yogi huffed slightly. "Sure it is", he pulled Gareki into the room and closed the door again. Gareki blinked irritated. "Make yourself at home~!" Gareki looked around and then hesitantly sat down at the bed. Yogi turned around with a bright colourful book he had just pulled out of his bookshelf. The book found its way on the bed together with Yogi who reached out his arm. "Come here."

Gareki bit slightly on his lip. "Wait a second." He then put of his shoes, hung his jacket over the chair on Yogi's desk and after a short moment his tie followed as well. He crawled on the bed and snuggled close to Yogi. A soft yawn left his lips and his eyes closed again.

Yogi thumbed through the book and stopped almost suddenly. He softly caressed Gareki's hair. "Let's start with the Sleeping Beauty, if I start with Snow White I'm sure you would hit me." He laughed softly and felt Gareki nodding. "Once upon a time", he started reading, but soon after the black haired time traveller was already fast asleep. Yogi softly closed the book and pecked him softly on the forehead, then closed his eyes and huddled against him.

* * *

Waking up on the soft bed, smiling softly, opening his violet eyes. Gareki sat next to him on the edge of the bed, still clothed in dress pants and shirt, but his body was the one he was used to. Yogi sat up, arms wandering around the younger ones waist, then placing a loving kiss on his neck. Gareki turned his head around. "Yogi? This is your room, isn't it?"

He nodded slightly. "It is, I needed an example to create this, but didn't want to use our room." Gareki felt Yogi's soft breath against his neck and how his hand hid underneath his shirt. "It's the weird thing about soul bonds. I connected mine to yours even though you were here before me, I created it. I think these worlds are paradoxes in time." Gareki then was pulled on Yogi's lap. "I missed this. I wasn't sure if we could keep our normal bodies here."

Before Yogi could go any further, Gareki barred his neck but started talking anyway. "There is something else I wanted to talk with you about." Yogi hummed softly and planted kisses down to Gareki's collarbone. "Kafka is already active." Yogi stopped that second. "They are at the capital, my father said they were bad news."

Yogi blinked. Once. Twice. Than chuckled softly. "I suppose your father is right then." Yogi kissed him on the cheek. "You aren't planning to… do anything dangerous, right?"

Gareki shook his head. "I will try not to and I'm still just a child, aren't I? Besides my father wouldn't like it…" Yogi's face hid in his neck.

"Don't I count at all, Gareki~?" It was clearly teasing. In fact, his hands started to unbutton his shirt.

"Mh? I don't know. Why would you?" Gareki's voice didn't really sound teasing, it sounded so serious that Yogi pouted and stopped. His hands lingered warm over Gareki's shirt. He could feel the warmth coming from them.

"I can't decide whether you're being adorable or mean." Then he placed another soft kiss on the now exposed skin. "But that doesn't really matter. It wouldn't change a thing." His fingers moved again, the shirt slipped down Gareki's body. "I just love you too much." He pulled Gareki in a deep kiss and then as soon as he ended the kiss, he mumbled softly into Gareki's ear, "I want to be with you forever."

Gareki opened his eyes again. "You already promised me that you would never leave me." His left hand wandered up Yogi's back until they tangled in the golden locks, his eyes only half opened. "Don't tell me you lied to me." The gaze seemed seducing to Yogi. Magically, magnetically and so much more. Even if he wanted to he couldn't lie.

"I'm not even able to. I was talking about you. You could still leave me." As much as he wanted he couldn't avert his eyes. The way-

Gareki tilted his head to a side. "What do you mean?" Maybe that was what Yogi had meant. Curiosity still in such situations.

Yogi couldn't think anymore. "I-I", what was the question again? Ah, yes. "I bound myself to you. You can't even die without me following you." Gareki was speechless. "It's normal. Don't worry. You'd still survive if I died."

"Geez, what did you do again, you idiot, life isn't just something you bind to another", Gareki answered, but Yogi could still feel the relief flooding the younger one's body as he was kissed by him and slowly pulled down. He didn't respond, he didn't have the breath and the brain left to formulate an adequate answer.

* * *

It is needless to say Yogi was irritated to wake up in his smaller body again. But soon the irritation flew away. A tender smile found its way on his face. Just as Yogi wanted to bury his face in the black hair again a soft voice from the edge of the bed was raised. "Who is your friend, sweetie?"

Yogi's eyes snapped open again and he almost sat up but Gareki's weight against his side kept him down. "Mother!"

A soft grumbling next to him won his attention back immediately. "Yogi?"

"Y-yes?" The voice was too sweet to be nice.

"How old am I?"

What? "Four?"

"Yes, that means I need 12 hours sleep. And how old are you?"

"Almost ten…"

There was a slight grin on Gareki's lips now. "So you only need 10 ½ hours of sleep. Now be nice and be silent so that I can sleep the difference."

Yogi nodded softly and Gareki laid down again, hands tangled into the comfortable blanket and he nuzzled a bit into Yogi's pillow and the blanket. Suddenly Yogi's mother giggled softly. "Are you some sort of scientist, sweetie?" she asked Gareki, "What's your name?"

He cracked an eye open again. "I'm from the capital." As if it explained everything and it actually did. Gareki closed his eyes again and within a few minutes he was asleep again.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie", she said suddenly.

Yogi blinked. "Why?" He sat up, confused looking at her.

She ran her hand softly through his hair. "I heard about resonance between an outsider and a residence before, but they rarely end well. I'm afraid your heart will get broken sooner or later, Yogi."

"It's not like that. It's not a simple resonance, mother, besides his grandfather is from here", Yogi defended, "Maybe you still know his mother!" But he kept his voice toned down, he didn't want Gareki to wake up again.

His mother shook her head softly. "He won't feel as compelled as you do. You'll have a hard way in front of you, sweetie." She stood up and then mentioned, "Don't forget that you have lessons in an hour."

Yogi's eyes narrowed slightly. Didn't she understand or did she just not want to understand. Gareki didn't need to feel compelled to fulfil the bonds, they already had fulfilled one. "Mother", he said and she turned around again. "Look." He then leaned slightly over Gareki, closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. The bond immediately sprung to life. Yogi could feel the fire of Gareki's bird, the fauna of his roses and then there was something else. Time, he could feel the relativity of time.

The eyes of his mother widened. "Yogi", she mumbled. And Yogi pulled back, his eyes opened again and his gaze stubborn on his mother. "You just met today… and the bond already sings so much."

Yogi smiled softly. "I don't need him to feel compelled. Even so I'll win his heart." He then climbed out of the bed. "I'll give it my all." His mother smiled at him and ran her hand through his locks again. "Don't worry about me." She pulled her hand back and went to the door again. "Ah, where is Momari?"

His mother turned around, her finger tapping lightly against her chin. "Sleeping as well. Don't forget your lessons, Yogi", she reprimanded him one last time before closing the door behind herself.

Yogi sat down on his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. It wouldn't be nice to just leave him here. It would actually be really mean. Stupid lessons. Twenty-one was definitely the better age.

On a second though it would probably be better to look for Gareki's father as well. Just so he knew where to find him…

* * *

Gareki opened his eyes drowsy again over an hour later. The sun was still warming his skin so much he didn't need a blanked. "Sweetheart, are you awake?"

He sat up and looked at his father. "Yeah, I'm awake. Where is Yogi?" He softly removed a bit of sleep from his eyes. It wasn't like Yogi to just disappear after all.

"He had lessons to attend, but he asked me to give this to you. I suppose it doesn't make much sense though", he explained softly and gave him a folded piece of paper.

Eagerly Gareki unfolded it and had almost immediately an amused smile on his face. "That idiot." He folded the paper again and put it into his pocket. "I wouldn't be mad because of such a bagatelle." He then climbed out of the bed and looked at his father. "So what do we do now?"

"What do you want to do? I heard they had a nice library in here as well." Yes. Yes, Gareki knew that probably even better than his father.

But he shook his head. "I don't feel like reading right now. But can we take a look around and look for Yogi anyway?"

"Sure we can, sweetie." He reached out his hand but Gareki didn't take it. "But we don't have to look for him, he should still be in the courtyard. The king mentioned that he had training right now."

Gareki opened the door and stepped onto the floor, almost bumping into a girl with curly long blond hair in the process. She looked curiously at him and tilted her head. "Why are you coming out of Oni-chan's room?"

Gareki smiled nicely. "Yogi let me sleep here. You're Momari, right?" She nodded at him and smiled back. "I'm going to look for him, do you want to come along as well?"

She seemed pensive for a second, but then she answered, "Yes! Let's look for oni-chan!" Suddenly she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. "I think he's still in the courtyard..." Gareki's father stepped next to the children and listened to Momari continuing. "We've got really nice flowers in there as well. The roses are my favourite!" For a split second Gareki stopped. _Roses._

"Yogi really loves you", he told her, for Momari and his father it seemed random, but Momari didn't really realize.

"I love Oni-chan as well!" She said smiling. "He's really cool! He just recently started learning to fight with epees and I think he is already really good at it! And he always knows everyone!" Gareki smiled Yogi hadn't changed at all then. Momari babbled on as she led Gareki to the courtyard and he listened now and then nodding or offering a few words in between, his father just walked with them, until they reached the courtyard.

Yogi seemed to dance. And to give his trainer serious problems.

Gareki raised an eyebrow just slightly. "Young prince, we aren't in a circus!" the trainer exclaimed as Yogi avoided his attack with a pair of backflips. Gareki saw how Yogi smirked and knew his own face mirrored his expression.

Momari pulled him to a side and he slipped slightly, but he could catch himself again. "Let's go to the bench", she explained her actions but didn't really offer an excuse. But she didn't need to. But instead of sitting down on the bench she sat down on the grass and pulled him with her. "It's much more comfy here." She didn't offer more of an explanation, he smiled softly and his gaze returned to Yogi.

It was not much later that the trainer clapped Yogi approving on the shoulder. Yogi offered him a bright smile and then when he turned around his smile seemed to brighten just a bit more. He ran over to them and jumped happily at Gareki. "Good afternoon! Did you sleep well?"

"Y-yeah, good work, Yogi", he offered while nodding softly. "The letter really wouldn't have been necessary, I wouldn't have been mad just because you had to go." Yogi seemed happy. He pulled Gareki on his lap and hid his face in Gareki's hair. "Let me go, you're all sweaty!"

"Just a bit more", he mumbled softly. "I'm getting tired."

Gareki shrugged softly. "Fine, but just a bit." He leaned against Yogi. The grip around him tightened a bit more.

"Thanks, Gareki", he mumbled so softly Gareki had problems hearing it. "That's really nice of you."

Gareki just wrinkled his nose a tiny little bit. "I'm not nice, Yogi, not nice at all."

For a long minute they just sat there like that, then Yogi raised his head again. "Is there something you want to do?" As Gareki answered in the negative Yogi continued. "I'd like to go to the market, do you want to come with me?"

"Only if you shower first."

"I can do that, I'll bring your jacket down then." He released Gareki then and stood up after him. "Give me twenty minutes, sweetheart!" He then turned and ran into the castle.

"That idiot", Gareki mumbled silently. And suddenly looked into wide violet eyes again.

"You didn't tell me you were his mate!" she declared softly. "That means you're almost part of the family!"

He shook bemused his head. "Mate sounds like we're some kind of animal, Momari. Besides I'm not from here, in my country the rules aren't like that." She seemed like she was close to tears. "I-I just meant nothing is set in stone."

Gareki felt warm hands on his shoulders. "Don't let yourself be pressured in anyway", his father said softly and he nodded halfway smiling. His father took his hands away again and settled down at the bench again.

"Can I call you Oni-chan as well?" Momari suddenly asked him and grabbed his hands, her eyes bright with happiness.

Gareki was a bit gobsmacked at this exclamation. "Why?" Who was the older one between the two of them anyway?

"Because you're almost family!"

Ah. "I don't know", he finally answered her softly and saw her smile fading a bit. "But", he started and paused for a second in which she perked up at him again, "I can't bring myself to mind either." Her smile instantly brightened again.

* * *

Yogi's hand was entangled with his, like they had done before when they had been older, as he led him through the market. Momari had in the end decided to come with them, even though she took a back seat and seemed mostly content with just watching them like they were some sort of love story. But she wasn't the only one to watch them. Gareki's grip tightened. He had lived to long in steady danger to be comfortable with being the centre of attention. Yogi responded in a somewhat weird way. He pulled him close and then looked at the folk. "Stop starring!" He emphasised the words in a way that almost seemed possessive as if he wanted to say: He's mine! The reaction was instantly. Their eyes widened in somewhat akin to shock and they turned mumbling away.

"What did you do?" Gareki mumbled softly in his neck. And for a second the embrace tightened.

"I declared that I would defend you from everyone", he smiled heartening, "and from anything that makes you uncomfortable." Then he placed a soft kiss on Gareki's hair, they could feel the song of the bond washing over themselves.

Gareki almost smiled. "I told you I'm not a girl, Yogi, I don't need protection." He didn't know if he should be offended or flattered by Yogi's behaviour- but, he thought irritated, probably a bit of both. Yogi ended the embrace softly and took his hand again.

"I know, but I've got your back and you got mine, right?" Gareki grinned, then nodded. "Ah, there is a stall I missed my whole life, I think, even when I didn't remember. C'mon!" Almost carefully Gareki was dragged though the masses again.

* * *

The evening passed with no other incident. In fact it ended quite nicely with them eating at the stall, chit chatting with the owner, that seemed to be a friend of Yogi and even gave him a pair of sweets. He had taken them with a smile and hid them away in a pocket. Of course he had asked Gareki if he wanted them, but he had softly declined. This had sparked a thought in his mind. Where were the sweets in this town? Yogi would look miserably at him and tell him that there weren't sweets just sweet fruits on the island when he had asked. He was happy enough to coax them out of some adults when visitors were there.

This had happened after Yogi brought Momari back to the castle with the promise to just bring Gareki to the ship and then return.

The harbour was almost empty when they finally reached it. Very few sailors were there and the few that were there were only doing the last few things that actually had to be done before going to sleep. Yogi looked up at the ship, his hand still holding Gareki's tightly. "It never ceases to be impressive… I'll bring you up?" Even though it was phrased as a statement it sounded more like a question.

Gareki nodded and started to walk up, Yogi was hesitantly following him up. The ambassador sat on the deck a glass of wine in his hand. Smiling softly at the children. "Welcome back, Sweetie and thank you for bringing him back, Yogi. Shall I ask a servant to bring you back?"

Yogi shook his head. "I'm going back by myself. Thank you for letting me spend time with your son." He let go of Gareki's hand just a second before he hugged him shortly good-bye. "I'll be trying to open the bond while I sleep", he whispered at the same time. Then he said loud again, "I hope to see both of you tomorrow again." He then turned around and headed for his home again.

"Have a safe trip", Gareki said unsure whether or not Yogi had heard him. But turned around to his father. "I'm going to sleep now, good night!" He then turned to the door that led him down.

His father raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you'll find your way?"

"Sure I do, I'm almost old enough to choose my name, you know?" Gareki actually meant to tease a bit, but the face of his father spoke of something different. Then he shook his head and settled down at the chair again. A slight mumble reached Gareki's ear just then. "Children sure grow up fast, darling." The young time traveller stopped for a split second before heading down.

* * *

I don't have much to say this week, sorry for any mistakes I made. And on a slightly different note I thought I should explain what I meant when I said that the updates might come more infrequent or infrequent at all. It is because I don't have school. I often don't know which day of the week it is. There might come more or less (I don't think somebody will tell me every morning now).

The delay this week wasn't because of this though. Who of you knows the feeling when you just want to quit writing, school and life in general just because your heart feels like it would burst with anger? When you just want to make the pain physical. And then you just go to school with a fake smile and can't really bring yourself to care, because you just don't want your friends to be worried? Jezz, and the worst thing is when you start believing what they tell you. Sometimes my castle is my personal hell. But I won't give in just now. And to the girl who's going to my school and reads these stories I fabricate, don't tell our common friend. I just wanted to get this out of my system, sorry for bothering you all. I just needed to write it all down or I'll get nightmares and notebooks don't work with me.

Sincerely, Mal (sincerely hoping the guys who read my stories really exist and aren't guys that are just existing in my fantasy right now. Am I too old to have fantasy friends with 17 or would that already count as insanity?)


	9. It's enough

Dear_ LoveTheSound_, I'm happy you feel so about the story and yeah, I had fun writing Momari, she is a very lovable character I think, I kind of hope to hear more of her even though she is already death… And in nearby chapters we're reaching the start of the manga, I'll skip quite a bit of their childhood because here I'm unable to really write action or so I think, I have to see about it, I have some plot points but I'm not sure were to end it and such. A 'Chasing Butterflies' would be nice as epilogue. And the reason I sometimes think about quitting is because I'm always told to quit. Writing and school (education), because I have the need to write like an addiction or something and school because when I come home tired and sometimes hungry as well I easily get grumpy, my mother thinks school isn't good for me because of that and writing is a waste of time. But I like both and get angry at her. Seriously, that are the days I think the only thing that's keeping me actually alive is that I'll be 18 soon and have a cat to take care of… Which sounds kind of sad. And depressing.

Dear _Yume Li_, thank you for your comment. I think I'm still too used to build fan fictions like I used to back then, I may be laughing now or not. But since I didn't wrote it at home I didn't do it aloud. These stories actually are like my personal head canons for everybody to read, I still have to many of them and not enough time.

Dear _KuroiSpade_, I don't know which manga it is either even though it sounds familiar. And if school would be my biggest problem I'd probably be the happiest girl on earth. What made you think it was school? Because of the fake smile part? I just don't like to bother my friends, even though they always say it's not a bother. Geez, I feel like an idiot right now. I'm happy you are willing to wait for an update and I want to thank you for your effort with correcting my mistakes. And to what epees are, I'll cut the chase short because right now it's in the middle of the night and I'm tired: They are Yogi's weapons in the manga, they are not real swords and I always thought they looked like epees or at least the German word for it, because I had to look up the English one.

* * *

Catching Typhoons

Yogi was a bit freaked out. Determined he grabbed the door handle and stepped out of the pure whiteness into the room. "Gareki?" he tried carefully, his answer was nothing more than a slight mumble. His eyes trained on a bulge under the blanket. "What happened?" No answer –not even the quietest of noises- reached his ears. He sat down next to the younger male on the edge of the bed, one hand rubbing Gareki's back in a calming manner.

All of the sudden Gareki hid deeper in the covers just before pulling them down and swapping the pillow for Yogi's lap. It was almost like he was begging for silent company. Yogi bit his lip to keep silent and his hand moved up to Gareki's hair now caressing it. There was so much sadness, he didn't need to feel it to know it. Gareki was grieving. "You're late", he finally mumbled softly –sadly.

"Sorry, sweetie", Yogi answered compassionate as he brushed across Gareki's cheek. "What happened?" Again, he didn't get an answer.

Gareki's gaze seemed almost lifeless when he sat up and looked at Yogi. "Nothing…" A clear lie. And it wasn't even so skilfully done like Gareki had done before. Yogi blinked as Gareki's lips found his, pressing forcefully on his.

Yogi may have responded to the kiss and embraced the teen, but he was also the one that stopped the kiss from getting even more brutal and the one that ended it softly. "Gareki, tell me what happened. Why did you throw me out?" Gareki didn't answer at first, for a moment he was just held by Yogi.

"Can you just make me forget?" Yogi was slightly irritated and shook his head. "Just sleep with me. Please." His voice sounded almost begging now.

But that didn't change Yogi's decision. "No, I won't take advantage of you like this. Besides forgetting about a problem doesn't solve it." He pulled Gareki a bit closer and let them fall on the mattress. "I'm all ears", he mumbled softly in his ear and waited for Gareki to build up the courage he needed.

But it took quite a while until anything happened.

And a bit more.

Maybe even a tiny little bit more until Gareki said, "Did you know that a dream is only seven seconds long?"

Yogi almost smiled. "No", he answered and shook his head. "But that is different from the things you normally learn. The thing about the sleep you mentioned yesterday as well.

Gareki laughed sad. "I am interested in biology right now. I remembered. I remember. I know why Karoku reacted so weird when he saw the bracelet. I know what happened when we first met. I know about my mother..."

"My poor Love", Yogi whispered softly in his ear and caressed his hair in the same manner. Hugging him just a little bit closer than before.

And then there was something else he did that Gareki didn't understand. Gareki felt something wet in his hair. "Are you…" he stopped speaking and instead of doing it he looked up. Tears were pooling in Yogi's eyes slowly dripping down. "Why…? Why are you crying, Yogi?"

Drip. Drop.

Tear for tear.

Gareki reached out for Yogi's face. Wiping the tears away. But that was a useless fight. The next one almost immediately took the place of the wiped ones. "Because you aren't." He –Yogi- tightened his grip around Gareki, whose face was now slightly pressed against the older ones chest. Yogi nuzzled softly into Gareki's hair. "You don't need to hide your tears in front of me, you hear me? You don't need to hide anything at all." There was a short pause. "I'm here for you. I love you, Gareki."

Gareki's finger dragged painfully into Yogi's back now. And Yogi sighed softly, he in fact almost had a hard time to decide whether he should smile sadly or cry openly some more. Gareki was finally letting go. He felt relieved. So relieved. His hand stroked Gareki's back again, but then again he never really had stopped doing that, and whispered sweet nonsense in his ear. In the end the decision was easy.

* * *

When he woke up, lazing around was no opinion. He jumped out of the bed and almost fell down. But that didn't stop him, he almost flew through his morning routine even if his new-old size made it difficult at times. Tumbling down the stairs until he heard his name and turned around. "What's it, mother?" Yogi asked.

"You're up early, Yogi. Are you planning to leave already?" Yogi smiled brightly and nodded. "Without eating breakfast?"

Yogi nodded again. "Yes, I think I'll go grab something to eat on the way, I really have to go now." He bounced slightly on his toes. "I promised I would be back early and he's feeling a bit down. I want to be at his side now."

She shook his head slightly. "You're unbelievable, Yogi." She reached the step he was on and leaned a bit down to stroke though his hair softly. "Be sure to eat something or at least have breakfast with them. Take care, my dear." Yogi nodded smiling and turned around and skipped some steps on the way to the gate.

He almost ran straight to the ship but stopped at the market and went to an early stall to get some fresh sweet fruit he was sure Gareki would like. The vendor looked at him surprised, but gave him the fruits nevertheless smiling. And then there suddenly was a knowing grin on his lips. "Are you going to your destined person? I heard he was an outsider, Yogi-sama."

Yogi blinked slightly at the honorific, but then nodded. "I'm going to him." He was the prince again not just a fighter. "I hope you're going to have a nice day."

The vendor laughed softly. "And I hope yours will be successful, my young lord." Yogi changed the grip on the bag he had gotten from the vendor slightly and headed to the harbour again. Gareki was probably already waiting.

When he finally stood in front of the ship he carefully stepped up. On deck he looked around and got unsure. He didn't know where to find Gareki. The ship was big. "Oi, boy", Yogi turned around and looked at a middle aged sailor. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah!" Yogi nodded smiling brightly. "I'm looking for…" Now how to call Gareki when he doesn't have a name? "…the ambassadors son." He finally decided to say after an almost too long time.

And the sailor laughed softly. "Just wait a year, he'll have chosen his name by then. Before I can tell you that it would be nice to know who you are, boy."

"Yogi?" asked a voice behind him. He turned around to see Gareki's father standing at the door that led to the living spaces. "What are you already here? I'm afraid he isn't even awake yet."

The blond haired prince smiled almost sadly at him. "He is sleeping really badly or he was at least. I didn't want him to wake up alone…"

The ambassador nodded slightly and opened the door. "Come here then, Yogi, I'll bring you to his room if you promise to keep quiet."

Yogi nodded happily. "Everything!" He then paused a second. "Well almost…" He then changed the grip on the bag again and turned around to the sailor. "Thank you for your help."

"It was nothing."

"Come on then, Yogi, this way", the ambassador said softly and opened the door. "Why did you get so many fruits?" he suddenly asked when they reached the floor beneath.

Yogi smiled up at him and looked a bit embarrassed. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet." He adjusted the grip again, the bag was really getting heavy now. "And well I thought Gareki would like some as well…"

"Yogi!" the ambassador suddenly said sharply. And Yogi looked up to him. "You will _not_ start courting him just now. Do you understand? Even if that's what you have been taught. Do you understand me?" His hands lay softly on Yogi's shoulders. "You're both too young for a relationship like that. Get friends first, ok?"

Yogi nodded immediately. Had he really pronounced his sentence like the ambassador suggested? "I would never force him to do anything. My soul is his to keep." That should suffice to calm him down.

But it didn't. "I didn't just mean forcing my son, but yourself as well, Yogi." He perked curiously up to the ambassador. "Don't just do things because they are traditions. Sometimes it's better not to keep some. Think for yourself and of yourself as well."

"I'll… I'll keep that in mind." He mumbled softly. Then he stopped. "Thank you for looking out for me and not hating me." Yogi bowed as deep as he could without dropping the fruits. "I know it has to be really weird for you."

But instead of hard words, resolute mean and hard words, all that reached his ears were soft chuckles. "You know the most important thing we learn is acceptance. Did you really think I wouldn't like you just because you were raised to listen to your instincts rather than to rational thought?" A soft hand caressed the golden locks of the little prince. "I might regret saying this at a later point of time, but right now I think the two of you are good for each other. See the door on the left?" Yogi nodded slightly baffled. "That's sweetie's room, you can go on in, but don't wake him... He gets slightly..." he paused pensively for a second.

"Grumpy is the word I think..." Yogi said smiling, "He just doesn't like getting woken up." He then smiled brightly. "Thank you for showing me the way." With that said he went quickly to the door, opening it with less ease than he planned and stepped into the room.

Gareki's eyes opened drowsy when the door closed. "Yogi?" he mumbled softly in the pillow, "What are you already doing here?" He sat up to look at his guest. "And what do you have there?" he asked just as Yogi sat the bag down on his desk.

"Food", Yogi gave him shortly as answer and looked at him assessing. "Are you fine again? You were pretty much out of it tonight..."

He averted his gaze almost immediately. "I'm sorry", he said softly and slightly gloomy, "I... shouldn't have worried you..."

Yogi just shook his head at this behaviour. "I don't know what to say without you interpreting something completely different in it, but I love you and I want you to tell me when you feel down. I want you to share your burden with me." He sat down next to Gareki and pulled him into a warm embrace. "So please never be sorry for crying."

The small boy smiled slightly and nodded. "I can do that." He nuzzled his head in Yogi's neck and hugged him tightly back. "Do you plan to do anything today?" he asked him softly.

"No", Yogi answered just as softly and set his head lightly down on the younger one's head. "Besides the usual lessons… But I'm sure I could take a day off to spend it with you."

Gareki shook his head in amusement. "I wanted to study today anyway, so no need to skip on your side. What do you have today?"

The blond haired boy grimaced slightly. "You're going to love it I'm afraid. Science, math and biology."

And indeed he did just that, he laughed softly and confirmed that, "You're right. I'm going to love it, but I can't just sit down at your lessons and listen." He heard a soft grumble and loosened the embrace. "Seems like we have to move our planning to a later time. What have you brought with you?"

"Just fruits that only grow here and are really tasty." Yogi still hadn't let go of him and he had even tightened his grip slightly when Gareki had loosened his own. "Ne, Gareki, what will happen in a year when Kafka attacks? Will we lose everyone again?"

Gareki bit down on his bottom lip. "I don't know. What can we do though? Our bodies are still the ones of children." He felt something wet falling down at him and started to caress Yogi's hair with calming motions. "And we also have to keep in mind that we won't meet anyone of the second ship if we stop Kafka from attacking and there is still the attack on the capital in two years. And if Karoku reacts differently Nai might never exist either", he softly broke up before continuing, "at least in a human form. The stupid thing is that if we change one thing we will change the future. It doesn't even matter what we change." He heard Yogi's stomach growl again and ripped him chucking out of his thoughts. "C'mon then, breakfast, it wouldn't help anyone if you starve yourself now."

"I wouldn't die from skipping breakfast once", Yogi contradicted him just slightly smiling again, tears were still dripping down. But at least he loosened the embrace enough that Gareki was able to move slightly.

"That might be, but would it help anyone?" Gareki argued softly and wiped the tears softly away.

"Fine", the prince declared, "You win. But we will talk it out on another date or even later today." He then waited for Gareki to climb out of his lap before he stood up and walked to the bag, pulling some out and holding them to Gareki. "Eat with me?"

Gareki nodded nonchalantly. "Sure."

* * *

Gareki listened attentive probably even more so than Yogi did, but he was still bored, and he would guess that Yogi even if he understood what the teacher explained he would have forgotten mostly everything by next week. He looked at Yogi from the corner of his eyes. He looked at least like he understood. Mostly.

And then he realized something. It seemed like the teacher realized it as well just in a different way.

"Yogi-sama", he started suddenly and Yogi looked up at him slightly confused. "Why are you so distracted today?" He then looked at Gareki with nice eyes. "Is it because the ambassador's son is here? Or do you have other problems?" Yogi had actually liked biology before. The notebook told as much at least, but he hadn't needed the knowledge on the second ship anymore and forgotten.

Yogi looked up surprised. "No, I… I'm just a bit tired, I wasn't able to sleep very well." A clear lie, but the teacher seemed to buy it.

"Why, what happened, Yogi-sama?" he asked him and sat down across from the children. "If you don't mind me asking." Yogi seemed to think hard for a moment. Gareki's hand reached out for his hand under the desk. Yogi relaxed again. "Are you bothered by being too far away? You know it might be a bit early, but it's going to grow stronger while you grow up until you are able to bond completely. It will grow to a real desire when you are grown up, that's why it's often frowned upon when there are outsiders inside a bond." He then smiled softly. "But even so, it is weird to be already so extreme..."

"My smell probably clung to his bed sheets", Gareki mentioned softly, "…if that explains anything."

The teacher nodded again. "It actually could. Having you so close already and then having to sleep with the constant remember could make it hard to fall asleep." He then reached out to pat Yogi's hair softly. "We'll stop here today, try to get some sleep before your next lesson."

Yogi nodded smiling. "Thanks!"

Gareki stood up and bowed slightly. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

The man just shook his head and patted Gareki's head shortly as well. "I should thank you for staying, this had to be exceptional boring for you. I heard biology was the field you were most interested in. Now to think about the fact that the king asked if we could teach you together with Momari."

The black haired boy shook his head lightly. "I want to say thank you nevertheless. It was nice to refresh my… old knowledge."

The teacher chucked slightly. "I heard you were formal, but you don't need to be it anymore. At least not like this, you're standing under the protection of the royal family now." He set an arm down at the desk and looked straight into Gareki's eyes. "I think you'll be quite the beauty once you're grown up, but play fair and don't break Yogi-sama's heart, yes?" When Gareki nodded he stood up. "I'm going then, have a nice day." He took the papers he had put on the desk before he had even started the lesson as the young looking time traveller bid their goodbyes.

As soon as the door was closed Yogi turned to Gareki. "I think I really need your help."

"You don't need my help", he answered softly and took the notebook of Yogi in his hands and thumbed through it. "You need your own. Just what kind of child writes letters to his future self about school stuff?" He gave the book back to Yogi, "but if you really need my help just ask. But keep in mind that I'm not a good teacher."

Yogi was at a loss for words as he took the notebook back. But everything he answered was, "That's not true, you're a very knowledgeable teacher."

"Stop talking and learn", Gareki mumbled slightly annoyed. "Knowledgeable does not equal good, idiot."

* * *

In the end Gareki had helped to force all the knowledge back into Yogi's brain. Who of them had more fun with it stays debatable though.

When the lessons where finally over Gareki insisted to stay in the library for further studies and with him Yogi stayed as well. While the prince was in the end able to follow and understand completely what his teachers had tried to teach him before he now was at a loss. "Gareki?" he asked softly and the younger one perked at him curious. "What are you even looking for?"

Gareki tapped his fingers softly on the desk while looking at him. "A way to get both things we were talking about before without traveling back and forth."

Yogi nodded and stood up. "I can't really help you then..." His voice sounded depressed to Gareki. "I really hoped I could help you once..."

Gareki looked up to him and with a short wave of his hand motioned him to sit down again. "Then tell me everything about the Circus I.D.s you know. I only know a bit about the Omnicells."

Yogi's face brightened up instantly and he sat down, just to pull Gareki on his lap. "I can do that!" And he started to talk about every detail he knew, every piece he could remember hearing the scientists and captains talking about.

And slowly all the little or slightly bigger pieces fell together evoking a plan and a deeper understanding for and about their situation. But eventually Yogi ran out of pieces of knowledge, out of memories about this one important thing. For a moment there was silence, Gareki comfortably on Yogi's lap. But then Gareki sat up and turned slightly to peck Yogi on the cheek. When the bond sprung to live he was slightly surprised but didn't let himself be kicked out of his centre. "Thank you for your help", he said and wanted to climb out of his lap, but Yogi's heartbroken face stopped him. "Yogi…?"

His hands were raised slightly, ready to pull the smaller one into a hug at any time. "Please don't leave…" Yogi said with a small voice. With a sigh Gareki let himself fall into him and threw him a look that clearly said: _Happy now?_ Yogi made a small noise in contentment and pulled Gareki a little bit closer. "Never been happier. You can't feel it like I do, but you'll learn one day."

"Geez", Gareki said as he relaxed into the grip. "You mean feel, right? That's so annoying…" His eyes flattered shut for a short moment, then his gaze wandered to the clock. "It's almost nap time, probably better if I return to the ship now."

Yogi perked slightly up at that. "Why don't we sleep in my bed? It's closer. I like having you close."

Gareki shrugged. "I don't mind, but if you have problems falling asleep while my smell is still on there wouldn't it been better to make your room a zone free of me?"

The blond's eyes widened instantly. "No. It's not that." He pressed Gareki softly closer to himself. "If your smell didn't linger I would have been completely unable to fall asleep. I can't fall asleep well because you're not next to me, because I'm too used to it, but it's not the budding desire that steels my sleep, it's the loneliness."

"I'm coming if you're sure about that. But don't complain later." Yogi smiled brightly. And picked him up, cradled against his chest again. "I would like to raise the point that I'm able to walk on my own completely fine. Even if nap time is approaching."

Yogi chuckled softly and tightened his grip softly. "But you're my princess, you can't imagine how frightened I was when I made you trip o-"

A slap echoed though the library. And Gareki struggled until he was able to get out of Yogi's grip which frankly wasn't hard with the shock that now agonised deep in his bones. "I don't care!" Gareki's eyes where hidden behind his fringe, the googles landed on the ground, the glass splintering. "Even if I'm indebted to you that does not give you the right to ridicule me. I'm not a freaking girl!" Gareki turned around and ran out of the door.

Yogi felt like the world was crashing down around him. Screaming and then leaving. In his widened eyes collected tears, slowly running down, his legs gave out under his weight. There was red. His hands bloodied. Without pain. The pain was inside. The head empty. The heart broken, splintered like the glass in his hands, on the ground around him, unfixable, beyond repair. Soundless countless tears falling down. A war only beating in him.

He was suddenly on his feet again, running. Chasing. A dream? A reality? He didn't know anymore. He knew nothing anymore. He heard voices, but not the one he wanted to hear. He looked around. Where? Where? There. Hushing in the forest? No. No. Something gripped his arm, he struggled himself. Danger. Gareki was in danger. He needed to run. Needed to protect. He screamed. Gareki. Gareki. He couldn't. Someone's hand grabbed him around his waist. He felt deaf. Heatless. Empty. Couldn't they understand? He struggled again. It felt like his insides had been ripped out. Somebody took his arm and turned it around and suddenly the world dimmed down. There was still the fright, the despair. But weirdly dulled. Gareki was in danger. His eyes jerked open again, putting up a last desperate struggle. And then there was nothing. He felt alone, dead on the inside.

* * *

Gareki fell on his knees. Softly catching his breath again. He felt stupid. He really shouldn't have reacted like this, he had just been so mad at himself. He let himself fall to the side. He was so annoyed with himself, he made Yogi probably cry with his thoughtlessness. The grass was soft under his fingers and cold. It was so cold. No sunlight reached down here. He felt frozen outside and inside. He stifled a sob. He could be so stupid. Why couldn't he once in his life bring happiness instead of sadness?

There was a soft noise behind him. The few instincts he still had left screamed. It was not a human. It was not an animal. Gareki softly sat up. Post-animal. A natural post-animal. Maybe it would be for the best. Yogi would be better off without him. All he ever brought was sadness. He was so useless.

The predator dashed to him, tearing though several small, weak trees in the process. Would his body break with the same sickening noise? He closed his eyes, tears still slowly dripping down his face.

* * *

-Just so the readers know: I wanted to stop the chapter right here because I was told I loved cliffhangers. But I'm not mean. Mostly-

* * *

"You can't even die without me following you", Yogi's voice echoed through his head. He opened his eyes promptly and cursed slightly. That idiot. He couldn't even disappear without hurting him. Worse yet without killing him. Gareki opened his eyes softly. Was there at least some chance not to let Yogi die? Maybe. He bit on his lip, slowly warm fresh blood tickled down his chin. Yes. There was an opening. Of course there was, this was just an animal. He hesitated. Would it even be worth to put up a fight?

Then he took it. He at least needed to put up a fight, it was too early to kick the bucket. He needed to say sorry at least or the idiot would think he really had been angry with him… His eyes narrowed, his consciousness snapped back to the task at hand: Surviving. The animal, gigantic ugly boar, was charging at him again. He was tired, but two could play this game.

And they did. For a short while at least. Gareki caught his breath, his lungs burned, his muscles gave slowly out. He cursed. His eyes still trained in the semi-darkness of the forest. His body would not be able to keep on going for much longer. But it had to. Gareki jumped again, the gaps grew closer. But weirdly enough the blood pounding in his veins felt good. The adrenaline took his thoughts of things.

Gareki smiled slightly, he knew this feeling. "I really wished: You would just burn to the ground", he panted and caught. The boar starred at him as he charged. Gareki shakily stood up again. Freedom wasn't just a feeling. Freedom was his very essence. Warmth enveloped in his body, trilling reached his ears. And right in front of him red particles ensemble to a big flaming bird. The boar didn't care. The bird gave out an angry trill and charged quickly as well.

Gareki's legs were still shaking, he didn't have the energy to stand straight anymore. The boar's blood spilled all over the place, the smell of burned meat reached his nose and as much as he normally liked it, now the smell was stomach-churning. Eventually his legs gave out, in the last moment his hands supported his body, but the blood splattered and clung to his clothes, his skin as soon as his knees fell on the ground. His stomach gave up, he threw up.

The bird's beak nuzzled in his hair, trilling comforting. Gareki stayed some time, but then he reached up into the feathers and pulled himself up without pulling feathers out. The bird gave a noise in discomfort but didn't complain. His gaze wandered around, it was dark, and he had no clue where he was.

He softly stroked the birds head. "Can you bring me home?" The bird blinked and then shook his head. Or at least he guessed he did. "Too bad..." His gaze wandered again. "But you'll stay, right?" he asked hopefully. The bird stretched his wings and took off. Gareki's eyes widened. No? The bird then grabbed him and pulled him up with him. "Oi!" But at least he did not leave him alone.

Gareki was softly set down on a high branch, the bird sat down next to him and trilled. The tiredness got hold of him. Slowly he nodded away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night the shrill trill of the bird woke him up. Gareki was instantly awake and aware of the danger. He moved slightly and slid almost down. His hands grabbed on the branch with all the strength he still had left. The bird had taken off to charge at the enemy, but that meant he only was temporary save. His hands slipped slightly. His heartbeat in his ears.

He heard a heartfelt cry below just as his hands slipped completely. An ugly crack and a throbbing pain. Blood spilled, but he was sure it wasn't his own. The bird landed next to him, trilling comforting. Gareki reached out for him softly petting the head. "My... fault... sorry." His eyes closed softly.

A hand softly reached out to stroke his head. "Yogi..." he mumbled. "I'm sorry. So sorry..."

"Don't talk." He recognized this voice. His eyes opened again. "That's right, try to stay awake, Gareki." His sight was fuzzy. The bird was there, burning. And… two persons? The bird didn't seem to mind them. Was he save? He reached his hand out to one. A dull but biting pain soared though his bones and let him groan in agony. His hand was gently taken and with careful motions the thumb of the hand drew circles on the back of his. He knew these hands. He knew this person. He knew the voice. Somewhat. Everything was fuzzy. Was he bleeding out? "I'm going to seal the wounds temporary. Hold him down?" There wasn't some sort of audible response, but the hand left his, softly pressing down his chest and his legs. It didn't hurt too much, but it didn't leave enough space to move either. And suddenly his vision was pure white. And he lost consciousness.

* * *

The ambassador looked down at the prince's sleeping face. The boy's heartbeat the only sign that his own child was still alive. He had promised to keep him safe. He had promised to protect him. His hand wiped slowly over his eyes. When it fell down again his gaze landed on his wrist. The bracelet was absent. He didn't know why it disappeared, why it suddenly dissolved after years and years of disuse. He could only hope. Hope that whatever inhabited it kept him save.

The door opened almost noiseless. "No change?"

He shook his head. "No change." The king sat down next to him. "How is Yogi?" The ambassador just wanted to answer that no, nothing had happened, but that didn't happen.

Yogi's heart rate speeded up. Instantly both adults were at his side with a sinking feeling. Suddenly his eyes opened. "Ga… reki… where are… you?" His eyes seemed haunted. His hands seemed to reach for something invisible. "Please… I can't feel… you… please…" He was pleading over and over again, leaving the adults to look at him, their eyes wide.

Then a doctor rushed into the room, the ambassador pulled the king softly aside, letting the doctor work freely. "He is physically fine, but he is in some sort of shock. I can't explain it, but the bond seems to have disappeared." The doctor shook his head. "It didn't break, it's still there, just leading nowhere." He went to a cabinet and pulled out a syringe and a small bottle. "I'll sedate him, it has to be torture. I don't want to know how much stain this situation will put on him." As soon as the liquid was in his arm the young prince's breath slowed down a bit and his heart rate almost got normal again. His eyes closed, but the haunted look never even once left his eyes.

The ambassador looked inquiring at the doctor. "What does that mean for my son?"

"I… never had a case like this. It's like he disappeared."

* * *

A soft breeze blew. His body felt light. What had happened? His eyes opened and he tried to sit up. A hand pressed him down. "Slow down." His gaze wandered to the owner of that voice, the same one from before. The one that seemed so oddly similar. The man pulled his hand away and sat up straight. Sharp intelligent greyish blue eyes looking at him, not down at him. "How do you feel?" His hand brushed stands of his hair out of his face.

He couldn't lie. The man would instantly know. "Fine, but tired..." The posture was striking. The hair bond up into a loose half ponytail. The man smiled. Was his live in his hands? "Where am I?" Was he still close to the castle?

"I would be surprised if you wouldn't know it. Sit up slowly and take a good look." The door opened softly and the tapping of small feet reached his ears. "Saya, what are-?" He jumped to his feet. "Let me help you… thank you." He then heard something set down with a slight 'Cling'.

"Is this… Kuronomei?" He turned around and looked unbelieving at the man that had sat down on a chair, now with a small girl -Saya?- now on his lap. "What am I doing here?"

The man unconscious petted the girl's head. "Several bones were broken, organs bruised, party punctuated by bones. There were open wounds as well and post-animal blood in your system. You have had a fever these past days. Eat something, but slowly. I'm leaving you alone for a bit, if you need anything just shout for me."

The man almost had reached the door when something that had bothered Gareki a good while now slipped out. "Who are you and why are you helping me?"

"The first one is a question you shouldn't have to ask, Gareki, the answer to the second one is selfishness." The man raised with the child still in his arms.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Gareki's hands tightened in the blanket. "I'm useless. How can you help me out of selfishness?"

He stopped. The door opened again. A second man came in. Blond hair, violet eyes. Gareki's mouth opened wordlessly when he pulled him into a strong embrace. "How can you even slip into such thoughts?" He softly brushed a stray lock out of Gareki's eyes. "You are important. You are the most important."

"Yogi, didn't I ask you to not come in _until_ he knows what's going on?" The smile on the black-haired man's face seemed somewhat angelic but mostly sarcastic.

His eyes widened. Yogi. Yogi! His arms slung around the man's torso. That's why he was so similar. His hands gripped painfully hard in the shirt. "I'm so sorry. I-I'm sorry, I didn't think. I'm stupid. Egoistic. I don't deserve you. All I ever do is-"

A finger against his mouth softly stopped him from talking. Yogi stopped him from talking. "That's not true. You might have talked without thinking that happens. But the other things are just wrong." He nuzzled carefully into Gareki's hair. "Listen here, sweetie, I don't like to hear you talking like this. You are the most magnificent, beautiful, selfless, intelligent and adorable person I will ever meet. You deserve me, you deserve even more than me, but the fact that you stay with me makes me the happiest person in the world." He sighed when Gareki didn't react. "I'll make sure you won't think like this… I already did." Gareki still wouldn't respond.

"This is why I didn't want you two to meet." The man stood still on the door, the small girl halfway hidden behind him. "You don't know what's going on in his head right now, Yogi." And somehow this person knew what was going on in his head. Everything was in shambles.

"You… are me?" he voiced a thought softly.

The man nodded with an odd smile but the girl looked confused. "What does he mean, Sensei?"

He patted her hair again. "I'll explain later, play a bit with Yogi will you?" She nodded enthusiastic and Yogi ended the embrace, went to the girl, picked her up and left him with his future self alone. But he didn't do this wordless, he complained softly enough about Gareki to Saya. "It really felt weird back then. I won't tell you what happened, just provide you with a solution to the most eminent problem. Or at least tell you what I did when I was in you situation." Gareki nodded and leaned into his future self to make sure he heard everything. "The thing is, even though the easiest way is normally good, it won't leave us satisfied to just say sorry to Yogi, right?" He nodded again. "So I formed a temporary bond. But of course you don't know what that may be. So I used some of my time to write a script. We still used to read for falling asleep in that age after all and I had time on my hands." He pulled out a notebook out of his pocked and put it to the food on the tray. "Eat something, read a bit and sleep as much as your body needs. Later then." Without another word he slipped out of the door and left him alone.

* * *

It was late in the next morning, Gareki opened his eyes again just to see a pair of curious turquoise eyes watching him. He blinked at the girl before him. "Saya, right? I'm-"

"Sensei as a kid!" she interrupted him sounding really happy. "You know when he said we'd get a special guest, I didn't know you would be that special. And so cute as well!"

Gareki chose to simply ignore the last statement. "Gareki is fine, you know? Why are you calling him Sensei? Don't I fight as well?" Maybe the girl would answer his questions even when his future-self wouldn't do it.

She looked slightly confused. "Of course you do! And-"

"Saya, what did we talk about yesterday?" She was disrupted by his future-self. Gareki narrowed his eyes, slightly angry with… well, himself. Well not himself, but yeah… himself. At least her answer took a load off his mind. He at least could fight with Yogi in future and not be a burden, he hoped.

Her eyes widened comically. "I'm sorry, Sensei!" She hurried to stand up and ran the few steps to him to grab lightly on his trousers. "I didn't mean to! I promise!"

His future-self raised his hand and smiled slightly. "No harm done, but don't do it again. You wouldn't want the present to change because you talked too much or don't you want to stay with us anymore? I'm sure that we could arrange to get you into a real safe family…" His voice sounded sad at the end and Gareki held his breath for a split second awaiting Saya's answer.

"No! I love it here!" Tears were in her eyes. "Oni-san and Sensei are my parents!"

Both pair of eyes widened. Future and past Gareki's. "We may be like your parents, but we aren't them." His future-self eventually said, "But I'm happy you want to stay, Saya, we became quite fond of you as well."

There was a soft chuckle from Yogi who still wasn't in the room. But that didn't stay so. He went over to his Gareki and pressed a loving kiss on his lips while softly running a hand through the hair, which, the past-Gareki noticed, was a bit longer then normal. Living like this just seemed like a happy end, he then mused softly. And watched Saya giggling at the adults, then Yogi on his knees hugging Saya while pecking her on the cheek exclaiming that every time he looks away she grows up a bit more. His future-self smiling at them benignly.

But when Yogi's gaze wandered to him. He bit down hard on his teeth. Was he disrupting them much? Because of him Saya already got in trouble. A hand softly played with his hair. "If we didn't save you this wouldn't have been possible", Yogi mumbled and pulled his hand away before leaning in and pecked him on the cheek. And suddenly something clicked. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "This felt weird."

"Of course it did", future Gareki said and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Gareki, look here." Gareki turned his head to him, just to have his chin taken lightly in his hand. He was starring in his own assessing eyes. "Yogi do me a favour." The blond man peeked up at him. "Get me my bag." His hand left his chin and drew a soft line from the outer corner of his eyes into his hair. It was exactly the part of his head that had started to throb painfully seconds ago. "I'll sedate you, it will be better again when you wake up. I'll bring you back soon", he promised compassionate when he drew up a syringe and then flicked it a couple of times. Gareki nodded softly and leaned back into his pillow. He nearly didn't feel the injection or falling asleep for that matter. He hadn't even realized when Yogi had set the down the bag or his future-self pulled out the syringe and the narcotic.

* * *

The king looked at his son's sleeping face. He had been in the library earlier to look for any mentions of disappearing bonds with the ambassador, some of Yogi's teachers had joined later on, but they couldn't find anything that would even rudimentary begin to explain the situation.

Time was starting to run short. How long could a small child possibly survive in a forest were skilled huntsmen didn't dare to go in without a group? A forest that seemed to have a mind of his own and only inhabited some of the most dangerous animals on his island. Cold sweat was running down Yogi's face, even sedated the distance was tormenting. He knew that it wouldn't be as bad for the boy, but didn't he feel at least something?

He threw a short look at the ambassador. His old friend was still dosing lightly in a chair. Did he plan on taking his son back to the capital when he survived? He hoped he didn't. Seeing Yogi's haunted eyes was a frightening sight whenever he was awake. Something the ambassador had asked earlier in slight irritation surfaced on his thoughts. _Why is he always calling him Gareki? _It could be seen as offence to simply give a child a name. He really hoped the boy wouldn't. He really hoped everything would work out in the end. He really hoped both would survive long enough to see some of the world.

With all these hopes in mind he slowly dosed off as well.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, they hurt. Gareki pulled the blanket over his head to shield himself from the bright sunlight. "Are you awake?" asked an amused voice from the door.

"No."

His bed went down a bit when somebody lay down next to him. "Have I really been this complicated as a child?" No answer. "Have you thought about the temporary bond? Any questions?"

"Why is it called temporary? It seemed pretty final to me."

A soft chuckle. "I knew you were going to ask that. Because it can be changed with the finalisation of the bond. Your side of the contract." He softly pulled the banked down, bringing his younger version to squint his eyes. "I made an additional promise as well. 'And your pain shall be mine.' to counter Yogi's thoughtless one, that was actually not that thoughtless given the situation." He smiled slightly and then sat up again. "Come, I'll bring you to the bathroom, take a bath, we will have breakfast soon and I'll bring you back after I nursed the injuries you suffered without the bird. It should be quick enough, not that time is of essence or anything but I think it's for the best."

Gareki took the outstretched hand of his older version. "What happened earlier? Why did my head hurt so much?"

"He… Yogi… woke something up Kafka will hate and the waking up hurts to much to put in words. But it will help you while you manipulate time, you'll see sometime for sure." He stopped at a white door and opened it. "There we are", he stated the unnecessary. "When you are finished just go down the stairs, I'm sure you will see it directly. Yogi left some clothes in your size somewhere in there." He then shoved him lightly inside and closed the door again.

Gareki looked wide eyed at the door. Then smiled, when Kafka wouldn't like it he would definitely be of some use. Then he started to undress while opening the water tap. He neatly folded the clothes and put it into a corner then let his gaze wander to find the clothes Yogi had left for him.

His heart skipped a beat. Softly folded on top of the towels was a blue coat not unlike the one he had had when they first met just several sizes smaller and made of a lighter and softer fabric. He then set it down again and closed the water tap. Carefully he climbed into the bathtub.

Warm water embraced him and almost all the worries of the past few days fell away instantly. He hesitantly reached for the shower gel and opened the first one. Sweet, almost girly but still masculine, probably Yogi's, the next one he recognized instantly as Saya's and so he didn't even need to open it. The last one though was the one his future-self had smelled like a little bit. He softly started lathering his skin with it, the water carried it quickly away, slowly the surface filled with the soft foam. The warm water and lather making him feel as if he was on some sort of cloud far away from the world.

Eventually he pulled the plug. And washed his hair, letting warm water wash away the foam from his body. Enjoying the feeling of the water. But he had to climb out after what seemed a ridiculous long amount of time he had spent in the tub. A fluffy light blue towel that reached from his head to the floor dried him quickly enough. He then went on and got dressed, slowly the world seemed to get a grip on him again and so did the worries. He slipped on the plain underwear, the plain black shirt and trousers and the reached for the coat. Careful he ran a hand over the fabric. He just loved the feeling of it.

Almost smiling he threw it over and ran a hand though his hair. Without googles the black locks fell annoyingly in his face. He turned around, almost searching for googles and actually found some, next to shoes that looked to be his size. He carefully reached for them and a small slip of paper sailed down. He smiled at the messy script and adjusted the strap of the googles so that they would fit him and then slipped into the boots. With quick motion he closed the buckles. And went to the mirror. Adjusting the googles so that they would hold his fridge just slightly with ease, before walking out of the door.

He froze slightly and then followed the smell to the kitchen. There his older-self sat on the kitchen's worktop. His hair in a casual half ponytail and with a soft smile on his lips watching Yogi working on the stove. Suddenly Yogi looked up at his Gareki and shoved a piece of whatever he was working on into his mouth. He watched how his older-self gasped surprised for air, swallowed and grabbed a tumbler which contents were quickly emptied. Yogi bit on his lip and quickly pressed a kiss on his mouth. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Just surprised."

And then it dawned on the young version on Gareki what had happened. "Pancakes", he mumbled softly. "You slept with each other…" This needless to say created an awkward silence.

Which was abruptly broken not even a minute later. "Good morning!" Saya exclaimed happily and sat down at the table. Stiffly all of them returned the greeting. And just then future-Gareki slid down from the worktop and started to set the table.

"How did you sleep, Saya? Are you excited?" he asked softly and sat down next to her.

She nodded and threw a glance to his past version. "We're going to visit Oni-san's country right? This is the first time I can travel with you!" Her gaze wandered to past-Gareki a second time. "Gareki-kun why are you still standing there?" Without saying anything he left his place and sat down at the table, his eyes throwing her a look that clearly said: _Happy now? _She just smiled at him, he didn't know whether she could interpret his glances or not.

When Yogi set down the plate and then sat down on the opposite of the future-Gareki, the past version of mentioned person raised his voice. "Why are you living in Kuronomei?"

"It's just some sort of vacation home. We're still living on the second ship", Yogi answered softly smiling and petted his head. "Don't think too much about the future when you're back, ok? Just take opportunities as they come, everything will turn out well enough." Gareki leaned softly in his touch already thinking what he could do to make his Yogi forgive him.

"Saya!" his future-self exclaimed suddenly. "Not so much sugar, you teeth will get bad! And Yogi be an example! Geez, sometimes I think I'm the only adult here…" He then looked disapproving at his younger-self who had started to chuckle at their behaviour.

* * *

"What?" Gareki starred at his future self with a confused face.

"I'm asking you to strip, don't make a big deal out of it. I don't want blood to spill on your clothes so quickly." Gareki pulled out some bandages out of a cupboard and opened some of them. His younger-self was still staring at him. But then he gave in and slipped out of the coat, quietly folding it again and setting it down at the end of the bed, the he stripped out of his shirt and the trousers putting them over the coat to protect him from any blood that my spill. Black was in the end easier to wash than blue. The older one put bandages on the nightstand and stared at his fingers for a short moment. "Ok, get your bird back, I'll freeze the injuries then and sedate you." The past-Gareki took a deep breath, closed his eyes and called the bird to him silently. A sharp pain flew through him as the bracelet's sparks collected and resembled around his wrist. Then he heard his future-self mumble something and it stopped hurting. Slightly at least. Softly the older man took his arm and injected the liquid into him and the world slowly dimmed down. The last thing he heard was a sharp snapping sound almost like a bone breaking.

* * *

The king and the ambassador looked up at the prince when his eyes suddenly fluttered open. His eyes still looked haunted but there was something else inside them as well. Hope. "Yogi?" the king asked softly and was surprised when his son actually looked at him.

A sad smile graced his lips. "…back…" and his eyes fluttered close again. The king watched the heart monitor and breathed out when the heart rate didn't change for the worse. In fact it steadied slightly.

But they had no idea what he meant. Suddenly the door busted open. Small feet made their way over to the king. "Father, mother wants you to come immediately to the entrance with the ambassador!" Her eyes fell on Yogi's once again almost lifeless form, tears collected in her eyes. "Oni-chan…"

The king stood up and took the small girl in his arms, softly pulling her up. The ambassador threw a last look at the small prince and followed the king out of the room.

When they almost had reached the entrance hall they could already see the queen standing in the middle of it, the gate opened a stranger stood just a few metres away from the queen. His hood pulled deep down in his face, a small bundle of blue fabric in his arms probably a child. The style of clothing showing that he was a foreigner. "Is he one of yours?" the king asked the ambassador quietly.

"No," he answered as quietly, "But he carries himself like he's sure of what he does."

The king nodded quietly and stepped next to his wife. "How can I help you?" he asked.

The stranger shook his head. "You can't help me, but I found someone in the forest you are missing. I want to return him." He softly on the soft blue fabric, exposing soft looking black hair and a tranquil looking sleeping face. Their eyes widened slowly. "Several bones were broken, some organs bruised others even punctured. Without the bird he would have died for sure, the cast on his leg can off as soon as he wakes up, I would ask you to let the one on his arm around for a little bit longer and to keep him from putting too much stain on his leg." He shifted the body slightly, the small hands of the boy readjusting the grip on the man's black coat as well. "He's adjusting to the stain the bird puts on his soul, so let him sleep somewhere." The man stepped to the ambassador and gave him the boy carefully. "I spend too much time patching up the body for it to be injured again anytime soon." The ambassador tightened his grip around his son protectively.

The royal pair looking over to the stranger with some sort of wonder in their faces. He pulled his hood deeper in his face and turned around to leave. "Wait!" he heard the ambassador say. "Let me at least show you some sort of thanks."

The stranger paused for a moment. "I don't need any thanks. My companion probably wreaks havoc in the market right now, I should go."

"Just a tea, I'm sure you have enough time for that", the king said softly. "You saved the life of our son as well."

The man bowed down slightly. "If that's what your majesty wishes, I will comply. But I'm not sure whether I have the time for it or not."

Slow steps made their way over to him, pulling his hood down. "I'm just not sure why you bow." The greyish blue eyes widened in shock. "You are under the protection of the royal house, you must have been for years. And I'm sure Yogi will be able to wait."

Gareki seemed slightly uncomfortable. "How were you able to guess?" He smiled slightly and shook his head. "I don't even want to know. Just a tea then. But I don't want to hear thanks for saving my own life." The king laughed softly and grabbed him around the shoulders leading him though the entrance, telling his wife to bring the ambassador to Yogi's room, the hurt child would surely appreciate some familiarity as soon as he woke up.

* * *

Gareki set the cup down again and looked out of the window, the ambassador had come in with his younger-self, because he had woken up as soon as they reached Yogi's room. His coat hung over the backrest of the armchair. Carefully he reached for the trouser leg and pulled it up. The thin white cast appeared slowly underneath. "How comes you made the cast on my leg much thinner than on my arm?" his younger-self asked inquiring.

"Because the bugs are always caring for the more threatening injuries. In your arm an artery was hit as well, more threatening than a lone bone fracture, right?"

The ambassador blinked. "Why are you calling the nanobots 'bugs'?"

Gareki shook his head. "Long story and probably too much of the future. It doesn't matter anyway." He reached the end of the cast and pulled the trousers a little bit higher before pulling out scissors out of his bag. Cutting up the cast, careful but with enough force to make it smoothly. "Don't use the leg too much in the next time", he mentioned softly, "Rest, read, remember. Don't think too much about the future, but Yogi already mentioned that." His hands softly ran up his leg. "Your leg seems fine again." He stood up and took his cup of tea again. "Why did you bring him back to me anyway? I'm sure I'm not the only medical scientist here."

The ambassador smiled softly. "That's exactly what I wanted to know. You chose to be a doctor, you can't imagine how proud I'm." Gareki perked up curiously. "You seemed so depressed these last few months I was worried, but I was right Yogi really did you some good."

His younger-self almost jumped on his feet, but he caught him with ease before his feet touched the ground. "I have to go to Yogi!" he complained, "The idiot probably thinks I'm angry with him when I'm angry with myself, you have to know that! Let me go!"

"What do you mean? …Why are you angry with yourself, sweetie?" the ambassador asked softly and kneeled down in front of where Gareki had sat down his younger-self again. The older version just turned around and sat down on his place, ignoring the helpless looks his younger-self threw him.

The he swallowed softly. "I'm useless, unnecessary. Yogi has done so much to get me comfortable and I can't do anything for him…" His gaze was averted, the eyes still dry and one hand gripped almost brutally into the sleeve of the other one where the cast should still have been. "And when he called me 'his princess' I just snapped. I should know better than that. I should have given a cheeky reply and laugh about it. I-I should have made him laugh with me. I'm so stupid. I should just disappear! I-" He was interrupted by a slap on his cheek. His hand shoot up, holding it carefully as he starred into the angry eyes of his father. "I made you unhappy as well. I'm sorry. I'm a-"

"Stop that! Sweetheart, how can you even think like this?!" he said sharper then he would have liked effectively causing Gareki to flinch, but he didn't answer. "Answer!"

"It's enough isn't it?" Gareki looked at his older-him with wide eyes. The ambassador's attention, the confusion of the royal pair snapped to him as well. "You're giving too much, I will never be able to pay you back." The young man's gaze trained on the hot surface of the tea. But still far, far away. "I'm a disappointment, I don't deserve anyone like you. It's enough. But you're still giving me more. Stop it, you're making me uncomfortable, I can't give you back enough." A soft breeze played with his hair, rippling the tea's surface. "I'm not good enough for you."

Soft steps approached from the window. "I still hate hearing you talk like that." Yogi carefully set Saya down and made his way over to his Gareki. "When you're the one that's giving too much…" He leaned down, one hand on each of the armrests and kissed him softly. Gareki's eyes closed softly, leaning into the touch. The hand which held the cup lowered on his knee, while the empty hand raised and pulled him on the hair closer. When he eventually had to break the kiss, Yogi pecked him on the cheek before squatting down in front of him, hands now on Gareki's knees. "I'm happy we were able to work out a compromise, even if your method was unfair", he complained softly and mustered Gareki with an odd grin, "When we're back, let's go to the beach~! It's been some time since… we've been there."

Gareki's eyebrow raised. "I don't even want to know what you wanted to say. But if Saya doesn't mind, sure, why not. Beach sounds fun", he answered a gloved hand still in Yogi's hair moving back and forth in the blond locks. "And no. Before you start, we are not getting a pet, Yogi."

"But you have your birds!" Yogi complained softly and with a smile on his face. Gareki pulled slightly on his hair.

They broke apart when they heard a soft giggle. "Nene, Sensei?" Saya asked Gareki and then whined softly, "What's so special about the beach? Oni-san is always so happy when it's brought up. I wanna know. I wanna know!" She put her hands on his legs and climbed onto his lap without hitting Yogi. But when she tumbled Yogi stood instantly and steadied her, while Gareki held the cup high so that she wouldn't burn herself on the still hot tea and with the other hand steadied her as well. "Sensei, I wanna play on the beach with you and Oni-san!"

Gareki gave the cup to Yogi who drowned it before setting it down on the desk. Maybe it would be more correct to say he savoured it quickly and then took Gareki's coat. "We'll take that as our clue to disappear. Please take care of us, I know you will and don't try too much, Gareki, don't think too much, sometimes it's better to listen… Not what you think right now." He bit on his glove before pulling his hand out of it.

Yogi turned around with a sad smile. "Good bye~!" His voice sounded almost upbeat, but Gareki knew it was forced. His gaze wandered to the Gareki of this time. "Huh? Why did he fall asleep?" His gaze wandered back to the Gareki of his time.

"The only thing keeping him awake was the side-effect of the sedative. I didn't use the normal one, that doesn't work well with nanobots and you know how much Akari was also annoyed with me waking up hours too early. Besides it can still be used after a person ate, his body needed the food", Gareki answered when he had put the glove into his pocket. "It always pushes adrenaline though the body afterwards to flush it out. You should know that."

Saya hid her face into Gareki's neck, shyly looking up at the adults. "Bye…"

The adults bid their goodbyes but Yogi smiled teasingly. "I always knew you had a soft spot for-"

"Yogi! Don't you dare to finish that sentence." Gareki's eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Naw, you're too serious", Yogi quickly pecked him on the cheek and his hand wandered around his waist. "Let's go then, Gareki." The hand dangerously low, but he didn't seem to care. And then within a split second they had just disappeared.

The king watched the place they had disappeared from for a moment before his gaze wandered to the small child sleeping on an armchair. "I would never have guessed that their bond would develop like this, I never felt anything like this. And an ability like this… I heard about it once, but it's just a legend or so I thought, his blood must be exceptional strong."

His wife shook her head softly, "The most important thing is that they are happy, darling. I was actually afraid, Yogi would get his heart broken, but the boy never left him. But they left this kingdom. Did you see their hands?"

"They were still too young", the ambassador argued, "and they already had too many burdens to carry. We already died. And it still seems like a happy end…"

* * *

Gareki looked at Yogi's sleeping face. And waited.

He had woken up in Yogi's bed- alone. When he had climbed out of the bed in search of the young prince he had stumbled over Momari. Again. She had been helpful to bring him to Yogi.

But he couldn't help but notice that she threw him hopeful glances every now and then. And then there were some worried ones as well. As soon as she had brought him to the room the prince rested in, she quickly retreated with an excuse that seemed just too far-fetched to be real.

Gareki watched the sleeping face. Shouldn't he wake up? What had happened to him? White bandages graced his hands, the face pale. The hair clung slightly to his head. He looked ill. He looked so ill. His stomach churned. It was his fault. He climbed into the bed carefully, not to disturb Yogi.

He wanted him to look at him with these beautiful violet eyes. Maybe he needed to fight to win Yogi's affections again, but he wanted him to wake up again. Gareki slowly, unconsciously huddled against Yogi. His hand found his way in his blanket. A tear found its way on the pillow. How would Yogi normally wake up?

"I'm only trying it once, you idiot. Just please wake up."

He leaned forward and stopped for a split second before pressing a soft kiss on Yogi's lips. His eyes closed immediately. But opened again when he felt a hand carefully caressing his hair. "Yogi…"

In the violet eyes were tears, but before Gareki could say anything Yogi beat him to it. "I'm so relived." An arm pulled him close. "For a second I really thought I had lost you. I'm so happy you are fine." Gareki sat up, his eyes averted, the shoulders tensed. "G-Gareki? What happened?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Yogi. I'm so sorry." Yogi looked up at him curiously. A hand of him slightly raising to reach out for Gareki. "I hurt you again. I'm useless and I feel bad because I can't give you anything back. Nothing at all. Is there any way of dissolving the bond?"

With a jerk Yogi sat up, hands just lingering centimetres away from Gareki's shoulders. "Wh-What are you talking about?" Yogi looked both ridiculously confused and ridiculously sad. "Don't you love me anymore? What did I do wrong? Gareki, ple-"

"Just answer!" Gareki snapped causing Yogi to flinch, then to slump and finally to shake his head. The black-haired boy looked up with new found determination. "Then please, just allow me to do this." He suddenly moved closer, causing Yogi to fall on his back with Gareki on him.

"Ga-" Yogi started as he felt a soft kiss being pressed on his throat. His eyes widened in slight panic. Gareki wouldn't do this. He wouldn't know of this kind to bond. He wouldn't do this, he called him an idiot for doing it.

But he did. Gareki formed a temporary promise. "My heart, my body shall be yours. To take, to keep as you seem fit. Your pain shall be mine to feel." He could feel the bond being formed. How the thread connecting them grew thicker. Power surging through the bond in impulses like a heartbeat of its own. And then the feeling dimmed down slightly, still stronger and more present than the bond had been before.

Yogi huffed slightly. "You idiot", he mumbled with an almost happy note in his voice. "You give too much…"

Gareki's eyes looked at him drowsy. "Just let me have the pretence I give you something back, idiot."

Yogi's eyes narrowed slightly but Gareki didn't see it, his eyes already closed. "I beg to differ, sweetie, I'm happy with just your presence, you're my world…" But Gareki didn't hear any of this, already fast asleep. Which was exactly what Yogi was planning to do now as well. He pulled the smaller body close again and his eyes closed almost automatically.

* * *

This chapter is a monster, I just realized it yet because right now I'm actually forbidden from writing and wrote almost all of it on my mobile. You can't imagine how fast I'm able to text now. I just had some time alone and wrote the last bits of it.

This chapter might seem to be a bit far-fetched, yes, but there was once the page with the pyjama Yogi was trying to give Gareki after Nai already got one and Gareki answered "I got a nice bed, isn't that enough?" Which Yogi found touching, and so I had to think, a person that's used to the barest minimum and suddenly gets more and more without being able to work or do anything for it (even while he lived with Tsubaki he tried to help). How would they react and there I found this nice (depressing) text in one of my notebooks and thought: Well you can't get it out of your head, the script was actually taken away, you might just go for it. You are still able to delete it afterwards. As to the time travel thing in here. I love time travel, just love it.

I don't have a question for this week. I actually have to write time is running short. Thank you for reading this monster, feel free to point out any mistakes, OneNote on my mobile doesn't have grammar correction and even with it I'm still prone to mistakes.

Sincerely, Mal


	10. Chapter 10

Dear _Anonymous_, I'm not sure if that always is a good thing, but I'm happy to hear it nevertheless!

* * *

Catching Typhoons

It hadn't evenpassed that much time when Yogi woke up again. Gareki's eyes still closed, the tiny hand tangled in his shirt. At this age Gareki sure was young and even younger looking. Instead of looking almost five he looked more like almost four. He bit softly on his bottom lip. This was one talk he didn't look forward to.

His hand wandered up, softly brushing a stray lock out of Gareki's face. How could he even start? 'By the way Gareki, Kafka stole a year of your age, besides the years they kept you as guinea pig? And no I don't know what they did and why.' He sighed softly. That wouldn't do. That just wouldn't do. He would protect him this time. He wouldn't let Kafka lay a single finger on him.

Yogi pulled him slightly closer, before closing his own eyes again. And then he couldn't let Kafka hurt him as well, Gareki would feel that. Just who had told Gareki about temporary promises? They weren't common anymore… He shook his head slightly and nuzzled closer to Gareki, he'd have to ask him later on. And what had made him disappear. He'd have to ask him about that as well.

On a second thought hadn't Gareki had a cast yesterday as well? Maybe that was just his imagination. Both arms were only clothed in the light fabric of pyjamas by now.

He almost fell asleep again when he heard the door opening gently. He cracked an eye open. His father came in first and after him Gareki's. "G'morning", he mumbled drowsy, making them look at him in somewhat akin to surprise. The door closed softly.

A gentle smile on his father's lips. "I'm happy you are awake again and responsive as well. How do you feel?"

Feel? How did he feel? His muscles were a bit sore, his neck almost stiff from the position he had slept in, he was hungry, thirsty, but… his heart seemed to burst from happiness. "Never been better", he answered semi truthfully without a hint of sacasm.

His father smiled at them. "I'm happy to hear that, Yogi. Do you know how he is as well?" The ambassador looked at the king with a weird expression, he seemed to want to say something but Yogi beat him to it.

"Gareki is tired. Really tired, I have a hard time reaching out to him without immediately falling asleep again… But I assume it is because he's always giving all he has to give. I'm worried." He pulled him a bit closer, but when he heard a small noise in dissatisfaction he let slightly go again. "I just don't want him to get hurt…"

The eyes of the ambassador narrowed slightly. "You speak as if you know him for far longer than you do. I think he did too. And suddenly you had a name for him which he accepted without any word of complain. What is going on between the two of you?" The king looked at him oddly. "I mean, sure, there is a bond between the two of you, but that doesn't explain anything if you ask me."

"What do you want to say?" the king challenged him almost sounding curious. Yogi sat up, gently putting Gareki on his lap so that he wouldn't be disrupted in his sleep- after all he needed it so badly. Watching the adults silently. Again. Assessing the situation they were in.

"That this isn't normal!" Gareki's father argued. Yogi was for a moment happy he didn't guess how right he indeed was. "I mean look at them without thinking about how perfect the bond is. They know each other more and deeper than they possible could. Think about it, they just met four days ago!"

And then it happened, Yogi felt a slight shift in the bond. "Quiet!" he exclaimed upset. He didn't want Gareki wake up and let him see their fathers fighting. But then it dawn on him who he was talking to. "Please calm down." His arm protectively around the younger one's body. "He's already waking up, do you really want him to see him fighting while his soul hasn't even recovered from all of the stain?"

Instantly the adults were quiet. Looking at him- no at Gareki. "What do you mean? Stain on the soul?" the king asked carefully.

Before Yogi could formulate an adequate answer Gareki's eyes opened slowly and the hands grip on Yogi's shirt loosened. Staring up at Yogi's worried face, Gareki couldn't help but smile softly. "You're way too forgiving…" the black haired boy mumbled softly and sat up. Yogi immediately starting to steady him. When Gareki sat up Yogi's arm still hadn't left his waist, still steadying him carefully. And he was thankful for it. "You have to think that I'm really useless right now… that I'm just a burden for you…"

Yogi's eyes widened unbelieving. "What? No! Gareki… I don't know what to say!" He brushed through his hair in distress. "Stop talking like that… I happen to love the person you're talking badly about, he could never be a burden." He paused for a short moment. "You know, he's my world, I don't care about anything as much as I care for you." He then leaned forward to embrace Gareki, making them fall on the bed again. "What did I do to make you think like this? I'm sorry for calling you 'my princess' I was just fooling around, I didn't mean to imply you were holding me back or being a burden. I just… you're just so precious to me, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"But-"

He nuzzled loving into Gareki's hair, breathing softly. Pecking him onto the check and then feeling the amazing song of the bond washing over him, reaffirming the bond even stronger than ever. "You shouldn't have created the promise though, it's tying you too much to me. I don't mind, don't you dare to even think it, but I can't believe you're fine with it. Your blood has to be boiling over right now…"

Gareki blinked. "Boiling over?" He looked irritated at Yogi. "What are you talking about? Blood boiling over? That's not even possible…"

Yogi shook his head softly. "It's possible. Your whole body is tingling right? It's not just my imagination. To think that you can't feel the bond that well, but your blood is still so strong…" He softly petted this smooth black hair. "Your blood is almost as strong as mine even though you only have a quarter of 'insider' blood. The only real difference is the way we were raised. But your family is known for impossibilities. You're just keeping old traditions alive." Yogi laughed softly and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll just load it up fully then, if you don't believe me blood can boil", he mumbled against his lips just before he pressed another kiss on his lips.

The reaction of Gareki followed immediately. He wriggled out of Yogi's gentle grip and brought distance between the two of them. His hand massaged his wrist carefully and he looked angry at Yogi. "That hurts!" And it did. His whole body felt like it was burning form the inside out. He pressed his arms on his body and then coughed softly. "Kisses shouldn't hurt like this, Yogi…"

It almost broke Yogi's heart to see him like that. He looked so frail. Yogi raised his hands but didn't touch him. He looked aside, the adults were frozen. Literally frozen in time. Yogi could only guess for how long. But it affirmed one thing at least: Gareki's blood had already started to boil over. His blood was starting to break free. But somehow the way Gareki looked, like a drowned puppy… "Adorable…" Yogi mumbled softly.

Gareki had the strong urge to hit him, but settled down for just kicking him hard. Less moving was better. And also meant less pain. "I'm NOT adorable." His whole body felt weird, it wasn't really pain, it didn't feel good. It wasn't normal. "I feel like on a rollercoaster, up and down." Maybe yes that was the description. He felt tension on his shoulders, but invincible at the same time, he felt heavy and incredible light at the same time. Fragile and powerful.

Yogi reached out and pulled him into a warm embrace. Gareki started to squirm again, trying to get out of the embrace. "Just one last time, Gareki. Let go. Reach out, like you did to the I.D." He closed the last centimetre to Gareki's lips, whose eyes started to close slowly. The younger one could see stars as he tried to do what Yogi asked of him. "Sleep tight, my love. I'll visit you in your dreams if you want me there…"

It was like gripping into a constant flow of nothingness. Nothing which was set in stone. A nothingness that bordered on infiniteness. Constant, everlasting, but still nothing at all. He was abacinated, he was in pure darkness. He was only sure of one single tiny thing: He was never alone. And with that he slipped into the nothingness.

* * *

Yogi heard his name being cried out madly. He looked up with a fake smile before letting Gareki softly down. The greyish blue eyes tightly closed, a hand tangled in his shirt, not letting go, not even giving in an inch, when he tried to untangle it. The breath tranquil. "Sorry", he mumbled guiltily, "But I assumed it would be better if he knows what kind of abilities are sleeping inside of him when he goes away so soon again…"

"But that's not for you to decide, Yogi…" his father started and threw a short uncomfortable look at the ambassador. "It should by all rights been his own, what if he doesn't want to come back now?"

The ambassador slowly shook his head, an unbelieving expression on his face. "That aside, Yogi, you can't just take a peace of freedom. That's wrong in both of our countries."

Yogi gaze seemed to challenge him. "I know that. But it hurts more to give a temporary promise without having at least elementary knowledge about the abilities." He crossed his arms. "It may temporary hurt now, but just until he wakes up again. I don't care if he hates me now, I care too much about him."

The adults were speechless for a moment which seemed too long for Yogi's taste. "Temporary promise? Are you sure?" his father finally asked.

Yogi raised an eyebrow as if to say: Seriously? But his smile was still present. "Of course I'm sure, father. It is hard not to recognize a temporary promise when it's created. The whole bond is strengthened. I just wonder who told him about it, because I didn't leave his side while he was in the library."

"He… was in the future", the ambassador mentioned hesistantly, but calm. Yogi bit on his bottom lip, cursing softly in his thoughts, but maybe, he thought, it would be better if they didn't have to carry this knowledge around with them anymore. "He may know it from there…"

The king nodded slightly. "You're right that could be. Come here, Yogi, you can't stay here for the full duration of Gareki's stay. You'll get ill."

Yogi looked up to the adults. Didn't they know he was from the future as well? What had Gareki told them? "Gareki, my lord?" the ambassador asked softly, "I can't remember hearing my son referring to himself as such."

"I can." The king said, "Even though it was quite different than it is normally, yes?"

"What…" Yogi started, "What did he tell you?" He did his best to look absolutely adorable and innocent, but he knew Gareki wouldn't even have to act. He looked like it even when he was absolutely serious.

The ambassador crossed his arms. "Not much", he answered almost a bit gloomy. "But the important point is, like your mother said then, Yogi. You two seemed happy."

That was close to zero information then, Yogi thought. The king shook his head, "Let him sleep, Yogi. Go play with Momari or go on the market, but you can't stay here until Gareki has to go back home." His hand was still raised for Yogi to take.

But Yogi shook his head slowly. "I know I can't stay here all the times, but my presence should help a bit. You know, I think I'll just stay a little bit longer, father." He lay down next to Gareki, watching his sleeping face. "Don't worry though, I'll let him sleep." He cuddled close to the small body and gently put an arm around it. He almost cooed when Gareki nuzzled closer to him and his delicate hands grabbed on his shirt. "Adorable…" he mumbled softly.

"Not…" He heard the slightest of a mumble. "Idiot… love you…" And blinked. No, Gareki's lashes didn't even flutter the slightest bit, he was still tight asleep.

"Just who are you trying to kid? Love you too, sweetie." He closed his eyes and relaxed against this wonderful warmth he had missed these past days too much to let go now.

But that didn't change the fact that he could still hear what their fathers talked about. "I don't understand how they can act around each other like that", he heard the ambassador say, "It's like they know each other better than they could. It's like they are older than they are."

The smoothing voice of his own father mentioning that not everything was explainable in a rational way and that it sometimes would be better to just accept the things as they are. He could hear footsteps departing and eventually the door closing. But Yogi couldn't quite bring himself to care, he wanted to sleep for a bit as well, maybe talking to Gareki while his body rested. But he didn't want to worry for now, at least that were his last thoughts before he slipped into their unconscious reality.

"Yogi?" he heard the voice of his most beloved person softly questioning, "What are you doing here? Is it already night?"

The former lieutenant raised his hand to shield his eyes from the brightness, before answering, "No, but I wanted to see if you were angry with me." His violet eyes opened and immediately widened, staring up at Gareki.

Gareki blinked softly. "Angry with you? More like annoyed with you, idiot. Kisses shouldn't hurt. They should…" he paused for a moment, looking down at Yogi. "Is something wrong?"

Yogi's hand slowly reached up, but paused just centimetres from Gareki's cheek, not touching. "You look like an angel…" The black hair as well as the black clothes building a contrast to the pale flawless skin, the light illumining it further, making it glow.

"I think you lost it, Yogi." Gareki said nonchalantly, sat down on the bed and crossed his legs. "Geez, you know it's unhealthy if you sleep too much. I'll be fine if you just visit me in the normal hours, the bond is stronger here, you know? It feels like you're close all the time."

Yogi sat up looking at the teen in front of him with a surprised expression. "Sometimes I really wished you were a bit more selfish." He gently tipped with his forefinger on the tip of Gareki's nose. "It must be really lonely even if you feel me…" And then he waited.

A rosy blush spread on Gareki's cheeks and for a few moments he seemed speechless. Suddenly his gaze seemed to challenge Yogi's. "You are still aware that I was a lone thief for quite some time, right? That's both selfish and lonely, in contrast to this."

Yogi smiled softly. "You did what you needed to do back then, Gareki." He pulled the younger one into a warm embrace. "You're not selfish."

"Can you tell me now, why the kisses hurt?" Gareki changed the topic all of a sudden. "I mean that was just temporary, right? I mean normally kisses are like fireworks of happiness, making your heart skip a bit but they don't make my body feel like its burning. I mean seriously: Burning!"

Yogi laughed softly and then shook his head. "They won't hurt anymore. Never again. I just thought that it would be better to get it over quickly… Your soul is still adjusting from the promise and you'd be sleeping anyway. I thought it would be better to let your soul adjust once right and completely than two times. It seemed like a good idea at the time…" He paused shortly. "Sorry for not telling you beforehand."

Gareki shook his head. "Its fine, Yogi, really. I think it's probably even better like this… But why am I the only one who needs to adjust?" He leaned slightly against Yogi and then mumbled, "That's not quite fair, don't you agree?"

"It's because I was raised here, sweetie. I learned what I forced onto you from my birth on. You know, I think your mother taught you a bit… If she were still alive I'm sure you wouldn't have to adjust to anything, you probably…" He stopped, looking at Gareki whose face was hidden in his shoulder now. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have mentioned her, it still has to hurt so much."

Gareki didn't say a word. But he didn't need to.

And so time ticked by. Time in silent comfort. Time in silent company. In precious company.

But the time would soon come to a temporary end. Both parties knew that. "Can you do me a favour?" Gareki's voice reached his ears.

"Sure, everything", he answered without thinking.

Gareki seemed to be slightly flustered. "The things we fall asleep having on us are transferred in here, right?"

"Hm?" Yogi mumbled, "Yes, I guess so…"

"Can you bring me some books tonight?" Yogi still couldn't see Gareki's face, but somehow he had the feeling that a blush would adore his cheeks if he could see it. "I figured I could as well do some research here…"

Yogi's eyes narrowed slightly. "You don't have to do research here, Gareki, you can just relax for a bit. You're tired, I can feel that…"

"I'll take a nap till you're here again, I promise. But I'll be bored without anything to do…"

Yogi stroked softly though the black locks. "I'll get some folk tales then. Fiction," he said softly, "I don't want you to work while you feel bad." He softly moved Gareki from his lap and on the bed again.

"I don't feel bad", Gareki contradicted softly, "Just weird." He reached out to grab Yogi's sleeve. "But thanks, it's been long since I've had time to read fiction."

The prince leaned down to press a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll be going then. Sleep well."

Gareki's eyes closed tiredly. "Later then."

Yogi took a deep breath and Gareki felt his warmth disappear, but somehow he could still feel his presence. Slowly he slipped into a restorative sleep.

* * *

Yogi woke up like he fell asleep, cuddled into Gareki, comfortable on the bed. He caressed the black hair before slipping out of the bed. He threw another look at Gareki, he looked so fragile like that. He quietly opened the door and stepped on the floor.

"Oni-chan?" he heard the soft voice of his sister. "Are you fine again?"

He smiled gently at her, no need to worry her, "Yes, I'm fine, hearing you this worried about me, makes Oni-chan really strong!" Yogi stepped a step closer to her and suddenly stopped. He felt dizzy, his hand wandered to his forehead, softly pressing.

"Oni-chan?!"

"I'm fine, Momari, just a bit dizzy…" He heard quick steps approaching them. Momari already was at his side, tears in her eyes, looking up at him. Her small hands latched onto his sleeve. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine", he repeated. "I'm just a bit dizzy."

"None of this now, Yogi." And Yogi was suddenly aware who this person was. A soft hand brushed over his head. "When was the last time you ate?" He felt his body being picked up.

He buried his hand softly in the soft fabric. "I'm sorry. I should have asked Gareki…"

"Then I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." The ambassador's voice was still gentle, caring. "But that doesn't answer my question."

Yogi breathed softly in. "I already said sorry to Gareki, he said that he understood… To your question I'm not sure which day of the week do we have?" He closed his eyes slightly, leaning into the warmth.

"Too long then, I really don't understand what the big deal with needles is." He stepped down the stairs, a way Yogi knew very well.

"It interferes with the blood", he mumbled, "Meds that are injected directly into the blood steam could bring the blood out of the equilibrium." He opened his eyes again, looking out of the windows they passed. "The nanobots in Gareki's body are too used to the equilibrium to change it, I guess."

The ambassador shifted him slightly. "I'm impressed that you already know such things when did you learn about it? I can't imagine that it is common knowledge."

He heard the soft sound of a door opening and his gaze wandered to the way ahead. "Sensei talked about it once." More like Akari had been pretty much annoyed with his weird reaction to injections at first. "The only one we really use are sedatives that put both sides asleep."

"Mhhm", the ambassador affirmed softly that he was still listening. "Something else I've been curious about: Why 'Gareki'? That seems like an unusual name to me."

Yogi was silent for a moment. "Yes, it is unusual, I guess." And then he fell silent again.

The ambassador looked at the child in his arms. "Don't fall asleep again, Yogi, we're almost at the kitchen." Yogi's eyes opened again. His stomach grumbled quietly. "Listen, you're hungry, little one."

Yogi laughed quietly. "It's been a while since I have been carried around like that."

"Is that so?" the ambassador mused softly, "I hope you don't take offense in it then, the negations are going so well right now."

Yogi's gaze wandered back to the walls of the floor. "I would never take offense, Gareki is family now and that makes you a part of my family as well. You know, I'm sure father and mother see it similar, I know Momari does see it like I do." He bit softly on his bottom lip. Maybe his next sentences would offend the ambassador, but he felt like he had to say it. "Gareki is really precious, isn't he?" The ambassador's curious gaze wandered back to him. "He's already a real beauty, he's intelligent, compassionate, adorable and selfless to the boarder of recklessness. You know it's really bugging me though that he always thinks he makes mistakes when the only one he makes actually is that he's to stubborn to listen to the persons that love him and always tries to carry his burden alone."

The ambassador nodded slightly. "I'm worried about the same things, he's only four after all." And then he shook his head. "But you still shouldn't think like that, you're just a child yourself."

"But I really love him!"

The ambassador didn't say another word to him. But they had reached the kitchen anyway. The cook turned and quickly started to prepare some food. Yogi was sat down on a chair, the warm hand softly brushing though his hair, before the older man left again. The small prince could just assume where he went to, but oddly enough he almost didn't care.

* * *

The next days pretty much would follow the same fashion. Yogi would wake up, mourn the fact that Gareki had forbidden him from sleeping too much, crawl out of the bed, get dressed, go to the dining room, have breakfast with his family and sometimes the ambassador as well, attend his lessons, make sure he understood them, get some food for Gareki and himself, grab a pair of books (sometimes titles on Gareki's request, sometimes almost on random), sneak into Gareki's room, stabilize the bond so much that Gareki would wake up to get him to eat, eat his own food afterwards, nap for half an hour because he was exhausted from stabilizing the bond, spend time with Gareki while he slept, wake up again, start to work on some sewing work to pass the time, go down for dinner, sneak back into Gareki's room and fall asleep within seconds.

_Yogi lay on the soft mattress looking at Gareki who sat at the chair a block and a pen in his hand. "You really shouldn't steady the bond just to wake me up, if it's tiring you out so much", the teen mumbled softly. Pen softly tipping on the paper. _

"_But you have to eat at least once a day, Gareki, your body is still growing", he answered back, "'sides I'm still not as tired as you are." For a short while Gareki didn't say a word. _

_Then all of the sudden he put the paper and the pen on the desk. "Move a bit, that's my side of the bed, idiot." Yogi blinked in confusion but moved, just to have Gareki settle down next to him, snuggling up to him. "And if you say one word, I'll kick you off the bed", Gareki quietly threatened._

_Yogi slung his arms around him. "I wouldn't dare…" He placed a soft kiss on Gareki's hair, "I love you." _

"Oni-chan!" Yogi flinched softly and pierced his finger softly with the needle.

"Momari", he winced softly, "Don't surprise me like that while I'm…" He paused for a moment before ending, "sewing…" This was the one skill he couldn't explain with his training here. This was the one thing he shouldn't have started until he reached the second ship.

He heard light steps behind him. "Can I see that, sweetie?"

Yogi bit softly on his bottom lip. He couldn't exactly say no to his mother. "I don't think it's very good though", he mumbled softly, "I just started because I wanted to give Gareki something self-made as goodbye present…" He closed his eyes and prayed for a moment that his mother would leave it alone and not take a look at the seams.

But he didn't have much luck today. His mother gently took the piece he had almost finished out of his hands and examined the seams. "That's really skilfully done, sweetie, who taught you?"

That was the thing he had been afraid of. It was impossible to say Iva did. It was impossible to name a person living here, his mother would ask. "I-I taught myself." He said and averted his gaze blushing.

His mother's eyed him curiously. "Did you now. Out of a book? This room looks like a mix between a library and a sewing room by now." Her gaze wandered to the sleeping boy on the bed. "You're sneaking into his bed as well, I don't want you to worry, but what are you going once he goes back home?" Her hand lay gently on his cheek.

He threw her a soft and true smile. "Waiting until Gareki returns of course. And maybe put some more efforts in my studies. I don't want to fall further back, he already teases me about it…" He quietly brushed his fringe back. "And he's even so much younger than I."

His mother giggled softly and shook her head. "You can't compare that. He grew up amongst scientists, he didn't have friends his own age, which is actually why the ambassador asked whether he could bring him here or not." She then pulled the needle out of Yogi's hand and put the work aside. "He -Gareki it is- had a very different life. He is way too advanced in his studies." She smiled oddly at him. "But why sewing Yogi? You never showed any interest in something as domestic as sewing."

"It's calming", he contradicted softly.

"Is that so?" Yogi nodded. "Well then, why don't you sew together with me as soon as you have finished the cat? Momari and I will be happy if you spend some time with us again."

Yogi nodded content. "I can do that as soon as Gareki has left, mother." He took the needle and threaded it with yellow and skilled movements.

"Do you need some help, Sweetie? Remember, Gareki departs in just a few days."

Yogi shook his head and pointed at a small pile of teddy-bear cloth. "I'll be finished by tomorrow evening." His mother stood up again and threw him a gentle smile before she picked Momari up.

"The ambassador will be there for dinner, so try not to look as tired as you did these last few days, maybe you should get some rest?" she suggested as she left the room. Yogi looked at the cloth on his lap. Sleep. He wasn't exactly tired, but it sure sounded alluring. He stitched the last ear on the head and lay it down to the rest of the plush.

Gareki's eyes seemed to flutter for a moment but didn't open. Cautiously Yogi climbed into the bed and cuddled into the smaller body. Yes, rest sounded indeed alluring.

* * *

Yogi was dressed in some of his best clothes. And he didn't really like it. He held the Nyanperona plush tightly in his hands. And watched. Today meant goodbye. But at least Gareki was awake again. At least they would still be able to meet in their unconscious reality. Gareki pulled softly on his father's sleeve and was carefully set down on the ground. When he seemed to lose balance the ambassador immediately steadied him. But Gareki fought for his balance and made his way over to Yogi. He didn't seem to know what to do next though. So Yogi took action, he set the plush into Gareki's arms who probably expected it and then pulled him into a gentle embrace. "Until we meet again, Sweetheart, and next time we will do lots and lots of enjoyable things", Yogi whispered in his ear. "And when your lonely-"

"Just hug the stupid cat and imagine it's my favourite idiot. I'm looking forward to next time, Yogi", Gareki interrupted him mumbling.

Yogi laughed softly. "His name is Nyanperona and I'm not an idiot. Have a safe trip."

"I'll be back soon. Don't miss me, Yogi." And with that they broke the embrace, said goodbye to the other persons –the other one's family members (and in Gareki's case some advisors of the king) as well. So Yogi had some time to look at Gareki who never even once loosened the grip on the plush.

And even though Yogi felt a small pang of loneliness deep in his heart, the fact that Gareki's grip didn't loosen made him smile, just a tiny little bit.

* * *

Gareki was back on his father's arms, still hugging the well-made plush gently. "Is that the Nyanwonder?" his father questioned his behaviour carefully, "Not that I mind, sweetie, but you never really were interested in toys since you learned reading."

"I still aren't, but it's the message behind _Nyanperona. _Besides Yogi sewed it. The idiot is quite good with handicrafts."

His father laughed softly. "You shouldn't call the prince 'idiot', sweetie", he reprimanded gently. "He isn't stupid, he is actually quite smart and he knows how to charm."

Gareki yawned quietly. "I know that, but it's what he gets for calling me adorable…" And then he fell asleep, the last thing he saw was the smaller and smaller becoming town, before he found himself on the soft bed and wondered softly about it. And then about the culture Yogi had grown up in. A given set of circumstances will bring a determined event. But wasn't it a bit harsher? He buried his head in the plush. But his own culture wasn't what it claimed either, pre-determined freedom for almost everything and the acceptance of such, didn't exactly leave enough room to rebel.

Without realizing it, Gareki fell into a dreamless, shapeless sleep.

* * *

Seriously guys? Oh, well if you didn't read the last chapter, I hope you will read it, because, well, it's more than 10'000 words (a double chapter because if I had cut it were I said I had planned to I would feel as if I loved cliff-hangers) and yeah maybe some of the only drama in some chapters.

Make my day, writing is still forbidden on my front, but I started an original story. It kinda still seems a bit like Yoreki. Not much, but a tiny little bit. A blond and a black haired main character.

The tumblr is finished by now, but the extended chapters aren't. I was kinda writing on them while I was sitting in a bus and mumbled some lines of them out aloud. Well, I had a native English speaker next to me, I was never that embarrassed. "What kind of things are you texting your boyfriend?" Go on laugh about it, it's your wait. I'll post the link on my profile as soon as I know what to write in the first post. Ideas? 'I just know that this whole writing blog idea was a bad idea… But I'm pleased that you read my stories!' kinda sounds not so good to me.

Sincerely, Mal


	11. Chapter 11

Dear _KuroiSpade, _well the problem kinda dissolved now, my mum still hasn't given me the story line back though, and, well, just writing about these problems helps (I never want to bother my friends with my problems, because their own often seem worse…). I'll read over chapter 9 tomorrow while I correct the mistakes in chapter 10, so it's no prob at all. I wrote you already that I didn't mind long ramblings, I actually quite enjoy them, right? Ah, and sure you can call me 'Mal' cause it's close enough to my real name as well xD I am really happy that you enjoyed the chapter! (There aren't so many persons doing that anymore…) I kinda like the idea as well, but I can't remember how it came to be, probably me writing half asleep again…

* * *

Catching Typhoons

A warm salty breeze played with his black hair as he leaned on the railing, starring far out onto the ocean. He heard detached calls of seagulls. Gareki closed his eyes for a short moment and enjoyed it. "Sweetheart?" he heard his father softly speaking, "What are you doing?"

Gareki pondered for a short moment. "Going home seems surreal…" His grip around the plush tightened unconsciously. "I mean, aside from the forest incident it was really fun." He looked up to the sky, fluffy clouds drifting away, sometimes covering the sun, sometimes framing it, throwing pattern on the ocean and the ship.

"Did you want to stay?" his father now asked. "With Yogi and his family I mean?"

The boy shook his head softly. "It was fun, but it isn't home… Though I would have liked to show Yogi my home as well…"

His father laughed silently and gently brushed through his son's hair. "Well I don't think there is anything we can do. Yogi _is_ the prince after all, he can't leave his country that easily."

"I know that", Gareki mumbled almost sadly. He then turned around and smiled at his father, "I'll go and study."

His father nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll tell Misaki to bring you some cookies when I see her."

Gareki nodded and headed down to his chamber. Carefully pulling out several books he had in his shelf. He could see how expensive they had to be and how careful he had been with them before. Yogi's other side had been right, he had loved reading. But that wasn't all. His eyes hushed over the words, taking in the notes on the sides, the notes _his mother_ had written there. He brushed with a finger over them, the sentences already engraved deep in his memories. But just looking at the handwriting brought comfort. He pressed the Nyanperona plush on his chest and then closed the book, reaching for a different one, one he hadn't read before.

He softly opened it, just on the first side, his mother had started with a short introduction of the subject for him. Just for him. He read it even though he was familiar with the subject. His fingers carefully tracing the script.

A soft knock tempted him to look up. "Come in", he said loud enough for the person on the outside to hear him.

"Young master?" Misaki said coming in with a tray. "I bring you some cookies and some juice as well. Do you want me to set it on the table?"

Gareki nodded politely. "Please do." The maid set down the tray. "Thank you very much, Misaki-san." His gaze wandered back to the book when he heard the other chair being pulled away.

The maid had sat down across from him and looked at him with curios eyes. "I heard the prince is pretty much enamoured with you."

"You heard?" Gareki blushed lightly. His hands nervously kneading the fabric of the plush.

And Misaki giggled softly. "Yeah, I heard. Why are you just so adorable?" She tousled his hair gently.

He looked at his book. "I'm not adorable. Yogi always tells me the same…" He hugged the plush closer and sighed. "I don't know why everybody tells me that…"

"Because you are, sweetheart." He looked up again, she had never called him that before. "Even when you act like you don't care, you always care. You are too young to build up walls like this." She reached up and brushed though his hair one last time. "Enjoy your books, young master, and don't miss the prince too much, you two will meet again soon enough."

She was at the door again, at the verge of opening it as he said softly, "My name is Gareki, I'll chose it as soon as possible." The servant threw him a gentle smile and left him alone. Gareki's gaze wandered back to the book. And slowly he engrossed his mind into the subject.

* * *

He was almost halfway through the book when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Sweetheart?" he heard his father's voice shortly after the door was opened, "Are you still reading? It's almost time for lunch."

Gareki looked up, softly biting on his lip. He wasn't really hungry, but he had to eat. But the book was interesting. "I'm not hungry", he mumbled.

"Just a bit, you don't have to eat much, sweetie." He reached out and patted the soft black locks. "You are still growing after all." Gareki nodded softly and stood up, Nyanperona again cradled against his chest like the most precious thing he owned. "Do you miss him?"

Gareki halted for a second. Did he miss Yogi? "Yes…" Without a single question he missed Yogi. Yogi was the only one to understand him and the only constant in his life. Or at least the person who came closest to it. "You're taking me with you next time again, right?"

His father seemed to think for a moment. "Do you want to test out of school? It may be a bit early, but you are bored there, aren't you?" Gareki closed his eyes and thought about it for a second. School. Was he bored in school? Then he nodded softly, the answers seemed to fly to him now. The past seemed as close as the resent events –as his own almost death. "I thought so…" he heard his father mumble softly.

"What would it take to test out of school? And what could I do after it?" Testing out of school didn't even seem half bad, at least so he had some sort of educational degree than. His father probably meant elementary, but, Gareki thought, with his knowledge of the other time maybe he could do quite well in secondary school as well. Wait. School was different there.

His father smiled softly. "Whatever you want, sweetie. I suppose you would be able to do the tests and you already decided on a name I guess." He softly nudged Gareki to come with him out of the room and to the dining room.

Gareki followed his lead for a moment then halted. "Would it be possible to take more tests than just one?" Bluish grey eyes starred defiantly into dark hazel coloured ones.

"What do you mean?" his father asked and cowered slightly to be on eye height with his son. Gareki seemed serious.

Gareki smirked at him. "Testing out and then jumping though classes. I want to finish education as fast as I can!" His father looked a bit worried so he added, "Well, while actually going to school I mean."

Somehow his father seemed a bit more relaxed now. "But… don't you think it's better when you try to learn as much as possible?" He stood up again and started to walk. "You aren't as good in the other subjects after all."

Gareki narrowed his eyes. "I will test out subject for subject, not class for class then. That's acceptable, right?"

"It's your decision, sweetie, not mine", was all his father answered.

Gareki smiled softly. "I didn't ask you to decide, I merely asked for your opinion."

His father threw him an odd look and then nodded smiling while brushing through the boy's hair. "I think subject for subject is smarter, even if it is harder to organise."

* * *

Gareki spend his days on the ship learning. In fact there was very little else he could do after he spend an afternoon and the following evening discovering all corners of the ship. He didn't tell Yogi about his plans to test out of school, he let Yogi do the talking. After he embarrassing enough fell asleep while he held onto the plush, Yogi used it to describe his little excursions even more vivid.

But sometimes Gareki just pressed a kiss on his lips to shut him up. Then he would cuddle up to him, pressing a kiss on the older one's chin as he pulled him closer to his heart, warm arms around him. Yogi's voice was in these moments just a soft mumble of nonsense. Gentle nonsense. Loving nonsense.

Gareki took a deep breath in contentment. Closing his eyes, listening to his love affirming his love for him over and over again. Enjoying every single second of it.

And sometimes when Yogi listened closely, he could, the second before they woke up, listen to Gareki whispering 'I love you too' into his ear. These were the treasured split seconds he engraved deeply in his memory.

* * *

The boy was pretty sure he had always loved water as clear as this. The ocean framing the continent before him, beautifully glistering in the sun.

He felt a soft pang in his chest when he thought about leaving the ship, but Gareki was more than just a little excited to be home again. A home he still had fond memories of. A home that would be destroyed in mere three years when he remembered right.

He wondered how far he could advance in school in just half a year. And his thoughts were led astray. What would he do in half a year? What could he do? He hugged the plush against his small body, hiding his head in it. Yogi counted on him. He had nearly no time for a good plan.

"Gareki-kun?" a soft female voice asked.

He raised his head and looked at Misaki. "How can I help you…?" he answered, lowering the plush a bit again.

She brushed though his hair. "You seem so down, is there any way I could help you?"

His gaze wandered and he shook his head. There wasn't. How could she help him? He didn't even know what could possibly be done.

"Are you by any chance thinking about the future?" she guessed lightly earning a slight nod. "Well maybe then you shouldn't be, I mean your father is doing his best to keep you safe, but the future is your decision. You can do whatever you want."

Gareki paused. Then smiled the smallest of genuine smiles. "That sounds good." It didn't help though. If he did what he wanted he would have to lie to Yogi for years and years. Yogi would hate him. Despise him. Curse his very existence.

He didn't want that.

But all the other ways seemed even worse…

His gaze wandered again, the harbour was closer now, he could already see the workers running around and when he listened carefully hearing them shout to each other as well.

He would be home soon. His lungs filled with salty air. And he knew that it would probably be the better choice. Even when Yogi will hate him afterwards.

Hate was at least pretty close to love.

* * *

The harbour was high tech of the sort that made Gareki smile in anticipation of being able to examine. He desperately wished he would get his hands on the blueprints of the machines and, he looked shortly at his father, this time he would have a very good chance. He waited patiently next to his father while he checked with an old some sort of familiar looking person. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

Suddenly somebody embraced him, he made a startled sound and he turned slightly to face the person. His father's gaze wandered to him quickly and left him as quickly again. Light blue hair, almost ice blue eyes, pale skin. "Ka-" he started as his memories caught up with him. "Karoku-nii-chan…" he corrected himself before he could make a mistake. "How have you been?"

"I worked on the theory we were talking about you have to take a look as soon as possible!" The theory. Gareki blinked. What theory? His mind rattled as Karoku went on telling him about all the theories he had come up about that specific problem and suddenly it clicked in Gareki's mind. _That_ theory.

"It'll be fun", he answered softly just as his father returned and greeted his cousin with a gentle clap on the shoulder.

His cousin then let go of him, brushing him softly though the hair as he did so, and turned to the ambassador. "How were the negations, uncle?"

He shook his head. "Your parents asked you to ask, didn't they?" Gareki saw how Karoku nodded almost guilty. "You really shouldn't let yourself be bothered by the adult's dispute, Karoku", he mumbled softly, "But you can tell your parents that they can ask me, yes?"

Karoku looked up to him, nodding happily. "Thank you, uncle." His voice soft and a bit hesitantly Gareki noted and wondered slightly about it. With four he hadn't understood what the big deal was, now he was pretty sure he understood.

Karoku turned to him again. "How have you been?" And Gareki felt something gnawing at his conscience. Karoku had probably be pretty lonely without him, his parents were working long hours when he remembered right.

So he smiled at him. "I missed you Nii-chan, but Heemlark was really fun as well. I got good friends with Yogi and he promised me we'd do fun things next time I'd visit him and he promised me he'd give me another present." He paused for a moment, showing Karoku his Nyanperona plush.

He just looked at him curiously. Then smiled cheeky, and intended on teasing him said, "Has there someone a crush?"

Well, Gareki thought blushing slightly, 'crush' probably isn't the right word to call his boyfriend, at the thought his face probably had the same colouring poppies had. "Well, yes", he answered with a normal voice, almost a bit too seriously given the situation. "I might have a crush." Or might have completely fallen. "But that does not give you the right to tease me about it, Nii-chan."

His father's eyebrow was raised. Karoku blinked. Gareki just hid his face in the plush, this was even more embarrassing than he thought. _This _was his _real family._

* * *

Dinner was not a noisy affair. And Gareki saw that this was not what the parties wanted. They were family. Gareki bit on his bottom lip. Yogi would know what to do. He didn't. Family wasn't his forte. Until the second ship he wasn't quite able to get the feeling for it.

Almost unconscious he stood up and walked out of the room. The tension was too much. He grabbed his Nyanperona which he had been asked not to take with him while they had dinner. Slowly he slid down on the wall, the plush tightly pressed to his chest. Gareki didn't want to go in again.

His father came out though, kneeling down in front of him, softly brushing though his raven locks. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I-we didn't know it would bother you like that…"

"It's not bothering me", he mumbled softly. "I-I just really hate Kafka." Because they already took all of it once and because they brought these differences in his family. "I want them to burn." His bracelet trilled melodic, comforting. "I want them to stop taking lifes, to stop destroying them, to stop hurting persons I love." His father pulled him into a comforting hug and Gareki hated Kafka even more, they took his family twice and destroyed it once as well. But that hadn't happened yet.

His father's hand was comforting rubbing his back. And Gareki felt guilty. He shouldn't have said all of that. He knew better than that. "It'll be fine", his father mumbled softly, "We won't let them do that."

Gareki's hands gripped tightly on his father's back. And nodded. He wouldn't _let_ Kafka take his father away from him again. He wouldn't let him die again. And he knew Yogi felt the same about his family.

But _what_ could he do? What could they do?

* * *

Funny enough, the next day they let Karoku and him alone. Karoku's parents had to work for Gareki's declared enemy while his own father had to meet with politicians to debate about or discuss the journey. Misaki was there though. Gareki sat on the chair in his room, listening to Karoku telling him how it could be possible to make a hybrid.

Gareki smiled slightly. He knew Karoku would be able to do it, he had met Nai after all. He shifted the plush slightly to get more comfortable as he softly offered his thoughts to one point. Just then Misaki came in, a wooden tray balanced on her arm. "I brought you two something to drink, Gareki-kun, Karoku-kun." She set two glasses filled with juice on Gareki's desk.

"Thank you, Misaki-san", Gareki said and took one of the glasses.

Karoku blinked softly. "Gareki?" he asked.

"Ah", Gareki mentioned, "I will test out of some subjects later today and decided on that name. It is quite nice."

A big smile settled on Karoku's face. "So you finally decided to jump classes? That's nice. I was afraid you'd actually sit all classes out. My little cousin is finally growing up."

An almost sly smile found his way on Misaki's face. "The prince of Heemlark as well as the royal family became quite infatuated with him. If we don't take care of him he might just get proposed to."

Karoku's mouth fell open, while Gareki just hid his face in the plush.

* * *

Gareki hid his face in his father's neck and yawned softly. He couldn't believe just how tired he was. But sure he had skipped his nap because Karoku was there all afternoon and he was kinda interested in how Nai came to be and then he had to use his head later that day for all these tests until the writing began to blur. When he couldn't help but start rubbing his eyes the teacher had told him to stop and finish them tomorrow.

His eyes fell close and he had almost dozed off when he heard a hurt trill. He looked up and pulled on his father's sleeve so that he would set him down. Gareki's gaze wandered around a bit until he spotted a small chick in a bird's nest. It seemed malnourished and his feathers were dirty. When his father had set him carefully down, he pulled on his hand until he was able to see the bird better. "Look there!"

His father looked up to the nest. "I'm sure his parents will be there soon." Gareki shook his head the dry grass snapped under his feet.

He looked at his father and bit on his bottom lip before shaking his head again. "He is all alone, listen to him, he cries for his parents…" He exposed his wrist, the colours of the bracelet swirling softly. His father seemed startled when it dissolved and when pulled him softly away when it reassembled to the flaming bird. Probably afraid he'd burn himself.

"What is that?" The ambassador asked.

Then the bird trilled before he settled down on Gareki's outstretched arm. His father looked worried at him when he reached out to pet his companion. "Can you take me up to the chick?" The bird nodded softly and nuzzled into his hair for a short moment before taking off as soon as he was high enough he reached for Gareki's shoulders and carried him up to the ledge.

"Gareki!" his father shouted out in surprise.

The boy leaned over the edge and shouted "I'm fine!" down. His father didn't really seem assured by it, but he wasn't able to do anything at the moment. He shielded his eyes from the setting sun, watching his son carefully.

Gareki watched the lonely chick in the nest and how his companion approached it, trilling comforting. The chick's feathers were dirty like he had assumed from the ground, but that wasn't all. The chick was thin, very thin. He probably hadn't eaten in days. Gareki robbed carefully closer, the small bird was startled and chirped frightened. The flaming bird trilled again and nuzzled carefully against the baby bird's head. Then the chick hopped closer to Gareki to the edge of his nest when he almost stumbled out of it Gareki steadied him worried.

The chick chirped softly at him, looking up to the human. "Do you want to come with us? We have meat", Gareki mumbled comforting, "I'm sure my father won't mind you…" The small bird cuddled into his hand, softly pecking.

_Warmth. Relief. Safe. _

The boy sat up. The chick carefully cradled against his chest. His companion stretched his wings before taking of for bringing the children back to the ground again.

Gareki's father fell onto his knees when his son was safely on the ground again. He looked worried at him before he pulled him into a careful hug, so he wouldn't hurt Gareki or the chick. "You almost gave me a heart attack, sweetie", he mumbled in his ear and Gareki felt guilty.

"Can we go home now?" Gareki asked softly, "I'm still tired and the chick is really hungry… I don't know what his parents were doing and were his siblings are." The flaming bird dissembled into burning particles again before it became his bracelet again, trilling to the chick again before falling dormant for a bit.

The ambassador nodded, smiling relived. "We can do that." He took Gareki carefully up again. "But we have to stop at a pet shop after school tomorrow if you plan on keeping the bird."

Gareki yawned again. "That's fine, I'll send my companion out to catch some food for him tonight though…" And then his eyes closed drowsy again, leaning against his father's chest, enjoying the feeling of it, while taking care that the chick wouldn't have to move too much or got afraid of something.

* * *

Gareki starred in slight disgust at the result of his tests. His teacher was excited by it, his father was irritated but happy, but he himself wasn't quite satisfied. "Why are you looking so grim, sweetheart?" his father asked him gently.

"I failed two subjects", he mumbled in disbelief. He knew why he had failed them, but… he still felt bad. He wanted his father to be proud of him and he failed the easiest subjects. Or what should have been the easiest subjects.

His father brushed over his hair. "You have never read most of the books in literature and the texts about the ones you have read were very good", the teacher told him softly, "besides it isn't important, my dear, you can go to university without literature and music. They are just additional courses to raise your grade, but since it already is so good you don't have to raise it."

Gareki shook his head. "But I don't want to go to university right now. I want to be able to pass everything first…" The easiest subjects. He had failed the easiest subjects. Gareki was happy he passed everything else, but these two subjects were a heavy blow to his pride.

The ambassador smiled softly. "Then you're going to learn for them, Gareki. You still have years until your classmates are even remotely of the age for university, besides you aren't quite sure what you should do there right now anyway, right?" The boy nodded softly. His father was right, he himself wasn't sure, he had seen what the future brought, but he shouldn't let the future define his life. "Any thoughts what instrument you want to learn then?" his father asked, smiling at him.

Gareki looked up at his father. Why wasn't he disappointed? His father reached his hand out for him to take. "You did really well, sweetie, you can't imagine just how proud I am." And Gareki couldn't stop a true smile forming on his lips.

"Oh, shut up", he said not quite seriously, "I still failed." He finally had all the chances he could dream of. He could read all the books he had seen in the stores, he wanted to read but his rational mind had always pegged them as a waste of time and he had finally the time to learn something about music as well, something society pegged as a sign of education. "But I love learning new things", he mumbled slightly blushing before grabbing his father's hand. "Besides we still want to go to the pet shop…"

His father chuckled softly. "Yes", he said, "but you still haven't answered my question."

Gareki didn't have an answer through. He never thought about it before. What kind of instruments even existed? "Something classic?" Well, it sounded more like a suggestion than an answer.

His father raised an eyebrow. "You want me to decide?"

Gareki nodded. "You know more about culture than I." His father laughed softly, tousling Gareki's hair softly, before saying good bye to the teacher and then leading his son out of the school to the pet store.

Gareki really _really_ didn't want to lose his family again.

His grip tightened softly.

* * *

I'll just leave it like this, I think. School started again, I feel kinda excited, but I'm a bit afraid as well. Geez, why is school always so conflicting for me?

The link for the mature part of chapter six is on my profile now. For everybody that didn't see it and actually wants to read it. The ask on tumblr is open as well, so you may ask when you are curious about anything don't hesitate to… well ask.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think the next chapter will have one special scene. Hope you will read it.

Sincerely, Mal


	12. Chapter 12

Dear _Yuurei no Chu_, thanks for the comment~. You're right Yogi is probably missing Gareki, but he's coming back soon. The Yaoi… well the embarrassment about it never dies, just recently a classmate of mine –a male classmate- saw it and was like 'so you write stuff like that? I mean I don't judge but ew!' I am still thinking what could be judged about it. I'll keep the pair suggestion in my mind, but I can't promise anything yet.

Dear _Yuki Kiryuu_, thank you, I'm honoured to hear that!

Dear _Lavi the Ninja Panda_, okaeri then! I thought you stopped reading to be honest. Happy you didn't though. Whether or not it's the chick, well the lifespan of saker falcons is ten to fifteen years when I remember right (gotta look it up sometimes I'm not spending as much time as I should with books at the moment…). I'm really happy you're looking forward to the next chapter! I hope this one doesn't disappoint.

Dear _KuroiSpade, _lucky you, I'm running with not enough sleep and too much sugar again… I got your review in the middle of lessons (my class is really nice everybody starts coughing as soon as any mobile rings [the awkward moment when it's the teachers!]). I forgot to turn the sound off. Stupid me. By the way I think it's a good habit, I've actually the same, I'm just unable to reread the chapters or I would need even more time… sorry for the low quality… but I'm happy –really exited actually- that it's still readable and that you like it and that it's still somewhat good. I'm starting again. Geez, people I know in real life should stop telling me that I can't write before they even read something I wrote… But I think the story snippet I posted on tumblr (the only one that's not Yoreki on that blog) is seriously good. But then again that could be just me again…

* * *

Catching Typhoons

Gareki had the strong feeling he spend too much time on the ocean.

He sat in his chamber reading some of the classical literature he had only heard of before. 'The Metamorphosis'. At first he was a bit hesitant to pick the book up, the author was named 'Kafka' after all, but he soon was fascinated by the style of writing. The plain report like style made even the abstrusely of the story seem normal.

It was almost creepy how much he liked the story. How much he adored the style of writing. 'Kafkaesque' his father had smiling told him when he had mentioned it. He hadn't heard that word before, but it seemed to fit. The author's name was in it at least. He was just debating whether or not it was a real word.

He put the book aside, when he heard a knock on his door. It was time for lunch. He couldn't let that go to waste, he still knew what hunger felt like, even though his nanobots had done their best so that it wouldn't affect him. The small bird looked up when he heard the knock, softly chirping at him. "I'll be back soon", he said carefully brushing over the small head, "I think you'll get some food soon as well." The bird chirped at him again and settled back into the improvised nest Gareki and the flaming bird had tinkered.

* * *

Gareki was pensive about the book for a moment. How where the relationships in it? "Let's start with the relationship between Gregor and his father", his father nudged him slightly.

"He's cold towards Gregor, downright hostile and he never said thanks even once even though Gregor got all the money… he saw him just as a thing to gain more and all Gregor wanted was to get the positive attention of him. That isn't the typical relationship between a father and his son." Gareki mumbled softly, he was sure there was more but he wasn't sure how to explain it with words so he became quite again.

His father smiled gently. "He was quite a dominating character even though he was ill in the beginning."

"I don't think he really was ill", Gareki mumbled.

His father nodded, "You might be right, but there isn't a manual on how to read the book." Just then Misaki came in with a tray, seemed like lunch would start soon. "Ah, Gareki, we'll probably arrive early tomorrow morning, so don't stay up too long." Gareki nodded smiling slightly. He couldn't wait to meet Yogi again. "Can you do me a favour, sweetheart?"

Gareki blinked. His father had never asked for a favour before always just made suggestions. "What's it?" His curiosity was definitely perked.

"Could you entertain the queen a bit tomorrow afternoon?"

He blinked again. Entertain the queen? "Sure, why not?" It couldn't be too bad. It was Yogi's mother after all. And he had mentioned once that she was a bit sceptical of him, so maybe he even had a chance to win her favour? "I'll try to entertain her."

His father smiled gently. "Thank you, Gareki. That is really nice of you. I'm sure she'll love it."

Gareki shook his head softly. "I don't think she likes me… she is really afraid that I'm going to hurt Yogi…" He looked down at his empty plate. His clenched fists shook slightly in his lap. "But I'll do my best so that she doesn't hate me anymore."

His father opened his mouth and closed it again. "What do you mean, sweetie? She doesn't hate you", he then clarified softly. His hand gently brushed though the black hair. "How could she even hate you? Please don't say such hurtful things again."

Gareki smiled oddly. "I won't be able to answer you completely then." He then smirked. "It's actually because I'm an outsider, father, she is afraid because I'm able to choose and could break his heart without really feeling it. The queen really loves Yogi." He averted his gaze softly, looking everywhere but his father. "She is a mother after all." And for a second he missed his plush.

He didn't want to look at his father. He didn't want his pity. But then his eyes met Misaki's just as she set down the last plate. "Gareki-kun…" she mumbled softly, "You aren't alone you know? It's fine to cry sometimes, it's fine to share your pain."

But Gareki just shook his head. "It wouldn't change anything, Misaki-san. The death are gone, we'll never see them again."

"It has to be a curse to be as smart as you, not a blessing, sweetie", his father said softly. "You aren't even able to be comforted by imagining that something like the afterlife exists."

"I'm not that smart", Gareki said irritated his gaze wandered away from Misaki on his lap again. "I just don't know any better."

His father hummed softly. "If you'd say that you're just normally smart, I'd be pretty stupid and maybe that would explain why you are calling Yogi an idiot."

Gareki's eyes snapped to him. "You're much smarter than I! Most of the time you let me look at the reports I don't understand most of it!" He couldn't have offended his father! He just had had him back for three weeks and five days! Was he so unable to live in a family? "I'm sorry…" he said and sat down on his chair again, his shoulders slouched slightly.

Suddenly he was lifted and found himself on his father's lap. "I'm not offended…" he whispered in his ear, "I just can't understand how you feel. When you started to feel like that." His hand brushed comforting through Gareki's hair. "I probably wasn't enough at home. I wasn't even there when your mother died. I missed most of your birthdays. I wasn't even there when you were born, sweetie, so I probably don't have the right to ask anything of you, but please don't try to make me feel better. Please appreciate yourself more than you appreciate anybody else."

Gareki nodded softly. "But you aren't a bad father", he objected softly afterwards. "You always try to be there, you can't do much more. No human is perfect."

"You're trying to comfort me again, Gareki, it _is_ without any question nice of you to do it, but you can't hide your emotions –your grieving- for me. I'm the adult here." He paused for a second. "Why are you so desperately trying to please me?"

Gareki hid his face in his father's shirt. "I don't want to lose you too. I don't want to be left alone", he mumbled so softly that his father almost thought he had imagined it. His father's grip tightened softly around him. "You go out of your way to let me travel with you, I have heard you mentioning that the higher ups aren't fond of it and all I do is being a bother. I'm sorry."

The ambassador carefully pulled Gareki a bit back to be able to look into the blue eyes. "You don't have to be sorry. It was my decision. It was my egoism to be able to spend my time with you after your mother died so suddenly, after I wasn't even able to say goodbye. After I realised that I hadn't as much time as I thought I panicked. I just decided you had to come with me without asking you. It is me who has to be sorry. Not you. Never you, sweetheart."

Gareki couldn't believe it. He had misunderstood all along. "But…" he started weakly but his father shook his head. "Fine", he mumbled, "I'll try."

His father laughed softly. "That's probably more than I could ask of you, Gareki." Gareki smiled softly and cuddled into his father, intending on giving in. In that moment he had almost started laughing. Yogi had spoiled him with cuddles. He didn't even mind them anymore. His father didn't seem to be bothered by that, in fact he seemed to be happy. Until Gareki's stomach growled softly. His father smiled benignly. "Well, we should probably eat." It was just when he turned then that Gareki realized that Misaki had already left the room. He sat down at his chair and cheerfully started to dig in.

* * *

Gareki blinked irritated at that _thing_. "Absolutely not!" he exclaimed appalled, slowly stepping backwards. Even if she was the queen, she could not force him to do that.

She pursed her lips. "Pretty please?" she asked softly. Momari giggled softly on his right. Gareki shook his head. "Oh, come on, Gareki, entertain me?"

Gareki swallowed hard, his gaze wandered around the room thinking about a way out. But there wasn't one without offending Yogi's mother. "F-Fine", he mumbled softly. "But nobody, not even Yogi or my father are ever going to hear a word about it!"

The queen clapped her hands together. "That's so nice of you, Gareki! Momari just doesn't fit in this kind of clothing! And you hair got so long these last few weeks as well!" She hummed softly in enthusiasm.

"It doesn't fit me either! I'm a boy. And I just didn't have enough time while I was on land. School was taking quite a lot of my time away." He looked at her with narrowed eyes. She just couldn't be serious. But sadly she was.

She led him to a chair and then started to brush his hair carefully. He squirmed slightly whenever the brush pulled on his hair and he was uncomfortable. He should have said no yesterday and spend the time with Yogi instead. He stared at his hands. They hadn't even had the time to talk alone yet. The queen asked him to raise his chin as she started to braid.

He could feel his impending doom coming closer when Yogi's mother motioned for Momari to get something. He could hear something click and knew his reprieve was over. "Just for a few moments. I'll be dressed normally again in 15 minutes and no one of you will ever lose a word about this." He then grabbed the piece and hid behind the cream coloured curtain.

He buttoned his shirt down while he stared at that thing. If he had been a girl he probably would have been head over heels for being able to try something like that on. The sleeves were embroiled beautifully with small white birds, the colour was a soft, calming, but still a bit childish blue. But it was a _dress_. A freaking frilly _dress_. He was embarrassed by the _mere thought_ of wearing it. He swallowed his pride. Maybe so he would get the favour of Yogi's mother, he didn't want that to be a problem in future. What had he changed? Last time –the first time around- she had adored him.

He sighed softly and started to put on the dress. The things he'd do for Yogi. And then he paused. "I have no idea how to put it on", he said loud enough for the queen and Momari to hear.

He heard the curtain being pulled aside. "I'll help you", the queen answered softly. "Can you start with the tights?" He nodded almost shyly. Not letting the queen out of his eyes as she disassembled the dress, first the oversized ribbon from the back of the dress, then the belt. He had put on the tights. The queen took the skirt first and gave it to him, Gareki took it and pulled it over, the queen then reached for the top with the long sleeves and helped him to stick his hands through the openings. The she pulled one end over the other side, asking him to hold it in place. He did as he was asked when she got the oversized belt to close it around his midriff. And it looked like a one piece dress again. Eventually she clicked the oversized ribbon on the back of the belt again and looked curiously at him.

He saw her blink. And felt immediately even more uncomfortable. The petticoat that was sewn underneath the skirt rustled softly when he stepped back. "Look at you…" she mumbled softly and took his hand to pull him out into the room again.

Gareki stood in astonishment in front of the big mirror. He looked like a girl. Momari clapped her small hands together. "You look like an eastern princess!"

"What?!" The black haired boy said sounding more angry than he had intended, blushing dark red. "I'm a boy, Momari, please don't say such things", he added seriously.

"But she is right, Gareki, you look like an eastern princess", the queen mumbled, "Like you are directly out of a fairy tale. A shame you are a boy, you would have made such a cute girl…"

Gareki turned around. He couldn't take this any longer. Yes, he could see that the clothes made him look like a cute girl. A princess if they wanted to call him that. But that wasn't what he was. _Who_ he was. "I'm going to-" He heard a knock on the door and could feel his body freezing.

And of all people that could have entered, it just had to be Yogi. Gareki could feel the blush intensifying and hated –cursed- the fact that he hadn't his body under full control when he felt warm tears running down his cheeks, dropping to the ground. Yogi freed himself from his petrification as soon as the first tear reached the ground. He embraced Gareki softly and mumbled softly, "Hey, it's alright, sweetie. You can't imagine just how cute you look right now~! I l-" A hard stomp on his foot delivered by Gareki made Yogi yelp in pain.

"If you want something cute to cuddle with you better look for a girl, you asshole!" he said in anger and shoved Yogi away from him causing the older boy to trip and fall down. "I can't take your shit anymore, Yogi! I'm a freaking boy! Don't treat me like a girl!"

Yogi looked wide-eyed up to him. "I'm-"

"Don't", Gareki said, "Don't you dare saying sorry when you don't mean it. I have met enough liars in my life. I don't need you to be one as well." He looked at Yogi who had an alarmed expression on his face.

"But I mean it!" Yogi countered truthfully, "I swear, Gareki, I don't mean to treat you like it! But every time I look at you –how small and delicate you look- I can't help but take you under protection. I know you don't need it and don't want it, but I can't help myself. I'm sorry." He had raised his hands softly to emphasize he was honest with it, but somehow that was exactly what caught Gareki's attention.

He fell on his knees in front of Yogi, softly taking his hand in his own. Inspecting it worried. "Geez, I'm so sorry, I hurt you again." And Yogi blinked softly as his gaze wandered to the hand in Gareki's. Soft scratches that only bled the slightest bit graced his palm. He opened his mouth to tell Gareki that he didn't care when he felt Gareki's tongue liking his wounds.

He watched in astonishment how his wounds slowly closed under Gareki's soft and careful touch. But the peaceful picture was as soon destroyed as Gareki's eyes opened and he looked at Yogi in terror. Yogi leaned his head to one side, looking like he was lost in thoughts. Gareki watched him as he mustered him with an odd expression, until it dawned on Gareki that it probably wasn't because of what he had just done. The black haired boy threw a quick glance at the mirror to check on himself. Immediately his eyes widened in shock and he moved backward. Away from Yogi, the queen and Momari. "It's fine, Gareki!" Yogi exclaimed and tried to reach out for him but Gareki shoved his hand away.

"It's not!" Gareki hugged himself and hid further in the corner of the room. He hid his face in his knees and imagined he was all alone, but when he heard steps approaching him this wishful thinking was breaking down in thousands of splinters. "Go away", he mumbled softly without looking up. "I'm a monster."

A soft hand brushed him though the hair. "What gave you the idea, sweetie?" the queen asked him and he flinched softly.

Gareki squirmed away from her touch. "My pupils are red. I… please go away, I don't want to hurt you."

"What gave you the idea?" Her hand was reaching out for him again, but before she could reach him, Gareki jumped on his feet and started to run, he made it to the door before anyone could react, but as soon as the door was loudly shut Yogi was on his feet as well. He opened the door quickly but Gareki was already out of sight. He was just too fast. Yogi's fist collided hard with the door frame.

* * *

The flaming bird danced around him in the air, flying acrobatic manoeuvres while singing beautifully. But this time it wasn't able to elicit a smile from Gareki. His gaze was trained to the ocean. He had run again. Why was he always running from these situations? He hadn't run from situations that could have cost his life, why was he running from Yogi? Why was he so confused about his own emotions?

Gareki shifted slightly, the tiles were uncomfortable. He wished he still had his own clothes on, but instead he sat here in a petticoat and tights, decorated with an oversized ribbon on the belt and a small ribbon in his hair. He would never hear the end of it.

"So Yogi was right, you hid out here", he heard a voice mumbling amused in a weird sort of greeting. The king sat down next to him. "I suppose we should have believed him in the beginning when he said you'd be at the highest place."

Gareki didn't look at him. "Go away, I want to be alone."

The king laughed softly. "And leave a four year old boy alone on the roof of my castle, gives me a true sense of serenity." He watched the bird settle down next to Gareki and how it demanded to be petted.

"I can take care of myself. In fact I believe I'm better off on my own, look where it brought me. I was never in my life more humiliated." His gaze wandered to the king. "And look at my eyes, the pupils are red that isn't normal."

"Well, I would say that plan went completely wrong." Gareki's gaze wandered again, away from the king. The bird trilled in protest. Yogi's father shifted. The boy was more closed off than before. "We wanted to cheer you up, Gareki."

Gareki's gaze wandered to him. "By humiliating me? Try again." He sneered softly and turned away. "You don't cheer a person up by making fun of the very same person. I might be young but I'm old enough to know that. It's bad enough to be alone, but it feels worse to be treated like a bad joke. I really thought that I could put up with being dressed up like _this, _I hoped that maybe I would be able to win the queen over", he mumbled softly and hid his face again. "Makes me want to go home and not leave my room ever again…"

The king swallowed audible, they probably had done everything wrong. "We didn't want to make fun of you. We… wanted to make you loosen up a bit. You're too serious for your age and we didn't think you'd feel humiliated by it, before Momari was born my wife dressed Yogi often up and he never really seemed to care… He even thought it was funny at times."

He watched as Gareki's gaze wandered back to him. "Yogi never minded ribbons and hair ties in his hair, but I thought he had at least some sort of decency." He shook his head slowly. "Guess I was wrong. And I failed again…" He hit the tiles softly with his fist. "I'm talking too much."

"Maybe you are finally talking enough", the king contradicted. "What did you fail at?"

Gareki looked away, ashamed. "School… I wanted to test out, but-"

The adult shook his head. "Aren't you too young for that? You're just getting five in what? Five months?"

"I failed in the easiest subjects. Literature and music. Let a boy finish his sentence, if I had failed every subject I wouldn't have come back here." Gareki looked at him with narrowed eyes. "And then instead of winning over the queen's favour, I hurt Yogi again, probably making her even madder at me…" He shook his head softly. "I just want to have a place in Yogi's life but I can't seem to fit in."

He didn't get an answer for quite some time. "You didn't fail then. You didn't fail at all. You passed art then I guess… As far as I know about your school stuff you have to be really smart. And my wife was almost as excited that you would come back as Yogi was."

Gareki's eyes widened. "But-"

"You already have your place in our family, Gareki", he answered. "Come here, what helps you to calm down?" he asked standing up and then extending his hand for him to take.

Gareki stood up, watching the hand curiously, but he didn't take it. "I want to play…" he mumbled when he stepped next to the king, never taking the offered hand.

"What do you want to play?" the king asked him inquisitively.

Gareki looked oddly at his hands. "The piano. I know I'm still no good, but I'm too enraged to draw and I don't think I could look at Yogi at the moment." He wandered to the window, the king watching his every step carefully.

"I'm sure you're brilliant at it for a little less than two weeks of practise, Gareki." The boy shook his head softly, causing the king to sigh softly.

* * *

The king watched Gareki approaching the piano in the middle of the room. "I hope it's alright, we actually don't use it anymore…" He stepped to the window and turned around. "Is it alright if I open the window?"

Gareki opened the lid of the piano and nodded softly. "Sure…" He tapped on a few of the keys. "This is brilliant", he said with a delight in his voice that made the king turn around in the middle of opening the window. In his eyes danced in joy as the red slowly faded away, but his lips didn't really show the joy.

"You could stay here for a bit longer, until your father comes back. Taking a break from travelling, playing around the island with Yogi and celebrating his birthday with him."

Gareki looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "But I can't let my father alone, he'll be lonely and everybody on the ship is already joking around how I'll get proposed to soon."

The king opened his mouth, but closed it immediately again, before answering slowly, "When you would have been born here, you already would have been proposed to, but so you have to get of age first." He shook his head softly, "And about your father, when did you let yourself grieve? Did you let yourself grieve at all?"

Gareki settled down on the stool, "I let myself grieve once, but I think I worried Yogi quite a lot when I just cried all over him."

"Think about it, Gareki, you could see it as some sort of vacation." He saw the boy nodding and the starting to play a soft calming song with astonishing no book of music or other helpers. The ground underneath his feet seemed to respond to the song pleased. And the boy's expression was finally at peace with himself.

It was maybe one or two of these soft songs later that the door opened silently and Yogi came in. His gaze wandered to Gareki and he sighed in relief. "There you are…" he mumbled softly, leading Gareki to turn around, just as Yogi kneeled down in front of him his warm hands on Gareki's knees. "You have to learn not to take everything I say so seriously, I told you that you looked cute, but you don't just look cute in a dress, even though this is a real special treat", he threw a brilliant smile at Gareki, "But its all the small things that make me love you, the rare moments you smile at me, the times I accidently wake you up and you grumble before you keep sleeping, how your eyes light up whenever I give you a present, the tranquil look on your face when you read, how you surprise me every time I look at you, how-"

Gareki shut him up with a tender kiss. "I love you too, idiot."

"You never told me you could play so beautifully, can I hear just on song full? I've got clothes waiting for you in my room. Ah, I didn't mean it as condition!" Yogi blushed lightly.

Gareki shook his head lightly, tapping next to him until Yogi sat down. "One song doesn't hurt. Listen carefully", he mumbled softly as his fingers seemed to dance across the piano keys. The song took him on a journey, up and down, beautiful passages changing to moments with suspense, somewhere in between Yogi could feel the bond reacting again until Gareki ended after an especially beautiful passage with a high note. But Gareki _didn't_ look at him with a smile that seemed to say 'look what I can' but instead he mumbled abashed, "I know I'm not really good but I just started learning two weeks ago…"

And when Yogi didn't respond immediately he seemed even more anxious. "Are you kidding? Two weeks? I couldn't play like that in two months! Probably not even in two years." He threw a quick look at his father and then asked him, "That was a near perfect interpretation of 'The Emperor's Love' wasn't it?"

"I'm surprised you recognized it, Yogi. But yes and the songs before it as well all songs that were from that time as well. Gareki must have really wanted to impress you with his play, but two weeks really are a short time to learn them."

Yogi looked at Gareki again, "See? You're brilliant!" Yogi laughed softly and then added, "Did I tell you how much I love you today already? Because you just seem to make me fall in love with you even more!"

Gareki was just a _little_ bit embarrassed by it, blushing madly, before answering the probably most unfitting fitting thing he could have said. "You idiot! Don't tell me that while I'm still in a dress!"

"Let's get you clothed properly then!"

* * *

Well, special scenes… what are they for me is the question? Scenes that I originally wanted to use to build short stories (or in my words: strawberry short cake stories) with. Who guesses what sort of dress I gave Gareki… can give me a prompt to write? I already promised cake in 'Noiseless' after all. (You can give me prompts as well while I have vacations! But since every single test counts now I don't have as much time as I would have liked. But seriously today the third week of school started and I'm already writing my first two tests on Wednesday!)

On another note: I'm in Prague, I quote, on the trail of Kafka next week, my German teacher made it sound like… you know, you can probably imagine why I couldn't stop grinning till the end of the lesson. What this little excursion of my plans for next week actually wanted to tell you: I don't know whether or not I will be able to write.

Who of you heard Gareki's character song already? I for my part really like it. (But Gareki is my favourite character after all…) I'm really annoyed with me that I wasn't of age when you could still pre-order the CD.

I'm going to hide in my bed now, I can feel a fever approaching and I can't allow myself to fall ill now!

Sincerely, Mal


	13. Chapter 13

Dear _Lavi the Ninja Panda_, well, I'm happy to hear that! And I share that book philosophy, but all the books I'm currently reading are either Kafka, Heinrich Mann or Doyle for school work, but I'm not complaining! Kafka is… well Kafkaesque, Mann can also write really well and I just love Sherlock Holmes! You stayed at home with a fever? I'm not doing that, in my old school my teachers sent me home quite often when they realized I had one, but my new teachers aren't doing that anymore. Or well they would, but I've too much pride to ask. But I didn't do PE this time that would have been overkill. I do care a little bit for myself as well.

Dear _Gareki Nightray_, welcome to the dark side, jokes aside I actually know the feeling of being nervous about writing somebody new, but you know I don't bite, even though I'm not always nice, because I believe that the truth has to be spoken sometimes. And I won't lie to you as well, I started to write this Fan Fiction as a bet, but in difference to you I won it. In chapter five. Maybe we should open our own betting pool. But you made me happy –really proud- with your comment, all I ever wanted was to bring persons to think about the story they were told, but I never really was able to do that. And geez, I can't tell you just how much I adore my readers! You're all so nice… Though I can't really understand why your friend chose my story for your bet, there're a bunch of better well boys love stories out there (I can't really believe her goal was to make you uncomfortable, but to make you think. Is she a reader of this as well?)

* * *

Catching Typhoons

That night Gareki had chosen to stay in the castle to have a 'sleepover at Yogi's' which made his father as well as Yogi's parents chuckle softly.

But the more important thing was Yogi's illuminating smile as soon as Gareki announced to them that he'd be sleeping there, through Yogi bribed him into building a pillow fort. The servants of the castle were helpfully and happy to supply them with more than enough pillows. And Gareki guessed that Yogi didn't look that careless and truly happy often. So he played along. Though he had the strong feeling Yogi was using Gareki's tender age of four for not looking too childish. So he shifted the pillows up, making it more and more seem like a comfortable cave, while Yogi next to him smilingly did the same.

When they finally had finished, they still had pillows to spare. So Gareki carefully pulled them in, building a nest out of pillows inside the cave. Comfortably settling down as soon as every last one had a place, dozing a bit away.

_His every movement echoed in the small cold place. He was almost too big to fit through the air pit. Gareki raised the grill carefully before slipping through the opening with trained motions. A hand grabbed his shoulder, Gareki turned around trying to get free again, when he heard his name called out._ "Gareki! Everything is fine! Calm down." He was involved into a warm embrace when he opened his eyes. Yogi's hand brushed comforting through his hair.

"Yogi?" he mumbled drowsy, "Where are we?" He nuzzled into Yogi's neck, closing his eyes again. Waiting for an answer.

"We are in my room… you had a nightmare…" Yogi mumbled gently, "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

But Gareki shook his head. "Nothing special", he answered shortly. And hugged Yogi a little bit closer, "I'll be fine in a second. Can we still go outside for a bit?"

Yogi hummed softly, "Sure, until dinner, but then we'll have to stay in the beds." He gently nudged Gareki outside of their pillow fort and then out of the castle, although Gareki soon lost to Yogi's superior knowledge over the castle's layout and let himself be guided through floors and passages he had not seen before until Yogi opened a plain looking door. "There we are", he heard Yogi's voice. "Is this place fine with you?"

Gareki looked at the flowers in front of him, roses, every single flower was a beautiful rose. The small boy shifted slightly. "Yeah, thanks", he answered nonchalant and wandered to a bench on the side. Yogi tilted his head softly before following.

He sat down next to him and leaned forward to look into Gareki's eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked concerned. "You look so worried, please don't keep anything in!"

To Gareki it looked as if Yogi was close to tears, so he sighed and mumbled, "I'm just thinking… Since we're _here_", his pronunciation making clear that not the place but the situation was meant, "I have no idea how I can seriously fit in your life. Sure, everybody tells me that if I want to, I do fit in, but I can't see that. You are a prince while I'm… just an ordinary child."

Yogi's eyes widened in shock. "Why are you even thinking about such things?" His hand brushed through the messy black locks. "It doesn't matter who we are as long as we love each other."

But Gareki didn't even get the chance to answer. His chance was taken from him. He had already opened his mouth to clarify what he meant, but a servant of the house interrupted their argument. "Yogi-sama?" he had raised his voice when he first caught a glance of the boys. "And Gareki-sama as well? I was looking for the two of you. The kitchen staff will be finished by now, would you please go to the dining room?" The servant disappeared into the castle again, not waiting for a reply, probably already going to his next task. He didn't see Gareki's devastated expression.

But that didn't mean Yogi did the same. His worried glance lingered on Gareki. "It's fine", he mumbled comforting, "Everything is fine." Gareki didn't answer, but that didn't make it any better. The expression hadn't changed when he nudged Yogi back into the castle.

* * *

Yogi watched Gareki althrough the dinner, the younger boy didn't really seem happy with the food, what all the more made him worry. Gareki had –after all- always treasured food on the second ship, the difference now was almost heart-breaking. Yogi's parents had probably noticed before, but every try to include him in their dialog, to make the small looking boy comfortable, was futile. Eventually he had just grown silent again and Yogi just didn't know how to solve this situation.

"What do you think of the evolutionary theory of Wolfgang Friedrich Gutmann?" he suddenly asked, actually disrupting the developing silence in its roots.

Gareki blinked slowly. "Gutmann? In general or in contrast to Darwin?" He took a bit of his food while looking at Yogi curiously.

"I-I", Yogi stuttered. "I mean both. What do you know of it? And think about it? Do you think it contrasts with Darwin?" Yogi sounded upbeat, happy, enthusiastic and also curious.

Gareki leaned a bit back. "The research treats life forms like they are energy transforming machines, you know what I think of technology and if I remember right –and I'm sure that's what I do- the constructional morphology of the construction and functionality of creatures is the main aspect of the research. The understanding of the influence of nature and creatures is almost completely different as well. In contrast to most other evolutionary theories this critic theory acts on the assumption that not only the nature influences creatures but creatures also influence the nature, they intrude places they weren't able to intrude before their evolution, they change their biotope. But I don't think it _really_ contrasts with Darwinism, selection could still have been a part."

Yogi smiled softly. "In the end they both don't contrast with Dollo's law of irreversibility, right?" Gareki just nodded agreeing.

"When did you take interest in biology, Yogi?" his mother asked, gently interrupting whatever Yogi may have asked next.

Yogi but on his lip. "From the very start?" he suggested questioning, "I am not even really sure anymore. It's just interesting. And I wanted to work for something for once... and it helped me bonding with Gareki." He heard his mother talking to him, but his attention was already –or was it still?- with Gareki. He hadn't had refilled his plate once. He had been unassertive when he had filled it. "Gareki", he asked suddenly, leading Gareki to turn to him and opening his mouth for a response as Yogi stuffed something into his mouth.

Gareki swallowed after chewing it a few times. "You don't ever change, idiot", he mumbled almost inaudible before he grabbed his glass and drowned it in one go. "You really shouldn't do that."

"But it tastes fine, don't you agree? You are afraid of not liking the food right? So you're just taking the food you know and like which isn't all that much." He shoved his plate in the middle of them. "Try mine, if you like it you can take more, but if you don't like it I'll eat it. So don't be afraid of leaving leftovers?" The last part was clearly phrased as a question, a soft worried suggestion, but the relieved smile Yogi got as an answer almost made his heart burst with joy.

"Thanks."

Yogi grinned slightly. "Really it's no big deal, sweetheart." _I'd do everything for you._

Gareki on the other hand just smiled thankful. "But you didn't have to." _I know and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it._

"It wouldn't have been an unfriendly thing to leave leftovers", the queen interrupted their idyll. "It's normal not to like everything you try and we invited you, Gareki."

His gaze dropped slightly and Yogi almost threw a resentful look at his own mother before he reminded himself that she couldn't know. "Here it might be so. But that doesn't make it less unfair", he reminded her almost gently. "Other families struggle to be able to feed their beloved ones, throwing food away because I didn't like the taste is simply disrespectful to their hard work." A defiant look almost adored his face. "I'm sorry to tell you that. If you all don't mind, I'll go back to Yogi's room, I just lost my appetite." He leaned over to Yogi, to press him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Still thanks for the thought…"

But before Gareki had even climbed down the normal sized chair, Yogi had grabbed his wrist and held it tightly. "You're not doing that", he said, "Last time you spend your time here, you only had one meal a day. I won't allow you to go in this castle without three decent meals a day ever again and when I have to force that food down your throat."

Gareki looked at him, his eyes dangerously narrowed. He tried to shake him, but Yogi didn't bulge a bit, his grip grew even firmer. "Yogi, let go of me." But Yogi just shook his head.

"I know how much you treasure food. It's not like you to skip meals. I detest myself because of how uncomfortable I make you or would make you. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't want you to make yourself sick." His eyes were hard. His voice low.

_"__Look at that skin", he heard a low voice and at the same time a knife trailing down his side without slicing it, "It's a shame to blemish it." Gareki tried to struggle, but he couldn't his wrists and ankles chained down. "And look at that spirit, it would have been a pleasure to break it, but work sadly is work." The sharp knife cut into his skin, the taste of iron in his mouth, but no scream echoed in the sickening darkness._

The black haired boy's eyes were spaced out, and his shoulders slightly shaking. Yogi let go of his wrist immediately. "Gareki…?" Then he realized something else. Gareki's breathing had sped up. "Gareki!" His voice was panicked and suddenly the king was next to Gareki. Curiously eyeing the boy.

His hand turned the boys head carefully but precisely. "I hoped this wouldn't happen while he visited." He sighed softly. "It's not really your fault Yogi, it has happened before. I'll see what I can do." His hands settled down on Gareki's shoulders, then he took a deep breath and finally closed his eyes. And all of the sudden it got clear to him what his father did. Parenting. Teaching a child how to use his abilities. Something they had done countless times, something Gareki had been entirely been missing for months. Much too long.

_The door was opened again, the smell if possible intensified. With the first reflection of silver hair Gareki called his companion back. The agony stopped his injuries all patched up. Yogi wandered to him his hands, his face bloodied. An odd sense of tranquillity sored through him. "You look like hell, Yogi." _

_The prince just closed his eyes for a second before he stepped to Gareki, starting to work on the cuffs. "I didn't have a choice. They talked about killing you, I couldn't risk that." Suddenly the cuffs broke, a sad smile appeared on Yogi's features. "My father would be pretty mad at me now…"_

_"__Why? I mean yes you killed, but it was self-defence." _

_Yogi shook his head. "It's not about the killing, I let my cradle cells win. But Kafka changed the equilibrium, it's nothing I can change right now." He extended his hand. "Let's take-"  
_Gareki felt like a hand shut his eyes, but at the same time it just didn't. He could still see Yogi. He could still hear him- somewhat like through random noises. His sight turned blurry like watching through a waterfall. The reality was twisting and turning and suddenly _still_.

"Gareki", he heard a calm voice and opened his eyes. The king sat in front of him. In between of them an old looking chessboard, all pieces on their position. "Where do you think we are?" And the only thing Gareki could think of was _home_. It was weird, odd, downright confusing. "I wasn't quite expecting that answer." Had he mumbled 'home' out aloud?

He shook his head quickly. Too quickly. His head spun again. "I mean it's not-" His hand snapped to his head. Images faster than his mind could apprehend.

The king reached forward, gently brushing through the younger ones hair. "Don't force yourself. So it's not you home right now, but it will be?" he offered, leading Gareki to shake his head. "It had been then?" And then the shyest of nods. The king smiled. "Wasn't so hard, hm? How old are you now, Gareki?"

He blinked. And then his gazed wandered to his hands. Oh. "Fifteen, but I should be sixteen. Kafka messed with us."

"Is that so?" The king looked at his pensively. "Is cutting you open what you call 'messing with you'?" He softly shook his head. "Time is most defiantly something great to control. No wonder your parents have been concerned about you. Do these glimpses happen often?"

"Not too often", Gareki answered honestly. "But they always panic everybody, so it's a good thing. And the headache is gruesome."

The king nodded again, "These images are the reason for your psychological counselling, right? I'll talk to your father. You're not going insane, Gareki, you just were never trained to control time, it probably is harder to learn alone."

Well, that was new. Curiously perking up at the king, Gareki wondered what was different. Had they not realized before? Or had they known and thought he was getting taught? "I'm not quite sure what you want to say. Even when the images would come frequently I would not get insane." That seemed safe enough. "Besides with time nothing is set in stone, I should never have met Yogi like I did, but I did." He trailed off and eyed the chess pieces curiously.

"Since we are here, do you want to play?" The king asked kindly, "We will still be able to play while we play. I'm curious about the future, who wouldn't be?" A soft smile. A kind hand.

Gareki averted his eyes. "I can't play. I never had any reason to learn it."

The king shook his head. "That's no reason to be ashamed, Sweetheart, I can teach you if you want, I'm sure you will learn it quicker than I will realize." Gareki looked up. The king didn't use terms of endearment often. Had he ever used them with him? "I'm not that cold-hearted, Gareki, even if you don't want to hear it: You _are_ family."

Gareki leaned back in the arm chair and closed his eyes. Then shook his head. "So forgiving, I am a thief, my lord, first I stole Yogi's heart and then the future."

"And you really think that these are bad things? Look at what Yogi did or will do. Bonding with you at that age? It's almost unheard of. It speaks of great love or of even greater foolishness."

Gareki smiled oddly, before the feeling of falling was –once again- there. Suddenly it stopped spinning again. His head still spun through. He opened his eyes a little bit, just to stare at the king's face again. But he was tired, he was so tired. As soon as his eyes were open, they fell shut again. He heard Yogi distantly calling out to him, but he wasn't able to respond.

He fell directly into the king's arms and was carefully picked up. Yogi was next to his father, looking up at Gareki's unconscious form worried. "What happened, father? What's up with Gareki?"

"He'll be fine, Yogi. Right now he is tired. Seeing through time isn't made for humans, much less for children barely out of the toddler age." He gave Gareki to his wife who cradled the small boy carefully as well.

"Gareki would hate to hear that", Yogi mumbled softly causing his family members to smile softly.

"Be a darling and bring him to bed, Minami", the king said, "I think there really will be no more food for Gareki-kun today."

The queen nodded softly and turned around to leave the room when Yogi stopped her softly. "Could you bring him in my bed, mother? I think some familiarity will do him some good, besides that's what a sleepover is!"

His mother seemed pensive for a short moment. "I will do that, but if he tells me you were annoying him, we'll double your lessons."

"We're doing that anyway. The future needs both of them, and when Kafka gets them, Yogi needs to know how to restore his equilibrium on his own, even if that are advanced lessons." He could see Yogi's eyes widened in surprise while the others eyes widened in shock. "Miumari, you can go to bed on your own, right? I need to talk to Yogi." Miumari nodded and left behind her mother.

Yogi looked up to his father with wide eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible. "What do you want to talk about?" he questioned as soon as the door shut.

"When Gareki is fifteen, but should be sixteen, that would make you twenty-one, right? What happened that you could even think it sanctified to bond with a fifteen year old?!" his voice was raised and angry. "Did you even once consider Gareki's feelings? He was far too young."

Yogi hitched a breath. "He was dying. We were all dying! I didn't have a chance…" Tears were dripping down again. He couldn't help but remember these scenes deeply integrated in his mind. He could almost smell the blood seeping out of Gareki's wounds.

The king raised an eyebrow. "And how does that sanctify anything? Even if you two were dying does it really change a thing?"

"No…" Yogi averted his gaze, "I just didn't want to outlive him even if it would have been a mere week at the most, I couldn't guess that Gareki would choose that moment to learn about his abilities. But I promised him not to regret it. So you won't get me to do it." His eyes snapped up to his father again. "And I'll do everything that he doesn't regret it either."

His father sighed softly. "There is nothing I could change now anyway. But be sure that you will be punished for it and promise me one thing: The finalisation will only happen when he is at least older than sixteen. I think he is able to decide for himself, but if you -in any way- put pressure on him I will hunt you down from my grave, you hear me, Yogi?"

Yogi swallowed audible and nodded. "I swear I won't."

"Good. Now to the bed. If I see you touching Gareki in any way he doesn't seem to like, prepare for more punishment. I think we'll be doubling your fighting lessons for the start." Yogi nodded a second time and mumbled a small 'Good night' before he left the dinning room.

* * *

It just had to be this night Gareki chose to be especially cuddly. As soon as Yogi became conscious in their unconscious reality he had an arm full of Gareki who hid his face in his neck. "G-Gareki? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gripped you like that! I was just so annoyed with the situation!"

He then felt these delicate hands pulling him down, the soft lips kissing him gently. "Shut up, you idiot, you tried. I'm not angry." The hands trailed down, suddenly under his shirt. "Shut up and kiss me, idiot."

He pressed a soft kiss on Gareki's eyelid. And when the teen looked curiously up at him, Yogi mumbled, "Maybe it's a bad idea today, you exhausted yourself earlier, right? That wasn't physical exhaustion but psychological exhaustion. So just cuddling today, darling."

"Don't call me that, Yogi, I'm a thief not a teddy bear", he pouted and caused Yogi to laugh.

He nuzzled gently into Gareki's hair and for a moment went still, enjoying the closeness, the love between them, just standing and breathing the beautiful smell of his most beloved person. "I really really love you though", he mumbled into his ear.

Just cuddling onto the soft bed sheets later on. Nothing more than cuddles, innocent kisses and hushed loving sweet words.

* * *

When Gareki woke up it was dark, but it wasn't a frightening darkness. How could it be with the warm arm gently around his waist, hugging him carefully as if Yogi was deeply afraid of hurting him again? Well, he probably was. But _still_.

Suddenly Gareki heard his stomach grumble- just lightly, but it would be hard to fall asleep again like that. He crawled out of the bed and just before his feet reached the ground –he almost twitched when he heard the rustling of sheets- he heard Yogi's tired voice. "Gareki? Where are you going to?" Then a yawn.

"I'm hungry…" Gareki whispered back. "Go back to sleep, Yogi. You're tired."

He could hear further rustling and finally a warm body sitting next to him. "No, I'll make you some food. It has been long since we've had pancakes, yes? Doesn't that sound like the perfect midnight snack?"

Gareki smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. But you don't have to, Yogi, you do sound pretty tired."

"Then let's go!" the prince whispered exited, "It's been so long since I wandered through the castle by night. Gareki felt a warm hand softly grabbing his, but not pulling, just waiting.

Gareki stood up and squeezed Yogi's hand in wordless assuring, before Yogi took the lead.

* * *

When the cook came in early the next day, he was first shocked, the kitchen wasn't as tidy as he and his helpers had left it, the pans, even though they were tidy –freshly washed- they weren't at their spots exactly like two large plates and two sets of cutlery and that too sweet sweetener the young prince seemed to prefer. And –he had stepped around the heavy desk in the middle of the room- the prince and the ambassador's son weren't exactly at their places either, cuddled into each other on the ground. The prince being used as a pillow while he leaned against the hard working surface, but seemed more comfortable with the weight on his lap then most people sleeping in a real and soft bed.

He smiled softly and went to greet his old friend. He just had to see that picture of tranquillity. The king had been really worried about the two boys yesterday after all.

* * *

Well this update seems a bit later but I don't even know why. Ok, I know. I am thinking about the different ways this story could go. I've got like two to three ends now and I just can't decide. I'll probably chose none of these three through. Because I'm going with the flow –again- and see where this steam will bring me. Who wants to sail all these chapters with me? I was calculating how many I would need and well… too much. I got some small Arc in my head right now and I really feel like I should write it, because it fits to the later chapters.

And now that the new chapters are out I'm going to change the names bit by bit. I'm writing a test tomorrow and one the day after tomorrow and such… And I've got a presentation to plan out.

If somebody wants to look the biology thing up the German name is "Frankfurter Evolutionstheorie" when somebody finds a mistake, tell me, I am like you might guess on a school for economics and well biology, physics and chemistry are just something I enjoy researching because my preferred genre to write is crime.

Reviews often make my day, so please don't be shy. I don't bit, I'm vegetarian.

Sincerely, Mal


End file.
